Always liked danger oder I get what I want!
by wonder.alive
Summary: Warum bricht man immer Regeln oder setzt sich Gefahren aus?Weil man Grenzen überschreiten will.Und warum liebt man die, die man eigentlich nicht lieben sollte?Weil Liebe unberechenbar ist.Einfach mal reinschaun und review dalassen! :
1. Chapter 1

_Also, hallo erstmal (: _

_Als erstes sag ich mal kurz, das Dumbledore in meiner Geschichte noch lebt und Draco vorerst nicht zu den Todessern muss._

_Mir gehört nix. Ich werde hiermit auch nicht reich werden 'gg _

_Ich würde mich seeehr über reviews freuen ;)_

**Hirnrissige Ideen - Hogwarts wir kommen!  
**

Es war Samstagabend.Ein ganz gewöhnlicher, so wie jeder andere auch in Hermines Sommerferien.  
Sie hatte ausgeschlafen, ausgiebig geduscht, sich in der Stadt mit ein paar Freunden getroffen.  
Und sie hatte _nicht_ gelernt.Sowieso, diesen Sommer hatte sie so gut wie gar nicht gelernt.  
'Wozu auch?' hatte sie sich gedacht.

Ja, Hermine hatte sich verändert.  
Nicht das sie vorher hässlig gewesen wäre, doch in diesem Sommer hatte sie sich in eine aufallend attraktive Hexe verwandelt.Und dessen war sie sich eigentlich auch bewusst.

Morgen würde ihr erster Hogwartstag sein und sie freute sich alle ihre Freunde wieder zu sehen.  
Sie hing gerade ihren Gedanken nach, als das Telefon klingelte.

„Hey Mine , was machst du?", ertönte die Stimme ihrer besten Freundin Hilary am anderen Ende.  
„Och, hier was rumhängen.Du?", fragte Hermine und schmiss ein letztes Paar Schuhe in ihren Koffer.

„Ach, deprimiert sein, morgen wieder nach Beauxbatons.Ich hasse es.Ich werde alles dran setzen diese blöde Prüfung zu machen und dann nach Hogwarts zu wechseln."  
„Das wäre das Beste überhaupt.Ich würde ausflippen!Stell dir mal vor, du und ich in einer Klasse!", lachte Hermine.

Sie und Hilary kannten sich schon seit sie zwei waren und wohnten im Haus gegenüber.Und dazu waren sie auch beide Hexen.  
„Moment Hil, hier kommt grad ne Eule ich komm gleich rüber dann gehen wir was in den Park, okay? Bye!", sagte Hermine als sie eine Eule an ihrem Fenster sah.  
Es war Hedwig.  
Schnell öffnete sie den Brief.

_ICH GLAUB ES NICHT!  
ICH GLAUB ES EINFACH NICHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Weißt du von wem ich gerade einen Brief bekommen habe?!  
Von Ron!  
Und weißt du auch von wo?!  
Aus LITAUEN!  
Und jetzt denke nicht das er da Urlaub macht, neinnein.  
Er hat nicht vor wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen.  
Er und Lavender haben beschlossen, durchzubrennen und ein neues Leben anzufangen._

_Ron.Und Lavender.In Litauen.Durchgebrannt._

_Also, alles was mir dazu einfällt ist : hirnrissig. (dummdummdummdumm!!! vielleicht auch noch)  
was sagst du dazu? _

_Naja, ich hoffe du rastest nicht zu sehr aus ( so wie ich...)_

_Liebe Grüße,  
wir sehen uns morgen_

_Harry_

„Oh.Mein.Gott.!!", war das erste was Hermine aus sich heraus bekam.

Sie zog sich ein paar Schuhe an und lief dirket zu Hilary. So etwas Unglaubliches konnte sie nicht für sich behalten. Wie konnte man nur auf so eine Idee kommen?!

----------

Draco Malfoy starrte aus dem Fenster.In den letzten Tagen schien das eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen zu sein.

Obwohl draußen die Sonne schien, war es kalt und düster im Manor der Malfoys.  
Aber hier drin war es schon immer düster gewesen.

Doch in letzter Zeit, so schien es Draco, erdrückte diese Stille einen fast.  
Hier war so viel Platz, so ein ruhiger Ort, doch trotzdem hatte man fast Angst einzuatmen.

Seit sein Vater verhaftet worden war war es noch viel stiller geworden.  
Seine Mutter redete kaum noch, schloss sich in ihrem Zimmer ein, kapselte sich von der Außenwelt ab. „Warum musste ausgerechnet ich so ein Leben führen?", fragte er sich immer und immer wieder  
und wartete auf die Antwort.Doch diese kam nicht.

„Kumpel.", rief eine vertraute Stimme.Draco schreckte aus seinen Überlegungen auf, „Blaise", sagte er überrascht als er seinen besten Freund Blaise Zabini im Kaminfeuer entdeckte. „Ich wollt mal so gucken was du so machst.", fragte dieser.  
„Ach, das übliche.", antwortete Draco schulterzuckend.

"Ja, das sehe ich", meinte Blaise trocken und zog die Augenbraue hoch (A/N: Typisch Slytherin x) )

„Naja, hast du schon gepackt?!Morgen ist unsere letzte Reise nach Hogwarts!", fragte er.  
"Ja , klar hab ich schon gepackt.", antwortete Draco, „du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich moch freue hier wieder heraus zu kommen.Das ist die Hölle!"  
„Komisch , ich dachte immer in der Hölle wär es warm.Und laut."

„Hahaha, versuch lieber nicht lustig zu sein, du Witzbombe.Klappt eh nicht.", sagte Draco nur, aber auch er musste grinsen.

„Okay, ich muss jetzt auch mal packen ...man sieht sich ne?!" Und damit war Zabini auch schon verschwunden.

Draco, der nun wieder alleine war, fuhr eine Zeit lang mit seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen fort.  
Aber dann raffte er sich doch auf und ging Abendessen.

Als er zurück kam entdeckte er ein Packet auf seinem Schreibtisch.Er öffnete es und zum Vorschein kam ein Dutzend Stinkbomben und ein Zettel auf dem krakelig geschrieben war:

_Alter, unser letztes Jahr!_

_Diesmal werden wir in Hogwarts mal was aufmischen._

_Ich hab da schon einige Personen im Visier,_

_du weißt wen ich meine 'g_

_Wir sind die größten _

_Blaise. _

Draco musste unweigerlich grinsen und sagte :  
„Hogwarts, wir kommen!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallo! Danke für die Reviews!  
Hier ist schonmal das zweite Chap, ich hoffe euch gefällts!!!_

**Zugfahrt - Überraschungen**

„Okay.Und lerne schön.Und konzentriere dich auf deine Prüfungen.Und pass auf dich auf.", sagte Mrs Granger , und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen.

Jedes Jahr war es der gleiche Abschied von Hermine und ihren Eltern.

Ihre Mutter weinte und zählte noch ungefähr Tausend Dinge auf, die sie sich merken sollte oder auf keinen Fall tun sollte.Ihr Vater stand immer nur etwas daneben und sagte eher wenig.  
Diesesmal war auch noch Hilary mitgekommen.

Hermines Mutter zog sie gerade in die fünfte Umarmung, als ein schriller Pfiff ertönte.  
„So, jetzt wird es aber Zeit, ich habe noch keinen der anderen gesehen.", sagte Hermine und machte sich sanft von ihrer Mutter los.

„Machs gut Schätzchen.Wir sind immer für dich da, das weißt du." , sagte Mr Granger und schaute seine Tochter liebevoll an.

„So.Ich werde dich vermissen.", murmelte Hilary.Ihre Augen glitzerten verdächtig.  
„Ich dich auch!", antwortete Hermine und die zwei umarmten sich fest.

Der Pfiff ertönte zum zweiten Mal und Hermine stieg in den mittlerweile vollen Zug.  
Der Zug setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

Sie wartete, bis Hilary und ihre Eltern hinter der ersten Biegung verschwunden waren und machte sich dann mitsamt Gepäck auf die Suche nach Harry.  
Sie musste nicht lange Suchen.

„Hermine!Ich dachte schon du lässt mich jetzt auch noch im Stich...", grinste Harry und umarmte seine beste Freundin.  
„Wie käm ich drauf? Sag mal, was denkst du eigentlich von mir?!", gespielt empört schubste sie in weg.

„Naja, komm mit ins Abteil.Parvati und Seamus sind auch da.Ich meine, die zwei sind ja jetzt auch ziemlich 'einsam'.", erzählte Harry und schob Hermine in Richtung Abteil.  
„Warum?", fragte Hermine unwissend.

„Lavender und Ron haben das ja echt durchgezogen.Sie sind in Litauen.Und weil Lavender Parvatis beste Freundin war...und Seamus ist auch alleine weil Dean nach Beauxbatons gewechselt ist.Seine Mutter hat sich nicht gut mit Dumbledore verstanden..."

Sie betraten das Abteil.  
„Hey! Wie geht's?" , wurde Hermine von Parvati empfangen , der man ansehen konnte, dass sie unglaublich froh darüber war jemanden aus ihrem Schlafsaal zu treffen.  
„Gut.Und dir? Wow, du bist ja braun!Wo warst du in Urlaub?" , fragte Hermine und setzte sich neben sie.Die vier Gryffindors unterhielten sich weiter und erzählten von ihren Ferien.

Währenddessen saß Draco Malfoy schlecht gelaunt in einem Abteil am anderen Ende des Zuges.  
„Naja, sieh es doch mal positiv.Jetzt rückt sie dir nicht dauernd auf die Pelle.", flüsterte im Blaise ins Ohr.

Gemeint war Pansy Parkinson.Draco hatte sich schon gewundert, dieses Jahr hatte sie nicht schon von 50metern entfernung „Draciiiiiiii!!!" geschrien.  
Das hatte ihn zunächst erfreut.  
Aber wie jede gute Sache hatte auch diese einen Hacken. Pansy war über den Sommer mit Gregory Goyle zusammen gekommen , und diese knutschten nun unablässlig vor ihrer Nase herum.  
Draco war schlecht.

„Wie kann man denn bitte mit Goyle zusammen kommen?!", fragte Blaise und betrachtete angewiedert das Paar das gerade drohte vom Sitz zu fallen.  
„Wie kann man bitte mit Pansy zusammen kommen?!", stellte Draco darauf die Gegenfrage.

„Komm, ich halt das hier nicht mehr aus.Lass uns was durch den Zug gehen."  
Er stand auf und Blaise folgte ihm.

Nach einer Zeit kamen sie in das Abteil von Harry, Seamus, Hermine und Parvati.

„Also, das überrascht mich jetzt.", stellte Draco spörrisch fest , nachdem er die Vier einen Moment lang stillschweigend beobachtet hatte.  
Die Vier hatten die beiden Slytherins bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt und blickten erstaunt auf.

„Meinst du, du könntest so gütig sein und uns verraten was du so überraschend findest, eigentlich habe ich ja kein Intresse daran, aber da ihr schonmal da seid", sagte Harry ruhig und lehnte sich zurück.

Nun, das überraschte den Slytherin Prinzen jetzt wirklich .  
Harry Potter, hitzig, temperamentvoll, keine Selbstkontrolle, saß da ganz ruhig und sah ihn abwartend an.Hier schien sich ja einiges verändert zu haben!

„Wo ist denn das Wiesel?Ist es vor Dummheit vom Zug gesprungen oder was?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Nein, der ist in Litauen.Wenn du dich so gerne mit ihm prügelst, bitte.Kannst ihn ja besuchen fahren.Das wäre für uns hier kein Verlust." , meldete sich Hermine zu Wort.Sie sprach in einem ebenso kalten und spöttischem Ton wie Draco selbst.

Zum ersten Mal blickte er sie an.

Und diesmal dankte er seinem Vater, das dieser ihm jahrelang beigebracht hatte seine Emotionen zu verstecken und seine Gesichtszüge zu bewahren.

Denn dieses Mädchen, was dort saß, verwunderte ihn mehr als alles andere was er heute schon gesehen hatte.

Erstens, wie konnte sie es wagen, so etwas zu einem Malfoy zu sagen?  
Sehr dreist.  
Und zweitens, war sie schon immer so hübsch gewesen und er hatte es nie bemerkt oder ...?

„Komm Draco, ohne Wiesel ist es langweilig.Hier regt sich ja gar keiner auf!", komentierte Blaise die Situation und riss Draco aus seinen Überlegungen.  
„Ja , stimmt. Sieht wohl so aus als würde dieses Jahr nur ein Duell zwischen mir und Potter.Mir solls recht sein.", er grinste arrogant.

Harry schaute ihn nur ungerührt an.  
„Glaubst du wirklich ich habe es nötig mir mit dir ein Duell zu liefern?!"

Draco zog nur seine Augenbraue hoch und er und Blaise verließen das Abteil.

_Und?Wie fandet ihr es ?! Kritik und Anregung jederzeit willkommen ;) ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_So ich hab gerade ne schreibphase,also kommt hier schon das nächste chap!_

_Viel spaß!_

**Ankunft in Hogwarts - Gespräche im Zug**_  
_

„Man, dieser Idiot!Wenn es jemanden gibt den ich absolut nicht leiden kann dann ist das ja wohl Draco Malfoy!Wie kann man nur so arrogant sein?", fing Harry an sich aufzuregen als Malfoy das Abteil verlassen hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht.Der ist mir eigentlich auch ziemlich egal.", sagte Seamus nur schulterzuckend.

„Harry, ich geb dir Recht. Auch wenn Malfoy ein arrogantes eingebildetes kleines ... Frettchen ist, der will doch nur das wir uns aufregen.Ich fands gut das du dich so ruhig verhalten hast, ich glaub das hat in irritiert.", stimmte Hermine Harry zu.

„Du hast Recht.Dieses Schuljahr kann der sehen wo er bleibt.", sagte Harry und fügte hinzu: „ Seamus, kommst du mit? Ich hab einen Mordshunger und ich glaub ich geh jetzt mal nach der Imbisswagenhexe fahnden."

„Essen? Das ist immer gut.Bis gleich Mädels!", antwortete Seamus und sprang auf.

Als die zwei Jungs das Abteil verlassen hatten, legte Parvati ihre Füße auf den gegenüberliegenden Sitz und grinste : „ Aber er sieht schon gut aus, oder?"

„Wer?", fragte Hermine während sie sich gedankenverloren ihre Schuhe auszog und ihre Füße ebenfalls hochlegte.

„Malfoy.Ich meine, er wird ja nicht umsonst der Slytherin-Prinz genannt!", kicherte Parvati.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Komm mir bloß nicht mit dem!Der könnte meinetwegen aussehen wie Brad Pitt (A/N: Hermine hat ja Muggeleltern ;) ) und es wäre trotzdem noch der letzte Mann auf Erden den ich mir aussuchen würde!" , sagte sie angewidert.

„Hmm...die Mädchen von halb Hogwarts sind hinter dem her...Ein paar auch hinter seinem Freund, Zabini glaub ich. Und die andere Hälfte ist in Harry verschossen...", zählte Parvati nachdenkend auf.

„Ich versteh nicht, warum so viele Mädchen Malfoy anhimmeln.Der hat so ein großes Ego, ich glaube kaum, dass da noch Platz für eine Beziehung bleibt.So viel selbstverliebtheit, das kann doch niemand vertragen!" , sagte Hermine entschieden.

„Aber du kannst nicht bestreiten, dass er gut aussieht.", entgegnete Parvati.  
„Mag sein.Aber es gibt noch viele Fische im Meer und Malfoy ist wahrlich nicht der Beste.Da bin ich mir sicher.", antwortete Hermine ungerührt.

„Oh!", rief Parvati als sie aus dem Fenster blickte. „Ich kann schon Hogwarts sehen!Wir sollten uns so langsam umziehen ..."

Die Mädchen fingen an sich umzuziehen und sich fertig zu machen, und das Thema Draco Malfoy war für das Erste abgeschlossen.

--

„Man, unser letztes Jahr, ich kanns gar nicht glauben! Dieses Jahr werde ich mich wohl reinhängen müssen.", seufzte Harry.  
„Tja, das heißt dann wohl auch, das du dieses Jahr alle deine Hausaufgaben alleine machen musst!", feixte Hermine als sie die große Halle betraten.  
Alles war beeindruckend, wie immer.

„Ich kann nicht glauben das Ron sich das hier entgehen lässt." , murmelte sie leise.  
„Und ich kann nicht fassen , dass er uns hier einfach so im Stich lässt.Ich meine, wir waren beste Freunde, oder? Und das über 6 Jahre lang!Vergisst er das einfach?", fragte Harry.  
Die Enttäuschung war im deutlich anzumerken.

„Liebe Schüler und Schülerrinnen.Willkommen.Ich freue mich euch alle wiederzusehen.Aber ich glaube ihr freut euch mehr auf das Essen als auf mich, also : Haut rein!", rief Dumbledore kurz nach der Auswahlzeremonie und alle Schüler applaudierten begeißtert.

Nach dem köstlichen Essen ging es direkt hoch in die Gemeinschaftsräume.

„Oh Gott, ich werde nie wieder im Leben irgendetwas essen!", stöhnte Seamsu und ließ sich auf einen gemütlichen Sessel fallen.

„Hälst du sowieso nicht ein.", sagte Parvati und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder.  
„Was meint ihr, soll ich Lavender einen Brief schreiben?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Würd ich nicht.Sie ist einfach abgehauen, da wirst _du_ wohl keine Briefe an sie schreiben, oder?!" , sagte Harry energisch.

„Ja, du hast Recht."stimmte Parvati zu.Sie gähnte ausgiebig und streckte sich.  
„Ich geh ins Bett.Mine, kommst du mit?"

„Ja klar.Bis morgen, Jungs." Auch Hermine stand langsam auf.  
Sie wünschten den Jungs noch eine gute Nacht und verschwanden in ihrem Schlafsaal.  
Morgen würde ein anstregender Tag werden.

---

_Sooo, Nr.3 ist fertig.Ich weiß, es ist etwas kürzer aber dafür wird das nächste kaptiel etwas anders._

_Das nächste Kaptiel wird aus Briefen bestehen, ihr fragt euch sicher wie, aber lasst euch überraschen! (: _

_revieeeeeewn, bitte!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_So...neues chap!Danke für die reviews 3  
_

_Hier sind ein paar Briefe von verschiedenen Personen...die unteranderem vom ersten Schultag oder soetwas berichten.  
es wird bald ein Kapitel geben in dem diese Briefe hier sozusagen beantwortet werden._

_Viel spaß!!  
_

**- **

**Briefe**

_Montag_

Von : Hermine  
An: Die allerbeste Hilary

_Hey Hil,  
wie geht es dir? _

_Ich habe gerade meinen ersten Schultag hinter mir und ich bin total fertig.  
Weißt du, ich glaube dieses jahr haben die Lehrer beschlossen, uns das Leben zur Hölle zu machen._

_Oder sie haben sich einen Wettbewerb ausgedacht bei dem es darum geht, uns so viele Hausaufgaben wie nur möglich aufzugeben._

_Und da liegen die alle im Moment gaaanz weit vorne ..._

_Aber das Beste kommt noch._

_Heute wurde uns mittgeteilt, das die Lehrerkonferenz einstimmig beschlossen hat, dass für das 7.Schuljahr Sitzpläne entworfen werden sollen.Für effektives Lernen._

_Ich sitze jetzt in Verwandlung neben einem Schrank von Jungen, aus Hufflepuff (der ist auch nicht gerade schlau...) .Entweder hat er Schluckauf oder er muss rülpsen.  
Das ist sehr angenehm, wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst._

_Und als ich da dachte, das an diesen Tag nicht mehr schlimmer kommen konnte, wurde mir mal wieder das Gegenteil bewiesen.  
Ich muss, und jetzt halt dich fest!  
In Zauberkunst neben Malfoy sitzen! (naja, wenigstens rülpst der nicht...!)_

_Aber Malfoy.Neben mir. Sag mir mal wie die Lehrer bitte dadrauf gekommen sind!!!_

_Das einzig Gute an der Sache war, das Malfoy auch sauer war.  
Ha, ha, ha! Hat er verdient._

_Aber ich nicht!_

_Naja, ich bin im Moment zu aufgebracht um weiter zuschreiben_

_Kuss und alles Liebe,  
deine Hermine_

_PS: Ich hoffe dein erster Tag war nicht so schlimm wie meiner x) _

_--_

_Dienstag_

Von: Albus Dumbledore  
An: Harry Potter

_Harry, ich würde gerne möglichst bald wieder mit den Privatstunden anfangen._

_Wie wäre es am Samstag gegen 14.Uhr?_

_Schicke mir deine Antwort bitte eulenwendend ;)_

_Der Direktor._

_--_

_Donnerstag_

Von: Narzissa Malfoy  
An: Draco Malfoy

_Mein lieber Sohn,_

_wie geht es dir?_

_Ich schreibe dir, weil sich der Gesundheitszustand deines Vater verschlechtert hat.  
Im Moment liegt er bewacht auf St.Mungos._

_Wenn es ihm wieder besser gehen sollte, muss er aber zurück nach Askaban._

_Draco, ich glaube nicht das er das noch lange aushält.  
Wenn er von uns geht, bist du das Einzige was ich noch in meinem Leben habe, und ich möchte das du das weißt.  
_

_Ich bin stolz auf dich, und ich würde alles tun damit zu glücklich bist, auch wenn das manchmal nicht so aussieht._

_Pass bitte auf dich auf._

_In Liebe,_

_deine Mutter._

_--_

_Samstag_

An: Hermine Granger  
Von: Mr und Mrs Granger

_Liebling!  
Wie geht es dir?  
Wie war deine erste Schulwoche?_

_Wir haben beschlossen, eine Weile in Urlaub zu fahren, nach Griechenland.  
Pass auf dich auf und lass von dir hören!_

_Wir küssen dich,  
Mum und Dad_

_--_

_Samstag_

An: Ginny  
Von: Hermine

_Ginny!  
Sag mal, wo steckst du?_

_Ich hab dich die ganze Woche noch kein einziges Mal hier in Hogwarts gesehen!  
Geht es dir gut?  
Ich hoffe diese Eule hier findet dich!  
Bitte schreib zurück, ich möchte wirklich gerne wissen was mit dir los ist.  
Du bist doch nicht etwa auch in Litauen, oder?  
Wenn doch, dann komm ich persönlich um dir mal meine Meinung zu sagen 'g  
Schreib zurück!!!_

_Liebe Grüße,  
deine Hermine_

_--_

_Sonntag _

An: Harry und Hermine  
Von: Ron Weasley und Lavender Brown

_Schöne Grüße aus Litauen!_

_Ihr könnt uns gerne mal besuchen kommen,  
es ist herrlich hier!  
Ron&Lavender_

_--_

_So, fertiiiig!_

_Ein paar Briefe. Bitte review da lassen!!! _


	5. Chapter 5

_So, ich stell noch schnell das kapitel hier rein, tut mir leid, ich weiß es ist nicht so lang, dafür gehts jetzt bald schnell weiter (:  
_

_danke für die reviews, bitte wieder schreiben ;) !!!_**  
**

**  
Hausaufgaben – Unerwartete Hilfe**

Harry hämmerte seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte in der Bücherrei.

Das ergab einen unschönen Laut und Madam Pince sah ihn böse an.

„Ich hasse Snape.Und ich hasse Zaubertränke.Ich hasse es, ich hasse es, ich hasse es!", fluchte er halblaut.

Er und Hermine saßen in der Bibliothek und versuchten ihren Berg von Hausaufgaben zu bewältigen.  
Es war zwar erst Freitag und sie hatten das ganze Wochenende Zeit, aber da sie dieses Wochenende nach Hogsmeade dürften und die Zwei ihr Wochenende einmal richtig genießen wollten, hatten sie beschlossen die Hausaufgaben eben schon am Freitag zu machen.  
Inzwischen waren sie schon in der 5.Schulwoche und es gab bei den Siebtklässlern wirklich keinen Grund zur Langeweile.

Wenn sie nicht gerade Hausaufgaben machten, lernten sie komplizierte Zaubertrankformeln auswendig oder versuchten die schwierigen Sprüche endlich anzuwenden.

Dieses Jahr war wirklich das Schlimmste von allen.

„Hermine?", sagte Harry und Hermine sah von ihrem Kräuterkundeaufsatz hoch.  
„Das macht keinen Sinn mehr.Ich muss mal Pause machen.", sagte Harry und massierte sich seine Schläfen.

„Oh, ja klar.Ich mach das hier noch fertig, ich komme dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum.", antwortete Hermine.Harry packte seine Sachen zusammen und war auch schon verschwunden.  
Hermine wandte sich wieder ihren Aufgaben zu.

Eine Viertelstunde später legte sie ihre Feder beiseite.Fertig.  
Sie fing langsam an ihre Blätter zusammenzuräumen.

-

Genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt betrat Draco Malfoy die Bibliothek.

Auch er war gerade bei den Hausaufgaben, genauer gesagt bei Verwandlung.  
Obwohl er eigentlich ein guter Schüler war, kam er gerade in seinem Aufsatz einfach nicht weiter.  
Er brauchte dringend irgendein Buch das ihm half.

-

Hermine war nun soweit fertig.Sie schlenderte durch die Regale, um ein Buch zurück zustellen, das sie doch nicht gebraucht hatte.

Auf einmal hörte sie jemanden fluchen:  
„Verdammt!Wo ist dieses Buch?"

Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte Malfoy, der mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck die hohen Bücherregale betrachtete.  
Sie setzte sich auf einen Tisch und beobachtete ihn mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen beim Suchen.

Nach einer Zeit fragte sie : „Brauchst du Hilfe, Malfoy?"

Dieser drehte sich überrascht um.Als er sie erblickte, verfinsterte sich seine Miene (soweit das noch ging).  
„Nein! Und schon ganz bestimmt nicht von dir!Soweit werde ich ja wohl nicht sinken!", fauchte er und drehte sich wieder um.

Heute war absolut nicht sein Tag und das letzte worauf er Lust hatte war jetzt ein Streit mit dieser hitzigen Gryffindor.Und dieses Buch zu suchen.

Hermine, die schon längst wusste was für ein Buch er suchte, rutschte langsam von dem Tisch herunter und sagte : „Na dann...vielleicht solltest du dich erstmal hinsetzten, als kleinen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.", sagte sie und grinste ihn überlegen an.

Dann nahm sie ihre Tasche und verschwand aus der Bibliothek.

Er blickte ihr ratlos hinterher.Wollte sie sich über ihn lustig machen?  
Was zur Hölle sollte denn dieser Vorschlag bewirken?

Er sah auf den Tisch wo sie gesessen hatte und entdeckte dort ein Buch.

Draco las den Titel und musste grinsen.

'Verwandlung : Heraufbeschwörung von Tieren'

Genau das Richtige.  
Diese Gryffindor hatte es wirklich manchmal faustdick hinter den Ohren,  
obwohl er lieber vom Astronomieturm herunter gesprungen wäre als das zuzugeben.

Granger hatte wirklich etwas Gut bei ihm...  
Obwohl, sie war eine Gryffindor.  
Die hatten nie was Gut bei irgendwem.

Zumindestens konnte er jetzt seine Hausaufgaben fertigmachen.

Kopfschüttelnd verließ auch er die Bibliothek.


	6. Chapter 6

_So, das hier ist das Kapitel was die Briefe vom 4.Kapitel beantwortet!(:_

_bitte review da lassen! _

**Briefe 2  
**

Von: Hilary  
An: die einzig wahre Hermine

_Hey Mine!  
Also das hört sich echt gruselig an, dein Schulalltag!  
Ich kann nicht behaupten das meiner jetzt so schlimm wäre, aber  
hier ist es unglaublich langweilig ohne dich._

_Ich hab die Zulassung für die Prüfung!Wenn ich die schaffe, kann ich noch in diesem Halbjahr nach Hogwarts wecheseln.Wann, das hängt davon ab wie gut ich abschneide.  
_

_Deshalb verbringe ich die ganze Zeit mit lernen, ich weiß ja nicht was vorkommt.Ich muss vorbereitet sein...ach wahrscheinlich mach ich mir viel zu viel Stress..._

_Ach komm, so schlimm wird es wohl nicht sein neben diesem Malfoy zu sitzen._

_Falls er dir irgendwie blöd kommt, entweder ignorieren oder verpass ihm eine.Dann sagt er bestimmt nichts mehr 'gg  
Lass dich von dem nicht unterkriegen, der ist es eh nicht wert und du bist dem meilenweit überlegen... _

_  
Sonst ist hier eigentlich alles okay._

_Ich höre am besten mal wieder auf, es gibt hier jetzt Abendessen.  
Und nichts mehr interessantes zu berichten._

_Kuss zurück,  
deine Hil_

_PS: Halte durch, ich komme ;) _

--

**Todesanzeige**

Lucius Malfoy verstarb gestern im Alter von 65 Jahren im St.Mungos.  
Die Todesursache ist noch nicht in bekannt.

Ruhe in Frieden.

_Draco,  
du musst nicht nach Hause kommen.  
Ich schaffe das hier alleine.  
Ich werde mich um die Angelegenheiten kümmern, die dein Vater zurückgelassen hat.  
Mach dir keine Sorgen.  
Ich hoffe es geht dir gut._

_In Liebe,  
deine Mutter_

_--_

**Postkarte**

_Liebling!  
Hallo, aus Athen!  
Hier ist es wunderbar warm  
und die Sehenswürdigkeiten sind toll!  
Hoffentlich geht es dir gut!  
Wir haben dich lieb,  
Mum und Dad_

_--_

An: Hermine Granger  
Von: Ginny Weasley

_Hallo Hermine!  
Mir geht es gut, danke.Und dir?  
Es tut mir so leid das ich dir nicht bescheid sagen konnte!  
Dad hat eine Stelle in Australien als Abteilungsleiter einer ganzen Abteilung angeboten bekommen und schwups, kurz darauf hatten wir ein Haus in Australien gekauft und sind dort eingezogen.  
Ich gehe hier auf eine Privatzaubererschule.  
Ich vermisse Hogwarts schrecklich!  
Und dich natürlich auch.  
Hast du wirklich geglaubt, das ich auch in Litauen bin? Ich weiß ja nicht was in Ron gefahren ist, aber er ist vollkommen durchgeknallt.Er will keinen Kontakt mehr mit Mum und Dad halten, aber ich glaube das ist im Moment auch ganz gut so, denn Mum ist so sauer auf ihn, ich glaube sie würde ihn umbrigen wenn sie ihn trifft...  
__Wir MÜSSEN in Kontakt bleiben, versprich mir das, ja?!_

_Alles Liebe,  
Ginny_

_PS:Bestell Harry viele Grüße.Und das es mir leid tut.Achja, was machst du in den herbstferien?Vielleicht komme ich mal rüber, oder du zu kommst nach Australien, hier ist es wirklich schön!_

Biiiiitte reviewn!!!_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_So tut mir leid, das Chap kommt mit einiger Verspätung und ist auch nicht allzu lang peinlichberührtaufdenbodenschau_

_ich hoffe ihr vergebt mir!  
viel spaß beim lesen!_

**Überraschende Hilfe**

So langsam wurde es draußen kalt. Die Bäume hatten schon alle ihre Blätter verloren.

Hermine fröstelte ein wenig.  
Sie befand sich gerade mittwochs in der dritten Stunde, Zauberkunst.  
Bis jetzt hatte sie es so gut wie möglich vermieden mit Malfoy zu sprechen , der neben ihr saß.

Eigentlich war heute ein ganz normaler Schultag , doch Hermine konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren.  
Vielleicht lag es an diesem miesen Wetter.

Sie wandte sich wieder der Aufgabe vor ihr zu, doch nach einer Zeit verschwammen die Buchstaben vor ihren Augen und ihre Gedanken drifteten ab.

„Also das ich das noch erlebe, Besserwisser-Granger kommt nicht weiter",spottete eine bekannte Stimme von links..

„Doch, Malfoy.Alles läuft prima, danke auch.", fauchte sie zurück.

„Ja, das sieht man, du hast ja schon sehr viel geschrieben.", höhnte Draco und deutete auf ihre zwei Sätze.

„Malfoy.", stöhnte Hermine, „hat dich irgendjemand nach deiner Meinung gefragt? Ich zumindestens nicht.Und es wäre äußerst nett wenn du mich jetzt in Ruhe lassen würdest."  
"Aber wann war er schon jemals nett?", fragte Hermine sich in Gedanken.

„Eigentlich ist das Thema ja einfach", brabbelte Malfoy munter weiter und ignorierte Hermine, „ ich weiß ja nicht wo das Problem da für ein Schlamm..."

„Malfoy!", unterbrach Hermine ihn und ihre Augen blitzen gefährlich.

„Wenn du jetzt nicht _sofort_ deine Klappe hälst ,du Frettchen, dann werd ich dir mal dahin treten wo es richtig weh tut, haben wir uns verstanden?", zischte sie.

Draco wandte sich beleidigt ab und den Rest der Stunde saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander.

„Nun, versuchen sie bitte die Farbe der Kissen die vor ihnen liegen zu verändern.", ertönte die quickende Stimme von Professor Flitwick.

„_Colorus_" ,murmelte Hermine schlechtgelaunt und schwang ihren Zauberstab lustlos durch die Luft.

Nichts passierte.Das verbesserte ihre auch Laune nicht gerade.

„Mrs Granger, sie sind meine beste Schülerin , wenn Sie den Zauber bitte einmal vorführen würden.", rief Professor Flitwick und klatschte in die Hände.  
Hermine schluckte.

Warum wurde sie denn augerechnet heute für soetwas drangenommen?  
Heute schien wirklich nicht gerade ihr Glückstag zu sein...

Sie räusperte sich und murmelte : „_Colorus_"  
Nichts passierte.  
Doch plötzlich begann das Kissen wie eine Verkehrsampel seine Farben zu wechseln.

„Sehr gut.Ausgezeichnet!", lobte Professor Flitwick. „Bitte üben Sie weiter!"

Überrascht blickte Hermine nach links.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie Malfoy.

'Tja das wüsste ich gerade selbst gerne', dachte sich dieser, denn er selbst war genauso verwundert über seine Tat wie sie.

„Jetzt sind wir quitt.Das war für das mit dem Buch.", sagte er kurzangebunden und konzentrierte seinen Blick auf sein Zauberkunstbuch.

Hermine sah ihn verwundert an, doch als er keine Anstalten machte weiter zu reden, drehte sie sich um.

Einen Moment später klingelte es zur Pause.  
Hermine packte ihre Sachen und sagte noch einmal :

„Naja, trotzdem danke."

Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hallo! Hier ist Kapitel 8.  
Ich danke für alle Reviews (: bitte wiederschreiben (auch schwarzleser bitteschön!)_

_Na dann, auf auf! Viel Spaß!_

**Kapitel 8**

**Die Herbstferien kommen – Unglaublich!**

„Ich glaube ihr habt keine Vorstellung davon, wie sehr ich mich auf meine Herbstferien freue!", frohlockte Harry als sie sich auf dem Weg in die große Halle zum Mittagessen befanden.

Sie hatten gerade eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung hinter sich, die sehr nervenaufreibend gewesen war (besonders für Hermine, sie hatte ihrem Sitzparnter helfen müssen, was ungefähr den gleichen Effekt gehabt hätte wenn sie versucht hätte es einer Wand beizubringen.).

„Ich auch!", stöhnte Seamus, „aber wahrscheinlich muss ich hier bleiben, bei uns zu Hause wird renoviert und noch mehr Stress vertrage ich nicht."

Theastralisch warf er seine Hand über die Augen und ließ sich auf die Bank fallen.

„Ich bleibe auch hier.", verkündete Harry und häufte sich einen Berg Kartoffeln auf seinen Teller.

„Würd mir nicht im Traum einfallen zu den Dursleys zu gehen.Da bleib ich lieber bei Malfoy und Snape."

„Warum fahrt ihr zwei denn nicht zusammen irgendwo hin?Ihr solltet hier echt mal rauskommen.", meinte Hermine und schenkte sich Kürbissaft ein.

Als sie bemerkte, dass die zwei Jungs sie ansahen als wäre sie geisteskrank zog sie nur die Augenbraue hoch. (A/N: Ja, auch von einem Malfoy kann man etwas lernen!)

„Hä?", gab Seamus sehr geistreich von sich.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen.  
„Jungs, ihr seid 17 Jahre alt und volljährig, also könntet ihr auch alleine wegfahren und mal was selbstständig machen.Urlaub machen.Irgendeine Sadt, wo auch viele Zauberer leben.Ihr habt dieses Jahr echt noch genug Arbeit und Abwechslung wäre sicherlich mal ganz gut.Wie wärs?"

Das mussten die zwei ersteinmal auf sich wirken lassen, zumal diese Aussage auch noch von Hermine stammte.

„Die Idee ist gar nicht mal so schlecht...", fing Seamus nachdenkend an.

„Wann waren Mines Ideen jemals schlecht?",unterbrach Harry seinen Gedankenzug. „Am besten gucken wir gleich mal in der Bibliothek nach Reisezielen! Sag mal, was machst du eigentlich in den Ferien?", grinste Harry gutgelaunt zu Hermine herüber.

„Ich ?! Ich fahre nach Hause. Hilary hat ja auch Ferien und wir unternehmen wahrscheinlich irgentwas zusammen.", erzählte Hermine und freute sich auf entspannende Ferien mit ihrer besten Freundin.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Die letzen zwei Wochen gingen fast wie im Flug vorbei.  
Und ehe sich alle versahen, war auch schonder letzte Schultag vorrüber.

Harry, Seamus und Hermine hatten es sich in den Sesseln im Gemeinschaftsraum bequem gemacht, während draußen kalte Böen über die Länderein peitschten.

Harry und Seamus zählten gerade auf, was sie für ihren Urlaub nach Spanien alles mitnehmen wollten  
(die zwei hatten sich für eine kleine Stadt im Süden Spaniens entschieden.Die Stadt lag am Meer und wurde ausschließlich von Zauberen bewohnt.).

„Sonnencreme...Und eine Badehose...", schrieb Harry gerade auf seine Liste .„Vergess die Sonnenbrille nicht.", feixte Hermin. „Wann wollt ihr eigentlich fahren?"

„Hmm, wir hatten uns überlegt in der zweiten Woche zu fahren. Wir flohen Sonntagabends in das Hotel da und bleiben eine Woche.Wir flohen von da aus direkt nach Hogwarts.", erzählte Seamus.

„Jaa, weil in der ersten Woche habe ich noch etwas vor..." , geheimnissvoll rekte Harry sein Kinn.

Hermine wollte gerade zu einer Frage ansetzten, als Parvati in diesem Moment herein gestürmt kam.

Keuchend ließ sie sich neben Hermine auf den Sessel plumpsen„Ihr glaubt nicht nicht, was ich für Neuigkeiten habe!",keuchte sie außer Atem.

Noch bevor jemand fragen konnte fing sie an sich aufzuregen .

„Das gibt's nicht!Das gibt es einfach nichtWie kann man bitte nur...ich meine die müssen dazu ja auch... ", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

„Was ist denn überhaupt los?", fragte Harry verwirrt und sah von seiner Liste auf.

"Was los ist? Lavender ist schwanger, das ist los!", rief Parvati, immer noch in Rage.

Es war einen Moment still, dann fragte Hermine fassungslos „Was?!"

Plötzlich fing Seamus an zu lachen. „Guter Witz!Die sit doch auch erst 17!", er grinste ungläubig.

„Doch, sie hat mir einen Brief geschrieben!", sagte Parvati entsetzt und wedelte mit einem Stück Papier vor Seamus Nase herum.

„Sie wollen in den Weihnachtsferien kommen und ein 'Wiedersehensfest' verantstalten!"

„Zeig mal her!", sagte Harry und griff nach dem Brief. Hermine beugte sich hinüber, sodass sie mitlesen konnte.

_Liebe Parvati_

_ich wollte dir mitteilen, das ich schwanger bin!  
Ist das nicht toll?  
Ron und ich kommen in den Weihnachtsferien nach England,  
und dann machen wir ein großes Wiedersehensfest!  
Ihr freut euch alle bestimmt riesig darauf uns wiederzusehen!  
Schöne Grüße und Küsschen an all die anderen, die uns so vermissen!  
Lavender_

„Also das ist-"

„Vollkommen unglaublich!Übergeschnappt!Hirnlos!Idiotisch!", unterbrach Harry Hermine hitzig.

„Die spinnen doch", stimmte Seamus ihm zu.

„Wisst ihr was?Die können machen was sie wollen, es interessiert mich ganz einfach nicht!", sagte Hermine plötzlich energisch.

„Ich habe jetzt erstmal zwei Wochen Herbstferien und ich lasse mir meine gute Laune nicht von vermiesen,

und schon gar nicht von Lavender Brown und Ron Weasley!"


	9. Chapter 9

_so , als erstes entschuldige ich mich mal dafür das ich so lange gebraucht habe!  
ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir ;) !  
aber ich hab ja jetzt ferien (endlich!) und ab jetzt gehts schneller._**  
**

_reviews sind wie immer herzlich willkommen!!!_**  
**

**Kapitel 9 **

** Endlich zusammen - Glückliches Wiedersehen**

„Liebling!"  
„Mum!"

Freudig sprang Hermine in die Arme in ihrer Mutter.

„Wie geht es dir , mein Schatz?", fragte ihr Vater.„Blendend.", lachte Hermine und fiel auch ihm um den Hals.  
„Ja, das sieht man dir an.",scherzte er und erwiederte ihre Umarmung herzlich.

Die soeben wiedervereinte Familie sah sich glücklich an.

Hermine hob ihren Koffer an , den ihr Vater ihr sofort aus der Hand nahm.

Dann schlängelten sie sich an all den Menschen am Bahnhof vorbei und schlugen die Richtung zum Parkplatz ein.  
Gemeinsam stiegen sie in ihr Auto und fuhren in die kleine Vorstadt von London, wo die Grangers lebten.

Schon von weitem konnte Hermine aus dem Autofenster eine Gestalt sehen, die wartend auf den Treppenstufen zu ihrem Haus saß.  
Sie grinste und sprang aus dem Auto, sobald ihr Vater die Bremse angezogen hatte.

Gespielt gelassen schländerte sie auf Hilary zu, die noch immer auf den Treppenstufen saß und sie angrinste. Hermine hielt sich eine Hand über die Augen, da die Abendsonne grell auf sie hinab schien.

„Hey."

„Hey."

Die zwei grinsten sich schweigend an. Plötzlich holte Hilary ein Stück Papier zum Vorschein, auf dem sie anscheinend bis gerade gesessen hatte.

„Willst du mir was bestimmtes sagen?", grinste Hermine sie an.

„Willst du mich dazu bringen dir was bestimmtes zu sagen?" , konterte Hilary frech.

Hermine versuchte nach dem Papier zu greifen, doch Hilary zog es schnell zurück und stand auf.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Die erfolgreiche Absolventin der angeblich schwierigsten Prüfung die überhaupt gar nicht so schwierig war,und frischgebackene Hogwartsschülerin!" Sie verbeugte sich lachend und Hermine stimmte ein und zog sie in eine Umarmung.

„Das ist Wahnsinn!Ich freue mich so!", rief sie.

„Ich mich auch", würgte Hilary in diesem Moment hervor und fügte hustend hinzu:  
„Aber wenn du mich jetzt nicht bald loslässt hab ich keine Chance mehr Hogwarts überhaupt noch zu sehen ."

Hermine ließ sie los und strahlte sie an. „Wann?"

"Nächste Weihnachten", antwortete Hilary und rollte mit den Augen.  
"Direkt nach den Ferien, wann denkst du denn?"

Hermine zog ihre Freundin in Richtung Haus.   
„Komm, das muss gefeiert werden.Du hast heute abend doch noch nichts vor?!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Dein Vater hat uns alles vererbt.Das Haus, das Vermögen und all die Ländereien.Es gab keinerlei Probleme." ,erzählte Narcissa Malfoy und stieß die große Eichentüre auf.

Sie betraten die riesige Eingangshalle, die kühl und dunkel vor ihnen lag.

Narcissa drehte sich um und lächelte.  
Kein gespieltes Lächeln, ein richtiges, echtes Lächeln, was man bei ihr nicht so oft zu sehen bekam.  
„Ich bin sehr froh das du da bist, Draco." , sagte sie zu ihrem Sohn, der hinter ihr stand und ebenfalls lächelte, was auch nicht gerade oft vorkam.

Narcissa Malfoy war es jahrelang verboten worden persönliche Gespräche mit ihrem Sohn zu führen, geschweige denn ein mütterliches Verhältnis zu ihm aufzubauen.

Ihr Mann, Lucius Malfoy, hatte entschieden seinen Sohn zu einem kalten schwarzen Magier und Todesser zu erziehen.

Narcissa hatte innerlich die ganze Zeit über gehofft, dass dieser Versuch fehlschlagen würde.

Denn auch wenn fast alle Zauberer aus ihrer Familie schwarzmagisch gewesen waren (und viele hatte ihre Überzeugung zum Dunkeln auch schon ihr Leben gekostet, so wie Lucius), es gab immer wieder Lichtblicke, die nicht auf die Dunkleseite wechselten.

Nun, nach so langer Zeit war sie wieder alleine mit ihrem Sohn.

Und so merkwürdig es klingen mochte , sie hatte sich vorgenommen ihre Verbindung zu stärken und damit ein wenig der verlorenen Zeit wieder aufzuholen.

„Komm, einer der Hauselfen hat bestimmt schon das Essen angerichtet.  
Du hast bestimmt viel aus Hogwarts zu erzählen."

Während des Abendessens führten die Zwei ihre erste richtige Unterhaltung seit Jahren.

Draco war es fast so, als würde er seine Mutter neu kennenlernen.

Wo war die schweigende, nie eine mieneverziehende steife Frau ,die sich seine Mutter nannte?

Hier lachte sie, redete wie ein Wasserfall und war überhaupt ganz anders.  
Er genoss es sichtlich einmal die richtige Seite seiner Mutter sehen.

Nachdem sie bis tief in die Nacht erzählt , geredet und gelacht hatten ,  
entschied Draco ins Bett zu gehen.Der Tag war doch sehr lang gewesen.

„Draco, ich möchte dich noch um eines bitten.", sagte Narcissa als Draco schon fast aus der Türe war.Er drehte sich um und sah sie abwartend an.

„Dieses Haus hier...die dunklen Mauern, diese düstere Atmosphäre...ich finde wir sollten endlich einen Schlussstrich ziehen.Uns davon befreien.Ich glaube wir brauchen beide einen Neuanfang und damit müssen auch am besten alle Erinnerungen an diese... dunklen Zeiten aus diesem Haus verschwinden.Das heißt, neue Farben, Möbel und all der Rest. "

Draco sah seine Mutter überrascht an.

„Ich weiß, die Idee wirkt auf den ersten Blick etwas sehr seltsam", fügte sie schnell hinzu,  
doch Draco nickte nur und meinte: „Ich finde du hast Recht.Wir werden das hinkriegen, da bin ich mir sicher. Wir können direkt morgen anfangen.Aber ich gehe jetzt schlafen.Gute Nacht.  
Mum."

Er drehte sich um.  
Während er die Treppen hinauf ging,  
überlegte er sich wie seine Kindheit ausgesehen hätte wenn seine Mutter ihn erzogen hätte.

Ob er überhaupt dann überhaupt nach Slytherin gekommen wäre.

Ob er mit Potter und Dumbledore gegen den dunkeln Lord gekämpft hätte.

Und er überlegte, ob es doch noch nicht zu spät war, wie er vorher immer gedacht hatte.

Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf.  
Das, was er und seine Mutter hier vorhatten war der erste Schritt.

Der erste Schritt in ein 'neues' Leben.

Um sich zu befreien.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hallo!_

_Mal kurz eine Ankündigung: in den nächsten drei Wochen wirds leider keine neuen Kapitel geben, ich bin in Urlaub und von da aus geht das (leider) nicht.  
Aber ich verspreche das ich mich trotzdem schonmal ans Schreiben gebe und ein paar Kapitel auf Vorrat schreibe ;)_

_Also, wie immer bitte reviewn!!!_**  
**

**Kapitel 10 **

**Selbstständig - Große Pläne  
**

Nachdem Hermine und Hilary am vorigen abend ordentlich gefeiert hatten und auch nicht allzu früh ins Bett gefallen waren, verbrachten die zwei ihren Vormittag weitläufig im Bett.

„Hermine?Telefon!", rief ihre Mutter von der Küche aus.

"Hmmhm", murmelte Hermine nur im Schlaf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Hermine! Hast du nicht gehört?Telefon für dich!", rief ihre Mutter nun schon deutlich lauter (für Hermine eindeutig _zu_ laut)

„Ja, ich bin ja auf dem Weg.", rief sie verschlafen zurück und hievte sich aus ihrem bequemen Bett.

In Gedanken arbeitete sie schon an einer Liste mit Beschimpfungen, die sie ihrem (gerade sehr unbeliebten) Anrufer direkt zur Begrüßung an den Kopf schmeißen konnte.  
Wem fiel es bitteschön ein sie in einer solchen herrgotts Frühe aus dem Bett zu jagen?

Sie sah auf die Uhr. Halb 12.Naja, vielleicht keine herrgotts Frühe trotzdem eine Frechheit, sagte sie sich und nahm den Hörer von ihrer Mutter entgegen.

„Hallo?", krächtzte sie ins Telefon.Ihre Stimme hatte gestern abend wohl auch etwas gelitten...  
„Hey Mine! Du hörst dich richtig wach an und so als wärst du gerade in bester Verfassung.", ertönte Harrys Stimme vom anderen Ende der Leitung.  
Sie konnte sich sein Grinsen schon förmlich vorstellen.

„Hahaha.Sehr witzig.Also, um mal eins klarzustellen: du hast mich gerade aus dem Bett gejagt und dir sollte jetzt ein sehr guter Grund einfallen warum, denn sonst hast du in Hogwarts mehr als ein blaues Auge.Lassen die Dursleys dich jetzt eigentlich telefonieren?Das wäre ein echtes Wunder.", begrüßte Hermine ihren besten Freund forsch und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.  
Sie stöhnte auf.  
Das nächste Mal sollte sie es mit 'sich langsam setzen' versuchen...

„Die Dursleys sind gerade einkaufen.Naja, ich wollte fragen ob du mir helfen willst."  
„Helfen?Wobei?", fragte Hermine argwöhnisch.Sie ahnte nichts Gutes.

„Na, du weißt schon.Ich bin jetzt 17, erwachsen! Ich will nicht länger bei den Dursleys wohnen.  
Ich hab jetzt ein gutes Recht dazu, mir eine eigene Wohnung zuzulegen.Ich hab mir mal im Tagespropheten ein paar Anzeigen für magische wohnungen in London angesehen.  
Ich würd die gern besichtigen, aber nicht alleine.Also, wie stehts, kommst du mit?", erklärte Harry.

„Ja klar.Hilary kommt wohl auch mit , okay?"

„Geht klar.Um 1 Uhr im Tropfenden Kessel, unser erster Termin ist um halb 2.Bis dann."  
„Ja, bye", sagte Hermine und legte auf.

Dann wählte sie die Nummer von Hilary.  
Nach einer Weile nahm auf der anderen Seite jemand ab.  
„Was willst du?", fragte Hilary müde ins Telefon.

„Wir treffen uns um 1 mit Harry in der Stadt, Wohnungssuche.Komm aus den Federn." , erklärte Hermine in knappen Worten.

„Wohnungssuche?", fragte Hilary nur dumpf.

„Ja, das ist das wo man von A nach B latscht und sich alte dreckige Wohnungen zu horrenden Preisen anguckt. Um 1.Wir müssen uns beeilien.", erklärte Hermine ungeduldig.  
„Okay ich... um 1?! Beim Barte des Merlin, verdammt!"

Hilary war endlich richtig aufgewacht.

„Genau, Hil.Ich komm gleich rüber, ich muss selbst noch duschen gehen damit ich nicht ganz so aussehe wie einer von Voldemorts untoter Armee...bis dann!"

Hilary streckte sich.  
Irgendwie hatte sie das ungute Gefühl das das heute ein ziemlich langer Tag werden würde...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Also, ich hatte vor, die Fenster vergrößern zu lassen, die Wände von diesem dunklen grün zu befreien und sie hellgelb oder weiß zu streichen, die kalten Fliesen müssen raus und natürlich neue Möbel." , erklärte ihm seine Mutter strahlend als sie in das große Wohnzimmer gelangten.

Sie hatte sich wirklich viel vorgenommen.  
Draco versuchte sich den Raum heller vorzustellen und mit den von seienr Mutter geplanten Dingen.  
Große Veränderung.  
Eigentlich hasste er Veränderungen.

„Dann haben wir aber noch viel Arbeit vor uns.", sagte er und seuftze.

„Ich weiß", sagte seine Mutter „aber um sich...davon zu befreien, um diese grauen Zeiten wirklich hinter uns zu lassen denke ich das es wirklich nötig ist.  
Wir brauchen einen Neuanfang, Draco und nicht düstere Räume, die uns zur Verzweiflung bringen."

Die Stimme seiner Mutter war energisch geworden und ihre Augen sprühten fast vor Entschlossenheit.  
Er hatte sie noch nie so an einem Projekt arbeiten gesehen.

Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er sie überhaupt noch nie arbeiten sehen, immer nur Befehle erteilend.

„Na gut.Ich würde sagen, wir fangen mit dem Wohnzimmer an.Die Hauselfen können uns dabei helfen, die Möbel hier raus zuschaffen.", sagte Draco.

Es stand außer Frage, irgendwelche Handwerker dafür ins Haus zu holen.  
Sie mussten das alleine schaffen.Und damit fingen sie an.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Also.Wir waren bisher in 3 Wohnungen.Wie viele haben wir noch?", fragte Hilary auf dem Weg zu der nächsten Wohnung.

„Noch 5.", meldete sich Harry zu Wort, während er eine Anzeige in der Zeitung durchstrich.

„Also, von den dreien die wir jetzt gesehen haben kommt nur die Zweite in die engere Wahl.  
Die anderen zwei waren nichts.", sagte Hermine, ein wenig außer Atem.

„Wir werden ja sehen.", meinte Hilary und drückte auf eine Klingel.

„Ah, guten Tag!Sie hatten angerufen?", ein kleiner alter Mann hatte ihnen die Türe geöffnet.  
„Ja. Harry Potter.", sagte Harry und gab dem Mann die Hand.

„Na dann, würde ich sagen kommen sie direkt mit.Ladys first.", sagte er und hielt die Tür für Hermine und Hilary offen .

Sie mussten vier Treppen steigen , bis der Mann keuchend vor einer Tür hielt.

„Haben sie hier drin gewohnt?", fragte Harry interessiert.

„Ja, aber wissen sie, ich lebe alleine und mit dem Alter wird auch das treppensteigen immer schwieriger.Ich habe mir eine neue Wohnung besorgt, und nun will ich diese hier verkaufen.  
Sie ist wirklich noch in einem sehr guten Zustand.", sagte der Mann und schloss die Türe auf.

Sie betraten einen kleinen weißen Flur.

„Gerade aus kommen sie in die Küche, rechts ist das Wohnzimmer, daneben das Badezimmer und links das Schlafzimmer.Kommen sie.", der Mann winkte sie heran und führte sie durch alle Räume.

Sie waren gerade wieder im Wohnzimmer angelangt, als Harry sich erwartungsvoll zu den beiden Mädchen umdrehte. „Und? Was sagt ihr?"

„Also ich finde das Wohnzimmer hier sehr schön.Diese große Fensterfront, da kannst du auf ganz London runtergucken, das ist wirklich cool.", meinte Hilary und schaute fasziniert aus den riesigen Fenstern hinunter auf die kleine Straße. „Und hier ist alles schön hell." , fügte sie hinzu.

„Ja... außerdem bist du mit der Wohnung sehr zentral.Zwei Straßen weiter ist die Winkelgasse.", äußerte Hermine sich.

„Ich finde die Wohnun ideal.", sagte Harry mit glänzenden Augen.  
„Leute, ich glaube wir müssen die anderen Wohnungen nicht mehr angucken.", meinte er plötzlich.

„Bist du sicher?Ich meine, schaden könnte es nicht, oder?", warf Hermine skeptisch ein.

„Nein.", sagte Harry entschieden. „Ich will die Wohnung hier, bevor sie weg ist.So was kriegt man nicht alle Tage geboten!"

„Sehr richtig.", lächelte der alte Mann. „Solche Wohnungen sind ratzfatz weg.Aber ich möchte ihnen nicht reinreden.  
Die Wohnung hat übrigens einen sehr aktualisierten Apparierschutz, nur der Besitzer kann hier rein oder raus apparieren."

„Na dann.Wollen wir mal zu den Verträgen kommen.", sagte Harry und folgte dem Mann.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eine halbe Stunde später sprang Harry in der Winkelgasse umher und sang:  
„Ich hab eine Wohnung , ich hab eine Wohnung!"

„Harry, hör auf ,die Leute denken noch du wärst hirnkrank.", lachte Hermine.  
„Denken die doch eh.Ein Hirnkranker mit einer neuen Wohnung!", Harry grinste und sang weiter.

Die drei setzten sich in ein naheliegendes Cafe.

„Aber die Wohnung ist echt schön, Harry . Ich glaube von mir kriegst du jetzt öfters Besuch.", grinste Hilary und bestellte eine sich eine Cola.

"Hmm...Mädels ihr habt diese Woche noch nichts vor, oder?  
Ich muss diese Wohnung nur noch mit Möbeln ausstatten, die Wände können weiß bleiben.  
Aber ich würde sie gerne einigermaßen fertig haben bevor ich nach Spanien fahre.  
Denkt ihr, ich schaffe das?", fragte er nachdenklich.

„Klar, wir helfen dir.", sagte Hermine.  
„Ja!Kommt, morgen gehen wir Sofas ausprobieren!", rief Hilary begeistert und sie machten sich einen Plan, was sie noch alles zu erledigen hatten.

Harry freute sich.

Nie wieder Dursleys!


	11. Chapter 11

_Hallihallo!_

_Ich bin endlich aus dem (wohlverdienten) Urlaub zurück, sodass es jetzt weitergehen kann ;)  
ich hoffe ihr habt die ff nicht vergessen (wehe!!!(: ) und bitte reviewn, wie immer. _

_Viel Spaß! _

**Möbelhäuser und freche Zungen**

Es war der erste Montag in den Ferien und überraschenderweise regnete an diesem Tag einmal nicht.

Das kam Harry, Hermine und Hilary nur zu Gute, die sich schon in der Londoner Wohnung getroffen hatten und heute mit der Einrichtung anfangen wollten.  
Für Hilarys Geschmack allerdings viel zu früh.  
Es sah so aus als hätten sie sich noch viel vorgenommen. Die Wohnung war komplett leer.

„Also.Womit wollen wir überhaupt anfangen?", fragte Harry und raufte sich , ein wenig verzweifelt , die Haare.

„Ich würde sagen, zuerst einmal dein Schlafzimmer.Ich meine, noch eine Nacht solltest du nicht im Schlafsack auf dem Boden verbringen.Wir müssen dir erstmal ein Bett besorgen." , entschied Hermine und schrieb dies auch gleich auf.

Sie war schon hellwach im Gegensatz zu ihrer Freundin, deren einzig gemurmelter Beitrag war : „Ich will auch ein Bett."

„Okay.Schlafzimmer. Was muss da sonst noch rein außer einem Bett? ... wie wärs mit einem Schrank?", Harry, der scharf nachgedacht hatte (A/N: hört hört ) war hellauf begeistert von seinem eigenem Vorschlag und riss Hermine enthusiastisch den Stift aus der Hand.

„Ja, ein Bett, ein Schrank, einen Spielgel und vielleicht einen Teppich.Damit hätten wir das schonmal so ungefähr.Zum nächsten Zimmer." zählte Hermine auf und nahm Harry nebenbei die Liste wieder aus der Hand.

„Ähh.Moment.", unterbrach Harry, „Wozu brauche ich denn einen Spiegel?"

„Harry.Jeder normale Mensch der morgens halbwegs orrdentlich aus dem Haus geht hat einen Spiegel.", erwiederte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen.  
„Einer im Badezimmer würde es auch tun", grummelte Harry.

„Ja, einer im Badezimmer _und_ einer im Schlafzimmer.Das ist gut.", bestimmte Hermine.

„Aber ich will mich nicht die ganze Zeit selbst anstarren.Das tun schon genug andere Leute. Ich bin nicht selbstverliebt (A/N: nur manchmal...)!", sagte Harry hartnäckig.

Hermine seuftze. „Harry.Willst du jetzt das wir dir helfen oder nicht?Wir sind Experten im Einrichten und glaub mir, im Schlafzimmer _muss_ ein Spiegel hängen.Okay?"

Nach dieser (eigentlich sehr hirnrissigen) Diskussion bemengelte Harry kein weiteres Mal die Einrichtungsvorschläge von Hermine, und die von Hilary, die ab und zu aus ihrem Tiefschlaf aufwachte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Dracooo!Nun komm schon! Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!" , drängelte ihn seine Mutter, die am Fuß der Treppe auf ihn wartete.

Bei Merlins Bart, worauf hatte er sich hier eingelassen?

„Jajaja, ich komme ja schon", maulte Draco und zog sich im Gehen noch sein T-shirt über.

Hatte er nicht eigentlich Ferien? Welcher Unmensch zwang ihn sich so früh ( halb 8)aus seinem Bett zu bequemen?

Narcissa wollte so schnell wie möglich mit der Renovierung anfangen, deswegen hatte sie ihrem Sohn den Brotkorb beim Frühstück praktisch schon weggezogen bevor er überhaupt angefangen hatte.

„Wir werden uns aufteilen. Ich werde die Farben aussuchen gehen, und du wirst die Möbel für unser Wohnzimmer kaufen gehen." , teilte sie ihm mit und drückte ihm eine Kreditkarte in die Hand.Er beäugte diese skeptisch.  
Seit wann benutzte seine Mutter eine Geldkarte vom Muggeln?

Und was sollte er...?

„Ich vertraue ganz auf deinen Geschmack.", sagte seine Mutter lächelnd, so als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen.

Draco schluckte.Das konnte ja noch heiter werden...

„Du wirst in das Muggelmöbelhaus gehen.Dort haben sie eine große Wahl und du wirst nicht so schnell erkannt und jeder sieht dich an.", erklärte seine Mutter noch weiter.

„Ah.", war Dracos einziger Kommentar, da ihm sonst nichts einfiel.

Auch wenn er es nie im Leben zu geben würde, er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung.  
Weder von Möbeln, noch von Muggelmöbelhäusern.Er fühlte sich wirklich ein wenig hilflos.  
Er? In einem Muggelmöbelhaus? Alleine??  
Ein gemeines Grinsen zeichnete sich plötzlich auf auf seinen Lippen ab.

„Mum, darf ich jemanden dahin mitnehmen?"

Wozu hatte man schließlich Freunde?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Hilary!!!", brüllte ihr Hermine ins Ohr. „Würdest du jetzt endlich deinen A...llerwertesten erheben, wir wollen jetzt gehen!"

Harry und sie standen schon im Flur, nur Hilary war in dieser kurzen Zeit anscheinend weggedöst.

Nun stand sie auch neben den Beiden , halbwegs wach - dank Hermine- und war endlich bereit zu gehen.

Also.Das nächste Möbelhaus ist... am besten fahren wir mit der U-Bahn.", schlug Hermine vor.

„Nein wirklich.", war Harrys sarkastische Stimme zu hören „wie hattest du denn sonst gedacht das wir da hin kommen?Mit dem Besen?"

Hermine ließ seinen Kommentar ungeachtet und die Drei machten sich auf den Weg.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Irgendwann...ja, irgendwann wird meine bittere Rache kommen, jaaa, dann...", sinnierte Blaise Zabini düster vor sich hin während er schlotternd in die eisige Kälte (gute 18 Grad, aber er hatte schon immer einen Hang zum Dramatischen) hinaus starrte.

„Beeil dich mal was Blaise, ich habe keine Lust mir bei der Kälte hier draußen noch eine Erkältung zu holen.", rief Draco durch die offene Türe.  
Innerlich grinste er wie ein kleines Kind.

Er wusste das es eigentlich noch relativ früh am Morgen war (auch er war ja nicht gerade ein Morgenmensch) , doch Blaise Zabini war der größte Morgenmuffel den die Welt jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.Auch wenn man sich das bei dem geheimnisvollem Slytherin und Hogwartsschwarm schlecht vorstellen konnte.  
Vor seinem 2 Kaffe war er morgens unerträglich. Aber das schien Draco nicht weiter zu stören.

Blaise erschien mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck in der Türe, seine schwarzen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, was sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn war.  
Draco wollte gerade seinen Mund öffnen um einen spöttischen Kommentar abzulassen,  
aber Blaise hob nur die Hand und fauchte : „Wehe du sagst auch nur ein Wort!"

Nach seiner Rechnung hatte Draco nun wirklich etwas Gut bei ihm.Mehr als das.

Überhaupt konnte er von Glück reden, das er sein bester Freund war, denn jeder andere der ihn um diese Uhrzeit mit sturmklingeln aus dem Bett geworfen hätte, hätte mit sicherlich keinen angenehmen Tag gehabt, soviel war sicher.

Und nun wurde er auch noch in ein Muggelmöbelhaus geschleppt und musste Wohnzimmerdekoration aussuchen!

Wahrlich, _so _hatte er sich seinen Ferienbeginn nicht vorgestellt...

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Wie wärs mit dem?" schlug Hilary vor und warf sich auf das große Bett das ihr am nächsten stand.

„Hil, ich habe auch noch vor etwas anderes in das Zimmer zu stellen außer ein Bett das den Raum bis zum Anschlag ausfüllt!Wenn ich das Ding darein stelle kann ich wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal die Tür öffnen!" , entgegnete Harry und rollte mit den Augen.

„Fänd ich lustig.Dann hättest du immer eine Ausrede wenn du zu spät kommst:  
'Tut mir leid, ich musste mein Bett erst noch zersägen damit ich an die Türe kam'. ", kicherte Hilary und schmiss sich auch direkt wieder auf das nächstliegende Bett.

„Hey Harry, wie findest du das denn?" rief Hermine von der anderen Seite des Ganges.

Sie lag auf einem Bett mit Normalgröße und einem weißen Rahmen.  
„Ist aufjedenfall schonmal bequem.", grinste sie.

Hilary kam auch schon angestürmt und ließ sich mit einem : „Lass mal testen."  
in die weiche Matratze sinken.

„Jaaa!Das ist sehr gut.Das nehmen wir!" entschied sie direkt.

„Hallo?!Erstens sagst du zu jedem Bett das eine bequeme Matratze hat, das es das allerbeste wäre und zweitens soll das zufällig MEIN Bett werden, ich hab auch noch ein Wort mitzureden!", rief Harry entrüstet und legte sich ebenfalls auf das Bett.

„Ähem.Kann ich ihnen helfen?"  
Ein Verkäufer war an das Bett getreten und musterte alle Drei mit einem skeptischem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ähhh, ja.", antwortete Harry ein wenig verlegen.  
„Ich würde dieses Bett hier gerne kaufen."

Sofort hellte sich die Miene der Verkäufers auf und er sprach mit honigsüßer Verkaufsstimme  
„Aber sicher mein Herr.Wenn sie kurz mit in mein Büro kommen würden und den Bestellschein ausführen würden."

„Mit Vergnügen.", murmelte Harry mit einem ironischen Unterton.

„Mädels, wenn ihr Lust habt könnt ihr was Deko kaufen gehen, ich weiß das ihr das gerne macht.  
Aber wehe ihr kauft was Pinkes oder was Kitschiges.Dann gnade euch Mer...Gott.", grinste Harry und sah auf den Verkäufer. Dann drehte er sich um und folgte ihm.

Hilary und Hermine saßen auf dem Bett und grinsten sich an.

„Deko.", grinste Hilary übertrieben und sah Hermine vielsagend an.

In der nächsten Minute hatten sich die zwei einen Wagen geschnappt und rasten in die Dekorationsabteilung.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO

„Helf mir mal...wir haben neue Stühle, nen Tisch und ein Regal ausgesucht...was braucht man noch in einem Wohnzimmer?", fragte Draco nachdenklich.

Als er bemerkte das ihm niemand antwortete drehte er sich fragend um und suchte nach seinen besten Freund der sich anscheinend gerade verdünnisiert hatte.

„Blaise? Blaise kannst du mir mal bitte sagen was du da machst?"

Entgeistert sah er Blaise vor einem Bild stehen, der dieses Bild drehte und wendete und einen ziemlich verkniffen Gesichtsausdruck hatte.

„Warum bewegt sich das nicht?", fragte er ratlos und drehte sich zu Draco um.

Dieser verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Wenn du auch nur einmal aufgepasst hättest, wüsstest du das sich Muggelbilder nicht bewegen können."  
„Oh.", war alles was Blaise dazu einfiel und er stellte das Bild zurück.  
„Als ob du im Unterricht aufpassen würdest.", grummelte er.  
„Sagt ja keiner.Hat mir meine Mum gesagt.", grinste Draco und wählte zwei Bilder aus.

Auf einmal hörte er hinter sich ein Geräusch und kurz darauf folgte der Schrei: „Aufpassen!"Noch gerade rechtzeitig drückten sie sich gegen das Regal, da sie sonst der vorbeifahrende Einkaufswagen in Höchstgeschwindigkeit vermutlich unter die Räder gebracht hätte.

Ein flippiges Mädchen im gleichen Alter sprang aus dem Wagen und ging auf sie zu.

„Hey, tut mir leid. Alles okay?", fragte das Mädchen, ein Lachen unterdrückend.  
„Passt schon.", murmelte Blaise überrumpelt.  
„Na dann.", das Mädchen grinste ihn an.

„Hilary komm, du wolltest die Pflanzen aussuchen, nicht ich!", hörten sie eine Stimme von dem Wagen her.

Draco drehte sich um. Das konnte doch nicht etwa, ...

Doch.Natürlich.Sie war es.

Warum musste er Granger ausgerechnet an dem Tag treffen, an dem er in einem Muggelmöbelhaus einkaufen ging???  
Das Schicksal meinte es nicht wirklich gut mit ihm.

„Granger.", maulte er ihr auch entgegen.

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Malfoy?Sag mal, was machst du denn hier?"  
Nun drehte sich auch Blaise um. „Ach ne.War ja klar das wir die ausgerechnet heute treffen.", stöhnte er.

„Ja, ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen Zabini.",rief Hermine ihm entgegen und ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Ihr kennt euch?", fragte nun Hilary irritiert an Hermine gewandt.  
„Was, die gehört zu dir?", fragte Draco ebenfalls Hermine und zog die Augenbraue hoch.  
„Kein Wunder, sie hätte mich fast ins Krankenhaus gebracht.", warf nun auch Blaise ein.

Hermine, der das so langsam alles zu viel wurde, schenkte den beiden Slytherins einen bösen Blick und sagte zu Hilary : „Darf ich vorstellen, Malfoy und Blaise, die wahrscheinlich arrogantesten , eingebildetesten Arschlöcher die du jemals in deinem Leben getroffen hast."

„Schöner hättest du es wirklich nicht sagen können Granger.Immer diese netten Umschreibungen", grinste Draco überheblich.

„Ja, ich weiß.Ich erzähle nur zutreffendes.", fauchte Hermine zurück.  
Mit diesem arroganten Ton konnte er sie wirklich zur Weißglut treiben (was er natürlich auch ausnützte).

„Komm Hil, wir haben noch was besseres zu tun.Außerdem überkommt mich jedes Mal die Lust den beiden einen Fluch aufzulegen sobald ich sie auch nur sehe und man sollte meine Nerven nicht überstrapazieren."

Sie zog Hilary in den nächsten Gang.

Blaise und Draco hörten nur noch das Gelächter der beiden Mädchen und sahen sich an, bis Draco irgendwann sagte:  
„Diese Gryffindor hat manchmal wirklich eine verdammt freche Zunge."


	12. Chapter 12

_Hier ist das nächste Kapitel! _

_Tut mir leid, eigentlich wollte ich die Ferien noch ein bisschen weiter beschreiben, aber mir fehlt es im Moment etwas an Kreativität..._

_Ein grooßes Dankeschön an meine Reviewer  
Lasst von euch hören !!! (:_

**  
Hogwarts - Wiedersehen**

Hilary und Hermine faulenzten gerade auf einer Bank in dem naheliegenden Park und genossen die letzten Sommerstrahlen.

Bald schon würde es nach Hogwarts gehen.

„Ach, Hermine.Ich hab vergessen dir was zu sagen.", fiel es Hilary plötzlich ein.  
„Dann tu's jetzt.", antwortete Hermine die sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurückgelehnt hatte.

„Hmm,okay.Professor Dumbledore will das ich per Flohpulver schon etwas früher nach Hogwarts komme, dann werde ich da im Büro in ein Haus einsortiert.Er hat gesagt du kannst mit kommen wenn du magst.Du musst aber nicht.Aber wenn ich es mir so überlege wäre es wohl besser.Für mich.Also du musst.Okay?"  
Nervös nagte sie an ihren Fingernägeln.

„Klar komm ich mit.Ohne mich stirbst du ja vor Angst und Nervosität.", grinste Hermine und boxte ihrer Freundin spielend in die Seite.  
„Wohl war...", murmelte diese nur und lächelte zurück.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Also.Noch 3 Minuten.", sagte Hilary nervös und trippelte vor dem Kamin auf und ab.

Hermine hatte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und verdrehte die Augen.  
Ihre Freundin hatte sie eine halbe Stunde zu früh aus dem Bett gejagt , was zur Folge hatte das sie 15 Minuten früher fertig waren als geplant.

Und nun hatte Hilary es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht Hermine jedesmal unnötigerweise zu unterrichten, wenn wieder einmal eine Minute umgegangen war.

„Noch zwei Min-"

„Gut. Lass uns gehen.Jetzt sind wir pünktlich genug.", unterbrach Hermine.

Hilary atmete noch einmal tief durch und verschwand dann im Kamin.  
Hermine folgte ihr kurze Zeit später.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Ah, Guten Morgen Miss Walden und Miss Granger. Schön sie wohlbehütet wieder zusehen.", empfing sie Dumbledore vergnügt.

Er saß wie üblich hinter seinem Schreibtisch, lutschte gerade ein Zitronenbon und musterte die Neuankömmlinge interessiert.

„Guten Morgen Professor Dumbledore.", flöteten Hermine und Hilary synchron.

„Na dann.Da alles weitere schon soweit geklärt wurde, will ich nicht länger um den heißen Brei reden und Sie einteilen lassen, Miss Walden.Dann haben sie noch genügend Zeit das Schloss zu erkunden.Der Hogwarts Zug mit den anderen Schülern wir gegen abend eintreffen.", informierte sie Dumbledore.  
„Nun Miss Walden, nehmen sie bitte Platz. Miss Granger, ich werde es Ihnen zumuten diese kurze Zeit ohne einen Stuhl auszukommen.", lächelte er an Hermine gewandt während Hilary sich auf den Stuhl begab.

Der Direktor holte den Sprechenden Hut, der schon auf dem Shcreibtisch bereit lag, und setzte ihn Hilary kurzerhand auf.

„Es dauerte nicht mal eine Minute, da stand die Wahl des Hutes schon fest.  
„GRYFFINDOR!", trompetete es laut in den Raum.

„Na, das ging ja schnell", sagte Dumbledore amüsiert.  
„Hiermit entlasse ich sie. Ich werde sie heute abend beim Festessen wiedersehen."

„Wiedersehen Professor."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Siehst du?Ich hab doch gesagt es gibt so gut wie keine Zweifel", grinste Hermine als sie das Büro des Schulleiters verließen.

„Hast recht.Na dann, zeig mir mal was es hier so alles gibt!"

„Gerne. Aber lass uns zu allererst in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, das ist eh der wichtigste Weg und ich glaube Parvati und noch ein paar andere sind hiergeblieben, die stell ich dir dann mal vor.", erklärte Hermine und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Hilary bestaunte die Eingangshalle, die noch einmal größer wirkte, da sich im Moment keine Schüler in ihr befanden.

Sie steuerten auf die Treppe zu, in den Korridor und an dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung vorbei und begegneten schon der Katze des Hausmeisters, auf die Hilary um ein Haar draufgetreten wäre.

Hermine ging voraus und rief dabei:  
"Weißt du, hier kann man sich wirklich leicht verlaufen!  
Du musst wissen das sich manche Treppen bewegen, aber den Dreh hat man schnell raus.  
Und da gibt es auch Treppenstufen in denen bl-"

„Hermine?", hörte sie die panische Stimme von Hilary. „Hilfe!"

„Bleibt man stecken, ja.", vollendete Hermine ihren Satz und lachte.

„Hey du dumme Kuh, jetzt lach nicht sondern helf mir mal lieber!  
Was ist das überhauot für eine blöde Idee, wozu soll das gut sein das man in Treppenstufen stecken bleibt?", rief Hilary ärgerlich.

Hermine packte sie am Arm und zog sie mit einem Ruck auf die nächste Stufe.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Hermine!", kam ein überraschter Ausruf als sie dem Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.

Parvati saß , mit ein paar anderen, am Kaminfeuer.  
Sie sprang auf und kam auf sie zu.

„Parvati!Schön dich wiederzusehen! Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Hilary.Neu auf Hogwarts!", sagte Hermine und umarmte ihre Schulfreundin.

„Hey, schön dich kennenzulernen!", begrüßte Parvati Hilary freundlich.

Sie gesellten sich zu der Gruppe am Kamin und stiegen mit ein in eine Runde 'Snape Explodiert' ein.

„Ha, so knüpft man Kontakte!", flüsterte Hilary Hermine ins Ohr und grinste zufrieden.

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Moment, ich glaube da sind unsere Sunnyboys!", rief Hermine.

Sie, Parvati und Hilary hatten sich in die Eingangshalle gestellt und auf die Wiederkehrer gewartet unter denen sich auch Harry und Seamus befanden.

„Meine Güte Jungs!Ihr seid ja braun wie Schokolade!"grinste Parvati als die zwei auf sie zukamen.

Nach der üblichen Begrüßung tauschten sie sich noch über alles wissenswerte aus Harrys und Seamus Urlaub aus (Seamus hatte eine Qualle am Bein gehabt und Harry war auf einen Krebs getreten) und aus den Ferien der anderen aus.

„Hey, ich hab Hunger.Wollen wir uns langsam in Richtung Essen ähh, ich meine Große Halle bewegen?", fragte Seamus und ging ohne Antworten abzuwarten voraus.  
Die anderen folgten ihm zustimmend.

„Moment, das ist doch die Kleine die mich fast überfahren hätte, oder?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Hermine stöhnte auf.

„Ach.Die gehen auch hier auf die Schule?", fragte Hilary überrascht und drehte sich um.  
„Woher sollte ich sie auch sonst kennen.", antwortete Hermine und knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
„Auch wahr.Welches Haus sind die denn?", fragte Hilary weiter.  
„Welches wohl.Slytherin, da wo alle Angeber sind.", Hermine zeigte auf das Wappen mit der Schlange, das über dem linken Tisch hing.  
„Nun, Granger. Ich würde eher sagen das angeben eine Spezialität der Gryffindors ist.", entgegnete Zabini arrogant von hinten.

„Achja, ich vergaß.Ihr habt ja nicht einmal was zum Angeben!", feuerte Hermine zurück und zog Hilary in eine andere Richtung

Sie quetschten sich auf eine Bank, neben Harry und Parvati und warteten auf Dumbledore.

Und der ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Wilkommen zurück in Hogwarts!"


	13. Chapter 13

_Es tut mir leid das ich mit dem Kapitel hier so in Verzug bin, es sollte eigentlich ja schon viiiel früher draußen sein /  
dafür ist das nächste auch schon so gut wie fertig ;)_

_  
vielen dank für die reviews!!!_

_leider ist das chap nicht so lang, aber wie gesagt es kommt ziemlich bald nachschub (:  
lg, wonder.alive_**  
**

**   
Erster Schultag und Projekte**

„Hilary! Jetzt beeil dich doch bitte einmal in deinem Leben!", rief Hermine und hämmerte verzweifelt an die Badezimmertüre, hinter der sich Hilary jetzt schon seit einer guten Viertelstunde befand.

„Ist ja schon gut!Ich bin fertig.Also fast. Ich meine so gut wie.Ich will nur nicht wie eine Vogelscheuche an meinem ersten Schultag aussehen.", kam die Antwort und Hilary öffnete die Türe.

„Jetzt komm!", sagte Hermine hektisch und suchte ihre Schultasche.

"Ganz ruhig!Wir werden wohl nicht direkt gehängt werden wenn wir 30sekunden zu spät kommen!", versuchte Hilary sie zu beruhigen. „Du kennst Snape nicht!Der macht uns einen Kopf kürzer wenn wir auch nur 3 Sekunden zu spät kommen!"

"Na der scheint ja sehr tolerant zu sein.", murmelte Hilary und stürzte sich in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit hinter Hermine die Treppen runter.

„Da seit ihr ja endlich!"  
Parvati sprang auf. Sie hatte auf die zwei im Gemeinschaftsraum gewartet.  
Die drei stürzten durch die schon fast leeren Korridore hinunter in die Kerker und kamen noch gerade rechtzeitig.

„Warum zum Teufel habt ihr so lange gebraucht?", fragte Harry Hilary aus den Mundwinkeln als sie den dunklen und modrigen Klassenraum betraten.

Hilary grinste schief und flüsterte zurück „Rate mal."

Sie setzte sich zwischen Hermine und Parvati, die eine Bank hinter Seamus, Harry und Neville saßen.  
Neville wirkte ziemlich blass , was aber bei ihm am Anfang der Zaubertrankstunde relativ normal war.

„Guten Morgen.", ertönte Snapes ölige Stimme als er aus seinem Vorratsraum trat.

Hilary, die sich vorgenommen hatte auf jeden Lehrer einen guten Eindruck zu machen, lächelte höflich.

Wahrscheinlich hätte sie auch gelächelt wenn jetzt ein Schwein vor ihr gestanden hätte, aber innerlich machte sie sich schon mal die Notiz das man bei diesem Lehrer sich besser keine Fehler leisten sollte.  
Er machte schon jetzt den Eindruck auf sie, das er auch für zu lautes Atmen Punkte abziehen würde.

„Schlagt das Buch auf Seite 136 auf.Ihr werdet den angegebenen Trank brauen.Zutaten sind in dem Schrank.", erklärte er knapp und verschwand mit raschelndem Umhang wieder in seiner Kammer.

„Das ist also Snape, vor dem alle Angst haben.", wandte sich Hilary leise an Parvati während sie ihr Buch aufschlug.

Parvait beugte sich leicht zu ihr vor und erklärte mit leiser Stimme  
„Ja, er hasst praktisch alle Gryffindors, bevorzugt seine Slytherins zieht mit großem Vergnügen Punkte ab oder verteilt Nachsitzen.Er ist so ziemlich der unbeliebteste Lehrer an der Schule, aber das scheint ihm nichts auszumachen."

Danach begangen sie den Text zu lesen und Hilary stellte erfreut fest, das sie diesen Trank in dem Untericht an ihrer alten Schule schon einmal durchgenommen hatten.  
Sie war eine der Ersten dessen Trank sich schon rot färbte (das sollte er nämlich laut Buch).

Sie schnitt gerade ihre Wurzeln in kleine Würfel, als ein Schatten auf ihrem Tisch erschien.

Sie blickte auf und starrte geradewegs in das hackennasige Gesicht von ihrem unsymphatischen Professor für Zaubertränke.

„Sie sind also die neue Schülerin.", stellte er mit seiner öligen Stimme fest.  
Auf seinem Gesicht waren keinerlei Emotionen zu sehen.

„Ja, Sir.", antwortete Hilary einfach und hielt seinem bohrenden Blick stand.  
Sie hatte nicht vor , vor dieser Person auch nur das geringste Anzeichen von Schwäche zu zeigen.

Ein spöttisches Lächeln zog sich über Snapes dünne Lippen.

„Wir werden ja sehen wie weit Miss Granger sie auf unseren Unterricht vorbereitet hat."  
„Ehrlich gesagt hat sie mich gar nicht vorbereitet. Das habe ich bereits alleine geschafft.", antwortete Hilary nur mit kühler Stimme.

Snape erwiederte dauraf nichts mehr, er drehte sich um und schnaubte als er an Nevilles hellblauem Trank vorbei ging.

Hermine schnaubte leise auf und gab ein Husten von sich, das sehr verdächtig nach "Ekelpacket" klang.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Bin ich froh das diese verdammte Stunde endlich um ist.", stöhnte Seamus sobald sie den Klassenraum verlassen hatten.  
„Ja, die Zeit vergeht hier wie in Zeitlupe.", stimmte ihm Parvati zu und schulterte ihre Tasche.

„Was haben wir jetzt?", fragte Harry während sie die Treppe hinauf gingen.  
„Warte... Verwandlung.", beantwortete Hermine seine Frage.  
„Mit Professor McGonagall.Der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.", fügte sie an Hilary gewand hinzu.

„Na hoffentlich ist die nicht auch so eine Stimmungskanone wie dieser Snape.", murmelte sie.

„Nicht ganz.", grinste Seamus. „Nur streng.Und leider nicht parteiisch."

Sie betraten den Raum.Harry stöhnte.

„Warum verdränge ich immer das wir Verwandlung mit den Slytherins haben?"  
"Das frag ich mich auch", grinste Seamus.

Sie nahmen ihre Plätze ein (Gryffindors links, Slytherins rechts, so wie es sich gehörte).

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Professor McGonagall sie forsch.„Da sie nun alle wohlbehütet aus ihren Ferien zurück sind, fangen wir mit ein paar Wiederholungen an und bereiten uns gleichzeitig auf die UTZ vor.  
Sie werden Gruppen bilden, zu jeweils zwei Schülern.  
Sie werden nach ihrem Leistungsstand aufgeteilt.  
Und zwar ein guter Schüler oder Schülerin und ein Schüler der nicht so gute Leistungen dieses Jahr erbracht hat.  
So gibt der oder die Bessere dem anderen etwas Nachhilfe und wiederholt die Formeln selbst."

Sie atmete durch und holte eine Liste zum Vorschein und teilte die Schüler in die Gruppen ein.

„Miss Granger, sie werden mit Mr.Goyle zusammen arbeiten."

Hermine klappte die Kinnlade hinunter.  
Seamus tätschelte ihr den Rücken mit mitleidsvoller Miene.  
Harry gab ihr einen besorgten Blick (so als hätte er Angst, das sie sich entweder auf McGonagall oder Goyle stürzen würde)

„Mit Goyle?!", wiederholte sie fassungslos.

Draco, der das Schauspiel beobachtet hatte, grinste bei ihrem Entsetzen.  
Blaise stupste ihn an.

„Mit Goyle arbeiten.Das wünsch ich echt niemandem."  
„Doch, der schon.", grinste Draco schadenfroh weiter.

„Malfoy- Longbottom."

Sein Grinsen verschwand schlagartig. Auch Neville schien wie zum Donner gerührt.

„Potter – Parkinson"

Harry ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen.Nein.Nein.Nein.Pansy!

„Zabini- Patil"

„Och nöö.", stöhnte Parvati und sammelte ihre Schulasachen schonmal ein.

McGonagall räusperte sich.  
„Wie Sie sehen, wurden sie so aufgeteilt, das jeweils einer aus einem anderem Haus kommt."  
Sie blickte in die grimmigen bis entsetzten Gesichter vor ihr.  
„Sie sind im 7.Schuljahr.Ich erwarte, das sie zivilisiert miteinander umgehen."

„Zivilisiert!", wiederholte Seamus langsam und starrte seine Lehrerin an als würde sie etwas unmenschliches von ihm verlangen.  
Er musste mit Anthony Goldstein zusammen arbeiten.

„So", McGonagall klatschte in die Hände „Fangen sie bitte an! Und Miss Walden, kommen sie bitte kurz."

Hilary stand auf, während die anderen Schüler ihre Plätze tauschen.  
Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie zurück und packte ihre Sachen.

„Was musst du machen?", fragte Hermine, die auf Goyle wartete.

„Ich muss da vorne an den Einzeltisch.Nachlernen.", erklärte Hilary düster.

Hermine seuftze und drehte sich um.Harry saß immer noch wie versteinert an seinem Platz, daneben Pansy.

Hermine hörte ein dumpfes PLUMP neben sich.  
Goyle hatte sich auf den Stuhl fallen lassen.

Hermine schluckte. „Also, womit fangen wir an?"

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Wie kann McGonagall nur auf so eine Idee kommen!", regte sich Seamus auf.

Im fehlte schon jetzt eine halbe Augenbraue, nach einem misslungenen Zauber von Goldstein.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht.", brummte Hermine.„Goyle! Ich bin mir so sicher das er von einem Troll abstammt, dieser Junge hat so wenig Gehirn wie eine Kuh! Wie soll ich den mit dem diesen ganzen Stoff in einer Woche schaffen?", fragte sie wütend.

„Pansy ist nicht gerade besser. Ich finde Gehirn einer Kuh trifft auch hier ziemlich genau zu.", sagte Harry müde.

Sie mussten nicht mehr lange auf Parvati warten, die nach kurzer Zeit aus dem Klassenraum stürzte.

„Dieser...miese Slytherin!", brachte sie nur hervor.„Die ganze Zeit guckt der so herablassend als wäre er was besseres und so als könnte ich überhaupt nichts.Arrogant wie eh und jeh!Wie kann McGonagall es wagen uns mit Slytherins in Gruppen zu stecken?  
Dreht die jetzt völlig durch oder war sie betrunken bei der Gruppen einteilung?!"

„Wahrscheinlich beides.", meldete sich Hilary zu Wort.

„Kommt.Lasst uns was essen gehen."


	14. Chapter 14

_Ahhh! Hilfe!! Ich hab nur ein Review für mein letztes Kapitel bekommen 'traurig_

_gefällt euch die story nicht mehr??? biiitte schreiben!!_

_vielen dank an Ainulindele _, _meine einzige reviewerin... ':(_

_trotzdem viel spaß mit dem neuen chap._**  
**

**Projektpartner und ihre Folgen**

Die nächsten Tage gingen nur sehr schleppend vorbei, die Siebtklässler bekamen Berge von Übungen und wussten sich kaum zu helfen.  
Hilary glänzte in Zaubertränke, was Snape sichtlich verärgerte,die Gryffiondors allerdings sehr amüsant fanden.

In Verwandlung dagegen war es eher weniger lustig, da absolut keiner mit seinem Projektpartner zufrieden war (da waren sich alle ausnahmsweise mal einig) und am Ende jeder Stunde mindestens 5 Schüler vor Zorn rauchten und kurz vor einer Prügelei standen.

Es hatte auch schon ein paar Unfälle gegeben, zum Beispiel hatte Crabbe Dean Thomas 'ausversehen' mit dem Farbwechselzauber belegt ( ein besserer war ihm anscheinend nicht eingefallen) und Dean hatte den Rest des Tages im Krankenflüge verbracht.

Hermine hatte es zudem besonders schwer, denn es stellte sich heraus das sie mit ihrer Vermutung, dass Goyle ungefähr so viel IQ wie eine Wand hatte, absolut richtig lag.  
Sie versuchte, ihm jeden Zauber den er nicht konnte (das gesamte Sprüchebuch) so einfach wie nur möglich zu erklären, doch irgendetwas verstand er immer falsch.  
Sie war wirklich am verzweifeln.  
Und es half auch nicht viel, dass immer wenn sie ihm etwas zeigen oder vormachen wollte er knurrte : „Ich lasse mir nicht von einem Schlammblut sagen was ich tun und lassen soll!"

Irgendwann, nachdem sie wieder eine dieser primitiven Debatten mit Goyle geführt hatte (eigentlich beschränkte er sich darauf zu grunzen) platzte ihr der Kragen.

„Weißt du was? Dann mach es doch selbst, wenn du meine Hilfe anscheinend nicht benötigst.  
Lern einfach diese Sprüche", sie zeigte auf zwei volle Seiten im Buch , „für die nächste Stunde, wir prüfen sie ab und gut."  
In diesem Moment klingelte es und sie schlug das Buch zu, schulterte ihre Tasche und verließ zügig den Klassenraum.

Draco Malfoy war ebenfalls nicht ganz begeistert von seiner Aufgabe dem seiner Meinung nach völlig untalentierten Neville Longbottom Nachhilfe zu geben.  
Ärgerlicherweise fragte ihn niemand nach seiner Meinung.

Das Problem war, das er schon fast durchdrehte, wenn Longbottom seinen Zauberstab ähnlich wie eine Bratpfanne hielt.  
Sobald auch er auch nur den kleinsten Fehler machte, riss Draco ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand und zauberte selbst.  
So war er nun mal.Perfektion in Person.  
Meistens zumindest.

„Ha, nur noch eine Stunde.Dann dieser dämliche Test und dann werde ich nie wieder in die Nähe von Longbottom kommen.", frohlockte Draco und biss in seinen Apfel.  
„Ja, diese Gryffindor macht einen auch wahnsinnig.", stöhnte Blaise.  
„Sie kann zwar Zaubern, motzt aber die ganze Zeit rum oder tickt aus.Nervenaufreibend."

„Wem sagst du das.Juhu, wir haben Wochenende!", bemerkte Draco kauend.  
„Jup.Wo sind eigentlich Crabbe und Goyle wieder hin? Konnten sie sich nicht mehr an den Weg erinnern oder was?", fragte Blaise als sie um die Ecke in die Kerker einbogen.  
Draco lachte und verschluckte sich fast an seinem Apfel (aber nur fast, ein Malfoy verschluckt sich nicht, das versteht sich ja von selbst...) und hustete.  
„Ach, warte mal."

Er bliebt stehen. „Ich muss noch mal in diesen Vertrauensschülerraum da."

„Du meinst den der fast nie benutzt wird?Warum?", fragte Blaise verwundert.

„Ich bin da demletzt vor Pansy und Goyle reingeflüchtet und hab mein Zaubertrankbuch vergessen. Wenn ich das nicht im Unterricht habe, verliere ich mein Ansehen bei Snape"Er grinste.  
„Na dann.Bis später.", verabschiedete sich Blaise und die beiden Slyhterins liefen in verschiedene Richtungen.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Ich bin so glücklich das ich mich nicht mehr länger mit Pansy rumschlagen muss", rief Harry und besetzte das bequeme Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Du hast noch mindestens eine Stunde.", erinnerte ihn Seamus.

„Hör auf!Rede doch mal von den schönen Dingen im Leben anstatt mich immer wieder an die schlechten zu erinnern!" Harry warf ein Buch nach seinem Freund.  
„Da spricht der wahre Optimist", grinste Hilary und gesellte sich zu den zwei Jungen.

„Ich weiß.Wo hast du Mine gelassen?", grinste Harry zurück.

„Kommt gleich. Sag mal, was machen wir heute abend eigentlich Schönes? Wir haben doch Wochenende!", fragte Hil unternehmungslustig und tanzte vor dem Sofa auf und ab.

„Ich kann nicht", Harry verzog das Gesicht.  
„Dumbledore hat eine Stunde für heute abend angesetzt."

„Der nimmt auch wirklich keine Rücksicht auf dein Privatleben." , empörte sich Seamus und biss ein Stück von seinem Sandwich ab.

„Wer nimmt keine Rücksicht?", fragte Hermine , die gerade die Treppe herunter kam.

„Nicht so wichtig. Harry hat heute abend unterricht mit Dumbledore also können wir nichts machen.", erklärte Hilary schnell.  
„Ach schade.Naja, ich muss noch mal kurz in die Bibliothek. Bis später!", rief Hermine.

„Manche Dinge ändern sich nie.", meinte Seamus und sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco hatte sein Buch endlich gefunden und wollte guter Dinge wieder verschwinden, als er Geräusche von außerhalb der Tür hörte.

Mist, wahrscheinlich war es nicht erlaubt hier einfach so herein zu spazieren und hier wurde auch patroliert...  
Die Geräusche wurden immer lauter, es mussten mindestens zwei Vertrauensschüler sein...

Draco setzte sich in den Sessel der im Schatten der Türe stand.Hier sollte er sicher sein.  
Vorerst.

Aber ehrlich gesagt hatte er überhaupt keine Lust von irgendeinem wichtigtuerischen Vertrauenschüler eine Strafarbeit augehalst zu kriegen.  
Schließlich war Wochenende!

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und eine Person fiel hinein.  
Dann nach wurde die Türe wieder schnell zu geknallt und draußen wurden Zaubersprüche gemurmelt.

Das alles passierte in wenigen Sekunden, sodass Draco Mühe hatte dem ganzen Spekatel zu folgen.  
Die Person am Boden bewegte sich.Langsam richtete sie sich auf und blickte sich um.

Also sie Draco erblickte, entgleisten sowohl ihm wie auch ihr die Gesichtszüge.

„Granger?", Draco starrte sie fassungslos an.

„Malfoy?", kam es ebenso entsetzt zurück.

Doch plötzlich verwandelte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Ach, das ist alles ein abgekartetes Spiel hier! Hab ich dir irgendetwas getan oder warum entführen mich deine zwei Hornochsen von Freunde gewaltsam in diesen Raum hier!", fauchte sie ihn an, rückte ihre Kleidung zurück und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten.

„Siehst du das hier?", sie zeigte auf einen blutigen Kratzer an ihrem Unterarm.  
"Ich wollte nur in die Bibliothek!Kannst du mir vielleicht verraten was das hier alles soll?"

Draco verstand gar nichts.  
Deshalb war auch das einzige was er von sich gab ein verständnisloses „Hä?"

Hermine funkelte ihn nur weiter an.  
Wenige Minuten später fragte sie dann schließlich barsch:  
„Also gut.Du hast anscheinend keinen Schimmer von dem allen hier."

„Vollkommen richtig.", bekräftigte Draco ihre Feststellung und hoffte das sie nicht gleich wieder einen ihrer berüchtigten Wutausbrüche bekam.

„Dann erkläre mir bitte mal warum Goyle mich _und_ dich hier drin eingesperrt hat."

„Goyle hat uns eingesperrt?"

Wie viele Überraschungen enthielt dieser Abend denn noch?

„Ja, so sieht es aus.", antwortete sie knapp.  
Draco stand auf und ging zur Türe.Sie ging wirklich nicht auf.  
Nachdem er zahlreiche Zaubersprüche aufsagte die ihm einfielen und daraufhin keiner auch nur irgendeine Wirkung zeigte, gab er auf.

„Ich bring ihn um.", murmelte Draco.„Das kannst du liebend gerne tun falls wir hier überhaupt nocheinmal heraus kommen sollten.", gab Hermine spöttisch zurück und rieb sich die Stirn.

„Ist mir egal.Ich bring ihn um.", antwortete Draco und drückte nocheinmal, mit der Hoffnung das das alles nur ein böser Traum war, die Klinke.  
Leider war es kein Traum.

„Ich fasse das nicht!", stöhnte Hermine und ließ sich auf das ramponierte Sofa in der Mitte des Raumes fallen.  
„Ich auch nicht. Und du bist schuld!" gab Draco zurück und setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen in den Sessel in dem er sich gerade eben noch versteckt hatte.  
„Ich bin schuld?", fragte Hermine überrascht.  
„Natürlich.Goyle hat dich entführt weil du seine Projektpartnerin bist und wenn du ihn nicht so schikaniert hättest", führte er seinen Gedankenzug scharfsinnig fort, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn.

„Moment! Ich hab mir nicht ausgesucht das ich mit ihm in eine Gruppe komme! Und ich kann auch nichts dafür das Goyle nicht mehr als 3 Zaubersprüche beherscht.", verteidigte sie sich.  
„Anscheinend kannte er doch ein paar mehr, sonst wären wir nicht eingesperrt", giftete Draco zurück und funkelte sie an.  
„Ebenfalls nicht meine Schuld.", fauchte sie und starrte ebenso böse zurück.

Nach einer Zeit fragte Hermine dann:

„Und was sollte diese Aktion hier dann genau bewirken?"  
Draco gab zögernd zu „Naja... Goyle hat noch nie wirklich seinen Kopf benutzt..."  
Und nach einem von Hermine gemurmelten „Ja, das merkt man" herrschte ersteinmal Stille.

Irgendwann meinte sie dann zweifelnd

„Glaubst du, irgendjemand findet uns hier?"  
„Bestimmt.", meinte Draco zuversichtlich und dachte an Blaise, der wahrscheinlich gerade im Schlafsaal auf seinem Bett eingenickt war.  
"Also wahrscheinlich."  
Und zweieinhalb Minuten später.

„Hoffentlich..."


	15. Chapter 15

_Uuund Kapitel 15!_

_Danke für die Reviews (:_

_übrigens habe ich mich entschieden ab jetzt so weit das klappt immer freitags zu posten weil ich da zeit hab 'p, nur so zur Information (;_

_und um noch kurz eine Frage zu beantworten: natürlich ist das noch nicht das Ende von der Story!Es geht noch lange weiter , so einfach gehts hier nicht xD _

_viel spaß!_

* * *

**Goyles geniale Ideen und Wortgefechte**

„Und was haben wir jetzt vor?", fragte Hermine.  
„Wir? Haben gar nichts vor.", antwortete Draco der noch immer mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Sofa saß.  
Hermine verdrehte nur die Augen, sie war zu entnervt um zu antworten.

Sie und Malfoy hatten sich in der letzten halben Stunde hitzige Wortgefechte geliefert und ihr Mund fühlte sich schon ganz taub an vom vielen argumentieren.

„Da sitzt was am Fenster.", bemerkte Draco nach einer Weile.  
„Ja, das nennt man Eule."  
„Sie hat einen Brief."

Keienr der beiden bewegte sich.

„Warum gehst du den Brief nicht holen?", fragte Draco sie irritert und mit angesäuertem Unterton.  
„Warum gehst _du _den Brief nicht holen?", fragte Hermine daraufhin schnippisch zurück.  
„Weil ich ein...", fing Draco an, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn indem sie aufstand und sich aufs Fenster zu bewegte.  
„...ein Arschloch bin. Ich weiß.", führte sie seinen Satz dabei weiter.  
Er schickte ihr einen bösen Blick und wartete darauf dass sie ihm endlich mitteilte was in diesem verdammten Brief drinstand.

Hoffentlich keine weiteren schlechten Nachrichten...

Sie schaute von dem Brief auf.  
„Das kann ja wohl nicht war sein!", rief sie empört aus.  
Doch schon in der nächsten Minute wechselte ihr Gesichtsausdruck von wütend auf verzweifelt.

Doch schlechte Nachrichten?

„Was denn?", fragte Draco mit dunklen Vorahnungen und vergaß dabei ganz das er eigentlich herablassend klingen wollte.  
„Ich...du...also ich meine er..."  
„Granger", unterbrach Draco sie genervt, „ich kenne die Personalpronomen.  
Wenn du mir also etwas mitteilen willst, dann komm endlich zur Sache."

„Na schön", antwortete Hermine leicht pikiert von seinem harschen Tonfall.  
„Dein unfassbar schlauer Freund Goyle (sie betonte den Namen besonders herablassend) hat in einem absolut hirnrissigen Versuch mich als Arbeitspartner loszuwerden uns beide in diesem Vertrauensschülerraum eingeschlossen.Also, bevor du mich anschreist, bedank dich bei ihm.  
Er hat vermutlich nicht daran gedacht das du auch hier sein könntest.  
Wahrscheinlich hat er gar nicht gedacht. Hätte mich auch gewundert wenn er es könnte."

„Jajaja, soweit war ich auch schon gekommen.", Draco wedelte ungeduldig mit seiner Hand.  
„War das alles oder steht da auch noch was Brauchbares drin?"

„Allerdings.Er hat anscheinend einen altgriechischen Zauberspruch aus einem Buch genommen und diesen falsch betont.Was zur Folge hat das der Gegenzauber nicht funktioniert."

Draco starrte sie fassungslos an.  
Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein.

Er _hasste_ schlechte Nachrichten.  
Und er hasste sie besonders vor seinen wohlverdienten Wochenenden.  
Und er hasste sie noch mehr wenn es hieß das er das Wochenende wahrscheinlich eingesperrt mit Granger verbringen musste.  
Er wusste ja, das Goyle nicht gerade einer der hellsten Leuchten war, doch das er gänzlich ohne irgendeine Gehirnzelle durch die Welt irrte war schon fast beängstigend.

„Malfoy!Jetzt starr mich nicht so an als hätte ich dir gerade von deiner Hinrichtung erzählt!", riss in Hermine aus seiner Gedankewelt.  
„Und wenn schon.Erstens, die holen uns hier in spätestens 10Minuten wieder heraus und zweitens hab ich dich nicht angestarrt.Bilde dir mal nichts ein. Warum sollte ich auch.  
Diesen Zauber kann man bestimmt sehr schnell wieder rückgängig machen", schoss er zurück und machte sich Hoffnungen.  
„Tja, Fehlanzeige!Bei jedem anderen Zauber wäre das vielleicht gegangen, aber nicht bei diesen alten Zaubern!Jetzt müssen erstmal Fluchbrecher anrücken und das ganze genau untersuchen. Außerdem weiß ich nicht wieso du mich anstarren solltest, du hast es jedenfalls getan. Und zu deiner Information bilde ich mir auch nichts darauf ein, es ist mir eher unangenehm.", giftete sie zurück und setzte sich auf den ramponierten Sessel.

Draco seufzte. Er ließ dieses Thema ausnahmsweise auf sich beruhen.

„Und wann kommen wir wieder hier raus?"  
„Dumbledore hat gesagt das diese Fluchbrecher den Zauber ersteinmal analysieren müssen und dann den Gegenzauber -"  
„Wie lange?", unterbrach Draco sie ungeduldig.  
„2 Tage oder länger."  
„2 Tage!", japste Draco und seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten ihm nun völlig.

Hermine verdrehte nur die Augen. Sie hatte schon mit einer ähnlichen Reaktion gerechnet.

„Ich bring ihn um!", fauchte Draco plötzlich.

„Kannst du meinetwegen machen, aber das muss noch warten.Also reg dich nicht so auf, mir gefällt das genauso wenig.", antowortete Hermine im Gegensatz relativ gelassen und betrachtete ihre Fingernägel.

„Eigentlich ist es sowieso deine Schuld! Du bist schließlich sein Arbeitspartner!", Draco zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie und funkelte sie an.„Malfoy, jetzt halt bitte mal die Luft an! Ich kann weder etwas dafür das ich mit diesem Trottel arbeiten muss noch das er uns hier eingesperrt hat! Jetzt werde nicht unfaierer als das alles hier sowieso schon ist!", wies sie seine Vorwürfe entschieden zurück.  
Grummelnd setzte Draco sich auf den Sessel und dachte über verschiedene Wege nach Goyle in die ewigen Jagdgründe zu schicken sobald er wieder aus diesem verdammten Raum war.

Er kam auf 24 verschiedene Wege.  
Äußerst befriedigend.

Hermine beschäftigte sich derweilen mit ein paar Büchern die in einem verstaubten Regal standen.  
Dieser Raum wurde anscheinend nicht sehr oft benutzt.

Nach einiger Zeit – sie beide hatten jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, sie sahen nur wie es draußen langsam dunkel wurde – sagte Hermine „Ich glaube wir sollten mal gucken ob es hier Decken oder so etwas gibt.Ich hab keine Lust mir hier noch eine Erkältung zu holen."

Draco, der (ausnahmsweise) mal der gleichen Meinung war stieg in die Fahndung nach Decken ein und war auch bald erfolgreich.

„Gut, ich schlafe auf dem Sofa.", entschied er.  
„Pff, das wirst du ganz bestimmt nicht.", entgegnete Hermine. Sie würde sich nicht einfach so kampflos auf den Boden verbannen lassen.  
„Sag mir einen Grund wieso ich _nicht_ auf dem Sofa schlafen sollte!"

Draco verschränkte die Arme.Er war auch nicht gerade erpicht darauf auf dem Boden zu übernachten.

„Ich könnte dir gleich mehrere nennen, aber du willst ja nur einen:  
Ich bin das Mädchen, und Mädchen lässt man bekanntlich immer den Vortritt."

„Ja, aber du bist eine Gryffindor, das hebt das wieder auf", schoss Draco zurück.

„Also mal wirklich!", Hermine verschränkte ebenfalls ihre Arme  
„Und was ist mit deiner ach so guten Erziehung? Ein Gentleman lässt _jedes_ Mädchen auf dem Sofa schlafen, da es sont doch unfein wäre. Ich dachte immer du würdest dir etwas darauf einbilden das du ein Gentleman _bist_ ?"

Es ging noch eine Weile hin und her, am Ende gewann Hermine ihr Wortgefecht und bezog das Sofa mit Siegermiene.

Draco war daraufhin eine ganze Weile lang nicht ansprechbar und machte es sich so bequem wie möglich auf dem steinharten Boden.  
Wenigstens gab es hier Teppiche.  
Staubige, alte ausgelatschte Teppiche.

Nach einer Weile (mittlerweile war es stockdunkel draußen) brach Hermine das Schweigen.

„Malfoy?", fragte sie leise in die Dunkelheit.  
„Hmm.", kam die Antwort von links unten.  
„Warum hast du eigentlich so eine negative Einstellung?", fragte sie.

Für Draco kam diese Frage wie aus heiterem Himmel.  
„Bitte? Ich habe keine negative Einstellung! Nur weil nicht gerade wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinse wenn ein Gryffindor vorbeiläuft heißt das nicht das ich auch mal anders sein kann!Aber so etwas konntet ihr Gryffindors bekanntlich ja noch nie verstehen" , verteidigte er sich mit einem zynischen Unterton.

„Ich meine ja nicht nur Gryffindors.", entgegnete Hermine, seine letzte Beleidigung übergehend.  
„Ich meine eher...allgemein.Du sagst du kannst auch anders sein, aber den anderen gibst du selbst nie eine Chance dir zu zeigen das sie anders sein können.  
Machst du das absichtlich?Oder sind die Vorurteile gegenüber anderen Bestandteil deiner Erziehung gewesen?"

„Woher willst du wissen ob ich anderen eine Chance gebe oder nicht?", fragte Draco einigermaßen überrascht.

Führte er hier gerade ein Gespräch mit Hermine Granger, über sein Verhalten gegenüber anderen?  
Hatte sie etwa Ambitionen Phsychater zu werden? War er ein Opfer?  
Was brachte dieser Tag denn noch alles mit sich??

„Malfoy.Ich kenne dich jetzt gezwungenermaßen seit knapp 6 einhalb Jahren. Es ist mir halt aufgefallen."

Daraufhin fiel im erst einmal nichts ein.

„Malfoy?", fragte Hermine wieder.  
„Bist du jetzt beleidigt weil ich dein Ego in irgendeiner Weise verletzt habe oder leidest du so sehr weil du auf dem Boden schlafen musst dass du noch nicht einmalmehr sprechen kannst?", fragte sie amüsiert.  
Sie wusste wie sie ihn anstacheln konnte.

„Es ist zwar äußerst unangenehm aber ich bin keine Memme!", empörte er sich.  
„Nein?", fragte Hermine und ihre Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.  
„Nei-en!", erwiderte Draco heftig.  
„Ich bin nur einen etwas anderen...Komfort gewöhnt.Aber ich halte das hier natürlich aus.", schloss er.

„Wenn du meinst."

„Ja."

„Schön."

„Schön."

„Ich schlafe jetzt.Nacht."

„Nacht."

Und dann war es still.


	16. Chapter 16

_Da bin ich wieder!_

_Das Kapitel ist zwar nicht ganz pünktlich, aber immerhin xD_

_Ich hoffe das ich das mit dem nächsten Kapitel nächste Woche schaffe, die Woche ist ziiemlich voll (;_

_also dann, R&R, wie immer 'g_

* * *

**Immer noch eingelschlossen & fliegender Briefverkehr**

Draco starrte in die Dunkelheit.  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon so da lag, doch nach einger Zeit sagte ihm der gleichmäßige Atem von Hermine das sie eingschlafen war.  
'Eigentlich solltest _du_ das jetzt auch schon tun!', erinnerte ihn seine innere Stimme und er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schloss die Augen.

Kurze Zeit drehte er sich wieder.

Und noch einmal.

Verdammt war dieser Boden hier hart!  
Hätten die nicht wenigstens Teppichboden hierrein legen können anstatt so einen alten verstaubten durchgelatschten Teppich?  
Sehnsüchtig blickte er auf das Sofa, wo Hermine friedlich schlummerte.

'Vielleicht legst du dich einfach auf die Ecke...' , meldete sich seine innere Stimme wieder.  
'Nein!Das kam nicht in Frage.Wie konnte er so etwas überhaupt denken?'  
'Aber der Boden ist so hart...so findest du nie Schlaf!', hielt die nervige Stimme dagegen.  
'Nein!Ein Malfoy gibt erstens nicht auf und zweitens schläft er nicht mit einer schrecklichen Besserwisserin die zu allem Überfluss auch noch aus Gryffindor kommt auf dem Sofa.Schluss.Aus.Punkt.', wies er sich zurecht und drehte sich auf den Rücken.

Dort blieb er solange regungslos liegen und starrte an die Decke bis ihm die Augen zufielen.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von einem Sonnenstrahl geweckt.

Verdammt, er hatte ja nichts gegen gutes Wetter , aber musste dieses Licht den direkt so grell sein?  
Er setzte sich auf.  
Sein gesamter Rücken fühlte sich an als hätte er die letzte nacht zusammen gepackt in einem Karton erlebt.Ihm tat wirklich alles weh.  
Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die blonden Haare und blickte sich um.

Hermine, die sich von den Sonnenstrahlen nicht stören ließ , schlief immer noch.

'Gar nicht mal so schlecht, der Anblick einer schlafenden Granger.Wenn sie schläft, widerspricht sie mir wenigstens nicht dauernd oder hat immer Recht.", grinste Draco.

„Granger.", gähnte er und streckte seine Arme in die Luft.  
Nachdem diese aber ein beunruhigendes KNACKS hören ließen, ließ er das schnell wieder sein.

„Granger, aufwachen!"

Hatte seine Stimme auch unter den nächtlichen Strapazen gelitten oder warum krächzte er so?  
Er räusperte sich und sprach dieses Mal wesentlich lauter.

„Komm schon, Granger! Aufwachen!"

Keine Reaktion.  
Draco seufzte.Dieses Mädchen machte es einem auch nie leicht.  
Nicht einmal wenn sie schlief...

Er beugte sich vorne über und zog mit einem kräftigen Ruck an der Decke.  
Leider hatte er nicht beachtet, dass Hermine die Decke im Schlaf festgehalten hatte und durch den Ruck mit vom Sofa gerissen wurde.  
Auf seinen Schoß. Wunderbar.Wirklich.Toll.

Sie öffnete die Augen.  
Er grinste übertrieben fröhlich:  
„Guten Morgeeen!"

Sie sah ihn nur mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck an.  
„Willst du mich umbringen?", fragte sie und versuchte sich aufzurichten.  
„Hmm.Ehrlich gesagt, ja.", gab Draco zurück und stand ebenfalls auf.  
„Erfrischend offen heute, was?", fragte sie forsch und setzte sich aufs Sofa.  
„Hier ist es öde."  
„Was du nicht sagst.", kommentierte er sarkastisch.

Er ließ sich neben Hermine auf die alte Couch fallen.

„Hmpf."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Und man kann sie echt nicht da raus holen?", fragte Hilary zum mindestens hundertsen Mal.  
„Ne-ein.", antwortete Harry genervt.

„Schade."

„Kann man nicht ändern.Aber können wir nicht Briefe schreiben?", kam Harry der geniale Geistesblitz.  
„Könnte klappen", stimme Hilary enthusiastisch zu und verschwand um Papier und Tinte zu holen.

An Hermine

_Guten Morgen!  
Wie geht's?  
Lebst du noch? Lebt Malfoy noch?  
Hast du schon was gebrochen (oder er, aber das intressiert ja nicht so sehr ich frag nur damit er nicht verblutet oder so)?  
Also allgemein ausgedrückt, hast du die Nacht überstanden?  
Wir hoffen auf baldige Antworten!  
Hilary & Harry_

_-- _  
„Für dich."

Malfoy hielt Hermine ein Stück Papier hin.  
Sie blickte erst das zusammengefaltete Papier an und dann ihn.  
Vielleicht war es doch nicht so gut gewesen das er auf dem Boden geschlafen hatte...

„Nicht von mir", er verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
„Oh.", sagte Hermine nur und nahm ihm den Brief ab.

Nachdem sie fertig gelesen hatte (Draco hatte unauffällig mitgelesen), holte sie aus ihrer Schultasche eine Feder und schrieb zurück.

An H&H 

_Morgen.  
Ja, mir geht es gut, ich lebe noch und Malfoy auch.  
Nein, wir benehmen uns zivilisiert (was denkt ihr eigentlich von mir???)  
und haben auch keine Schlachten ausgetragen .  
Malfoy hat nur gelegentlich Tobsuchtsanfälle.  
Ich kühl ihn gerade mal runter.  
Schreibt bloß zurück, sosnt bin ich gänzlich von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten!!!  
Hermine._

An H.!

_HiHiHi!!!  
Der mags halt nicht so auf engem Raum!  
Geschieht im ganz recht.Falls er nicht die Klappe hält, hau ihm ein paar.  
Hilft bestimmt. (Ich gebs zu, insgeheim hoffe ich auf eine kleine Schlacht --von Harry)  
Gruß_

_H&H_

An die dummen kleinen Gryffindors

_Nur damit du es weißt, Potter du Kotzbrocken, ich lese mit!  
Noch so ein dummer Spruch und ich schwöre dir ewige Rache  
oder ich erzähle einfach jedem den ich treffe wie unglaublich unterbelichtet du bist._

_D.M._

_--_

_Sag mal, kannst du nicht lesen oder was?! Auf dem Brief stand H.! H wie Hermine, nicht wie Malfoy!  
Und jetzt lass Hermine wieder schreiben!_

_--_

_So, ich habe die Gewalt über die Feder wieder erlangt.  
Aber Malfoy liest trotzdem weiter mit.Lässt sich leider nicht vermeiden...  
Also, was macht ihr heute noch so?  
Wir haben nichts geplant und das hat zwei Gründe:_

_1.Man kann nichts planen da wir festsitzen und_

_2.Würde ich sowieso nie etwas mit Malfoy planen..._

_Liebe Grüße von Draco, er schlägt vor das ihr euch erhängen solltet. _

_--_

_Wir hatten eigentlich vor heute ins Dorf zu gehen und nachher  
noch den blöden Zaubertrankaufsatz fertig schreiben.  
Ihr müsst wenigstens keine Hausaufgaben machen...freut euch._

_Der Vorschlag geht zurück, Malfoy._

_--_

_Ja, keine Hausaufgaben ist auch mal ganz schön.  
Ich will auch nach Hogsmeade. Trinkt ein Butterbier für mich mit!_

_Schöne Grüße und Hals und Beinbruch wünscht Draco._

_--_

_Machen wir.  
Wie lange sitzt ihr noch voraussichtlich fest?!_

_Wir haben beschlossen, Malfoy weitgehend zu ignorieren._

_--_

_Keine Ahnung, mindestens noch bis morgen.  
Wir warten auf nähere Informationen von Dumbledore._

_Viele Grüße und Mord und Todschlag von Draco._

_--_

_Du tust mir (uns) wirklich leid.  
Naja, wenn du am Montag nich sitzt verpasst du eh nur Geschichte der Zauberei und Zaubertränke.  
Sei froh._

_Mord und Totschlag?  
Rate mal, wer das Opfer sein wird, Malfoy... (muhahahha)_

_--_

_Ja. Ist eigentlich ganz amüsant hier  
(wenn ich Malfoy zur Weißglut treibe)  
manchmal aber auch nicht  
(wenn Malfoy mich zur Weißglut treibt)  
aber ich glaube wir halten das (gezwungenermaßen) aus._

_Keine Grüße von Draco mehr, er ist wegen der Sache mit dem Opfer jetzt beleidigt._

_--_

_Lass in schmollen.Wir sind jetzt mal weg.  
Lass von dir hören._

_Hary und Hilary._

_--_

Und damit stoppte der fliegende Briefverkehr vorerst.


	17. Chapter 17

_So gerade noch pünktlich hier xD_

_Aber trotz der vollen Woche hab ichs geschafft '(:  
Ich hoffe euch gefällts!!_

* * *

**Gryffindors & Slytherins**

Dieser Tag hatte eindeutig die Nominierung zum ' Langweiligsten Tag im ganzen Jahr' gewonnen.  
Obwohl war es eigentlich ganz amüsant gewesen sich die ganze Zeit mit Granger zu streiten.  
Dabei konnte er endlich mal seine Kentnisse einbringen, da das ganze auf einem ziemlich hohen Niveau stattfand.  
Das könnte er zwar auch mit Blaise, aber dieser engagierte sich nicht mit so viel Eifer an der Diskussion.  
Wenn es nicht Granger gewesen wäre, hätte er gesagt das sie beide sich auf der gleichen Wellenlänge befanden.

Aber es war halt immer noch Granger.

Draco wippte mit dem Fuß auf und ab.  
Granger zu nerven lenkte defintiv von seiner eigenen Langeweile ab, außerdem war es auch noch eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen.

„Malfoy, lass das.", sagte Hermine nach ein paar Minten genervt.

Sie versuchte zu lesen, aber sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln immer diesen Fuß...nervend!

„Was, macht dich das nervös?", grinste Draco und machte keine Anstalten seinen Fuß ruhig zu halten.  
„Es nervt. Bist du hyperaktiv oder musst du gerade nur deine überflüssige Energie verpulvern?  
Dann renn ein paar Mal gegen die Wand, danach hab ich wenigstens Ruhe."

Draco ging nicht auf ihre gezischte Antwort ein, grinste einfach weiter und wippte mit seinem Fuß.  
Mit beiden Füßen.  
Es machte so Spaß sie zu provozieren...

„Malfoy! Es.Nervt.Lass.Es.Sein.!", brachte Hermine nur noch abgehackt hervor während sie sich mühsam versuchte zu beherrschen.  
„Und was wenn nicht?", fragte Draco gedehnt und lehnte sich zurück.

Hermine richtete langsam ihren Kopf auf und sah ihn lange an.

Dann fragte sie gefährlich ruhig:

„Willst du das _wirklich_ wissen? „

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Oh, der arme Draco tut mir so leid.", jammerte Pansy zum bestimmt hundertsten Mal.

„Ja, ich tu mir auch leid.", murmelte Blaise nur entnervt.

Ohne Draco machte es wirklich noch nichtmal halb soviel Spaß mit diesen ganzen Idioten hier herumzuhängen.

„Komm schon Zabini.Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht.", Flint, der Kapitän der Quidditschmannschaft und ein guter Freund von ihm und Draco klopfte ihm aufmunternt auf die Schulter.  
„Hmm...kommst du was mit nach Hogsmeade?", fragte Blaise, einer spontanen Eingebung folgend.  
„Ähm, du weißt das es schon 5Uhr sind?", fragte Marcus zweifelnd.  
„Und?" Blaise hob eine Augenbraue.

Also machten sich die zwei auf den Weg.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Ahh!Einkaufen mit dir ist ja noch schlimmer als einkaufen mit Hermine!", rief Harry und versuchte verzweifelt Herr der 6 vollgestopften Tüten zu werden, die Hilary ihm aufgehalst hatte.

„Ach komm schon.", antwortete Hilary nur ungerührt und ging, beladen mit vier weiteren Tüten, ein paar Schritte voraus.  
„Sag mal, willst du Marathon laufen oder was?", keuchte Harry hinter ihr her.  
„Nein, ich hab Hunger.", rief sie über ihre Schulter ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Also nö.", entschied Harry und setzte sich auf den nächst besten Stein.  
„Ich hab mir ne Pause verdient."

Hilary blieb stehen, verdrehte die Augen und kam schließlich zurück.

„Sag mal, ich dachte du spielst Quidditsch??Wo ist denn deine Kondition geblieben?"  
Bevor Harry zur Antwort ansetzten konnte, schnitt ihm jemand das Wort ab.

„Ahh, sind das nicht die Freunde von dem Mädchen das sich im Vertrauensschülerzimmer einsprerren lassen hat?" , grinste Blaise.

„Ahh, sind das nicht die Freunde von dem Jungen der ebenfalls im Vertrauensschülerzimmer eingesperrt ist?" ahmte Hilary ihn nach.

Mist.Schlagfertiger als er gedacht hatte.

„Tz.Hüte besser deine Zunge."  
„Tz.Machs doch selber."

„Also, so langsam reichts mir.", antwortete Blaise gespielt wütend.  
„Tja, sieht wohl so aus als könnte eure Freundin euch nicht mit Hausaufgaben versorgen...denkt ihr ihr schafft es einen Tag ohne ihre Hilfe in Zaubertränke?" , fragte er und zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja, alles bestens. Und im Gegensatz zu dir würde ich sagen das wir wenigstens wissen wann unsere Freundin wieder auf freiem Fuß ist.", warf sie zurück.

Wieder die Augenbraue.  
„Achja? Wann denn?"

Mist.Warum musste dieser Bastard auch immer direkt nachfragen?

„Auf jedenfall nicht vor Montag. Wir haben heute morgen schon mit ihr kommuniziert, und unfreiwilliger Weise auch mit deinem Freund. Wir stehen in Kontakt.", half Harry ihr aus und stand von seinem Stein auf. Die Tüten ließ er allerdings vorerst dort liegen.

„Wie denn das?", fragte Blaise verblüfft und auch Marcus, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte machte ein relativ überraschtes Gesicht.  
„Schon mal was von Eulen gehört.", meinte Hilary trocken.  
„Also wirklich, das ist ja nun die einfachste Weise, und ihr seit nicht drauf gekommen?", fragte Harry amüsiert.

Mist.Warum fiel den Gryffindors so etwas schlaues ein und ihm nicht?

„Naja, war ja wirklich nett mit euch zu plaudern, aber wir haben auch noch etwas anderes vor."lächelte Hilary übertrieben freundlich.

Blaise reichte ihr wortlos die Tüte die vor seinen Füßen stand.

„Danke.", sagte Hilary knapp.

„Ein Gerngeschehen wäre zwar übertrieben, aber trotzdem. Ich bin ja kein Unmensch.", er grinste sie ein letztes Mal an und drehte sich dann in Richtung Dorf.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

„DRACO MALFOY! Wenn du jetzt nicht deinen Fuß stillhälst hacke ich ihn dir persönlich mithilfe dieses Buch ab!"

Stille.

„Was denn?", fragte Hermine, denn Draco starrte sie immer noch mit einem Ausdruck der Überraschung an.  
„Schrei mich doch nicht gleich so an.Das hätte man auch alles ruhig klären können.", antwortete er beleidigt.

„Achja?Ich habe dich mindestens 24mal gefragt ob du nicht damit aufhören könntest."  
„Und hast du einmal 'bitte' gesagt?"

„Hast du überhaupt schonmal irgendwann zu mir 'Bitte' gesagt??"

„Das ist was anderes."

„Ist es nicht.Die Regeln der Höflichkeit gelten auch für dich. Aber das ist mal wieder typisch Slytherin."

„Gryffindor.", zischte er zurück.

„Egozentrischer Mistkerl.", zischte sie genauso feurig zurück.

„Eigenbrötlerische Kuh!"

„Verwöhntes Einzelkind mit sozialen Defiziten!"

„Nichtswissendes Mädchen aus der Unterschicht mit Perönlichkeitsproblemen!"

„Arroganter Dummbeutel!"

„Prüde Ziege!"

„Uneinsichtiger Einzelgänger!"

„GRYFFINDOR!!!"

„SLYTHRIN!!"

Stille.

„Was grinst du so?", motze Draco Hermine an, die still vor sich hin in ihr Buch grimelte.  
„Nichts..", brachte sie noch müsham hervor bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte Draco nun verwirrt.

Dieses Mädchen hatte wirklich ernsthafte Stimmungsschwankungen.In einem Moment warf sie ihm schreiend Beleidigungen um die Ohren, im nächsten Moment lachte sie als säße er im Hasenkostümn vor ihr.

„Tut mir leid.", kicherte sie und wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen aus dem Augenwinkel.  
„Aber das war gerade eben einfach zu köstlich...!"  
Und eine erneute Lachsalve packte sie.  
„ 'Verwöhntes Einzelkind mit sozialen Defiziten'" , japste sie und hielt sich den Bauch .

Auch Draco erkannte bald die Ironie in ihrem ganzen Wortspiel und stimmte erst zögerlich, dann richtig in ihr Lachen ein. „Aber 'Nichtswissendes Mädchen aus der Unterschicht mit Perönlichkeitsproblemen!' war auch nicht schlecht", kicherte er und sie kringelten sich vor Lachen.  
Den restlichen Abend verbrachten sie damit sich weitere mehr oder weniger 'niveauvolle' Beleidungen auszudenken und hatten eine Menge Spaß.  
Aber das änderte natürlich nun nichts an ihren Verhältnissen zueinander,es war halt nur... diese Situation in der sie sich befanden.  
Und aus unfreiwilligen Situationen sollte man ja bekanntlich das Beste machen, oder?


	18. Chapter 18

_Juhu! Ich bin pünktlich xD_

_vielen vielen dank an meine reviewer, und ich danke schonmal im vorraus an all die die mir ihre meinung zu diesem Kapitel hier sagen._

_Na dann, auf geht's! ;) _

* * *

**Die Definition von 'nett' & endlich wieder auf freiem Fuß**

Boden.Hart.Müde.Schlafen.Unterträglich.

Das hatte Draco in der letzten Stunde mindestens 24 mal gedacht. Diese Nacht war wirklich noch schlimmer als die voherige. Er würde wahrscheinlich nie wieder aufstehen können, geschweige denn sich bewegen können. Oder was auch immer.

Ein tragisches Schicksal. Er seuftzte.

Abermals huschte sein Blick durch die durch die Dunkelheit hinauf zum Sofa. Vielleicht...ja... Also, irgendwie musste er ja schlafen! Das hier war eine Notsituation!

Leise stand er auf und bewegte sich laaangsam auf das Sofa hinzu. 'Weck sie jetzt bloß nicht auf, dann ist hier der Teufel los!' , mahnte ihn seine innere Stimme. Er setzte sich ans Fußende und rollte sich ein wenig zusammen. Schon viel besser.

Ahh. 'Guten Morgen!' ,begrüßte sich Draco selbst in seinen Gedanken. Gutgelaunt öffnete er seine Augen. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass er ausgeschlafen war und sich sogar noch bewegen konnte. Also, alles in allem war der Boden wohl doch nicht so übel...

„Malfoy?", ertönte eine schläfrige Stimme von links. „Könntest du mir bitte erklären was du auf MEINEM Sofa zu suchen hast?"

Stille.

BUMM!

„Bist du jetzt von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Schmeißt du mich jetzt jeden Morgen aus dem Bett?", fluchte Hermine und rieb sich ihr Handgelenk. „Solange bis ich auf dem Sofa schlafen darf.", gab er spontan zurück.

„Hast du doch schon heute nacht!", fauchte sie.

Dann wurde sie sich ihrer Worte bewusst.

„Du hast...?!" Sie brach ab.

Draco konnte ein Schauspiel der Gefühle auf ihrem Gesicht beobachten. Von Entsetzt zum mörderischen Blick, über spöttisch zu fassungslos.

Es wäre sogar fast lustig gewesen ,wären ihre Worte nicht nach ein paar Sekunden auch in seinem Gehirn angekommen.

Mist. Doppelter Mist. Tausendfacher Mist. Mist.Mist.MIST!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

„_Sehr geehrte Ms Granger, __Sehr geehrter Mr Malfoy._

_Den Fluchbrechern ist es endlich gelungen , den Zauber ihres Mitschülers zu analysieren. __Folglich werden sie morgen gegen Nachmittag wieder ihren normalen Beschäftigungen nachgehen können. __Es tut uns leid das Sie sich beide mit diesen Strapazen belasten mussten, und seien Sie gewiss das dieser 'Unfall' nicht ohne Konsequenzen bei ihrem Mitschüler bleiben wird._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Stellvertr. Schulleiterin, __McGonagall_

„Malfoy."

Stille.

„Draco! Auch wenn du es vorziehst nicht mit mir zu reden und mich gänzlich zu ignorieren, weise ich nochmal darauf hin, dass _du_ auf _mein_ Sofa gekommen bist. Und außerdem hat McGonagall uns einen Brief geschrieben. Falls du also Interesse daran hast zu erfahren ob du hier weiter schmoren musst oder rauskommst kannst du ihn ja lesen.Er liegt hier." So langsam nervte er wirklich.

Nach kurzer Zeit entschied sich Draco dann doch den Brief zu lesen.

„Pff. Warum werde ich nicht zuerst angeredet in dem Brief?", ärgerte er sich.

Hermine seufzte. „Man kann sich aber auch wirklich über alles aufregen." Aber insgeheim war sie froh das er überhaupt wieder redete.

„Ich rege mich nicht auf. Ich habe es lediglich angemahnt.", knurrte Draco.

„Ich weiß."

OooooOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Montag."

„Was ist da? Dein Geburtstag?Warum hast du das nicht früher gesagt?! Geschenke!Party! Ah! "

„Seamus, du Wesen ohne Hirn.Am Montag ist Hermine wieder da.", grinste Hilary und wedelte mit dem Brief den sie soeben von Hermine erhalten hatte.

„Sag das doch.", beruhigte sich Seamus wieder. „Hab ich doch." „Hast du nicht." „Hab ich wohl. „Hast du nicht." „Hab ich wo-" „KLAPPE!"

„Harry, ganz ruhig!Man wird ja wohl noch ordentlich diskutieren dürfen!", empörte sich Seamus.

„Ihr diskutiert nicht, ihr treibt mich geradewegs in den WAHNSINN." „Jeder hat halt seine eigenen Talente.", merkte Hilary an und kassierte einen bitterbösen Blick.

„Noch so ein Spruch und ich gehe zu Goyle und frag ihn wie der Spruch geht den er über den Vertrauensschülerraum gelegt hat!", zischte Harry, obwohl er eigentlich gar nicht wirklich sauer war.

„Glaubst du echt der erinnert sich noch daran?", zweifelte Seamus an. „..." „Ja, ich hab mich das auch schon gefragt.", sagte Hilary.

_Nächster Nachmittag._

„Noch eine halbe Stunde.", Draco hibbelte ungeduldig auf seinem Sessel hin und her. „Malfoy, jetzt mach dir doch nicht in die Hosen."

Hermine war die Ruhe selbst und saß mit einem Buch (wie sollte es auch anders sein) auf dem Sofa.

„In die Hosen?Sag mal, ich glaube wirklich du hast ein völlig falsches Bild von mir.", widersprach Draco sarkastisch. „Mag sein."

Stille.

„Aach, und Granger?", begang er zögernd. „Ja?", fragte Hermine desinteressiert ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen.

„Mir wäre es lieber wenn-"

„Alles was hierdrin passiert ist und gesagt wurde auch in diesen 4 Wänden bleibt damit es keine Peinlichkeiten gibt und du mich weiter 'Schlammblut' nennen kannst?", vollendete Hermine seinen Satz und sah ihn nun doch an. „Nicht ganz.Aber du hast den Kerngedanken erfasst."

„Also...streichst du den Teil mit dem Schlammblut?"

„Ja."

„Nett."

„So bin ich", grinste er. „Du kannst es jedenfalls sein.", korrigierte Hermine ihn, die Augen verdrehend aber dennoch lächelnd.

„Sag ich doch."

_eine halbe Stunde später_

„Frei.Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben.", sagte Draco und sah sich in dem Gang um.

„Dann geh doch noch mal zurück und bleib noch ein paar Stündchen in dem Raum sitzen, vielleicht realisierst du es dann irgendwann später.", neckte Hermine ihn.

„Hahaha. Witzig wie immer.", meinte Draco ironisch. „Gehst du jetzt noch in den Unterricht?" „Bist du blöd?Ich setzte mich jetzt schön in den Gemeinschaftsraum und warte auf die anderen."

„Das ich das noch erlebe.", grinste Draco spöttisch.

„Das du was noch erlebst? Wenn du weiter so ein arrogantes Gesicht ziehst garantiere ich dir jedenfalls das du nicht mehr viel erlebst.", drohte Hermine ihm mit dem Zeigefinger. „Du schwänzt den Unterricht." „Sogesehen mein lieber Malfoy",sagte sie und richtete sich auf, „ schwänze ich nicht, sondern erhole mich lediglich von den Strapazen zweieinhalb Tage mit dir in einem Raum gesessen zu haben. So, und jetzt viel Spaß in deinem weiteren Leben. Am besten du läufst mir nicht mehr allzu oft über den Weg, sonst verkürzt sich deine Lebensdauer nur und daran möchte ich eigentlich keine Schuld tragen. Höchstens ein bisschen.", sie grinste ihn an und verschwand dann hinter der nächsten Biegung.

"Tzz. Und die sagt das _ich_ nicht nett bin?", fragte Draco kopfschüttelnd in den leeren Gang hinein.


	19. Chapter 19

_Ah. Ich habe einen kräftigen Tritt in den Hintern verdient xD _

_Es tut mir leid das ich so lange für das Kapitel gebraucht habe aber ich war leider drei Tage in der letzten woche weg und dazu hat mir das Kapitel nicht so ganz gefallen..._

_naja, ich würde wie immer sehr gerne eure Meinung hören!!_

_und vielen Dank an meine Reviewer, ab jetzt antworte ich auch wieder auf eure reviews xD _

_lg wonder.alive_**  
**

* * *

**Von Crash-Eulen & Verwirrungen**

„Ah.Ein richtiges Bett.", dachte Draco und legte sich in seine weiches , kuscheliges, gemütliches, warmes... okay, er legte sich in sein Bett.  
Und fand dort auch direkt seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf.  
Allerdings nur zehn Minuten, denn da kam Blaise und schmiss ihn aus seinem Bett, da dieser sich angesichts des Hubels unter der Bettdecke schon Sorgen gemacht hatte.

„Irgendwann...dann...", Draco rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

„Hey, das ist mein Satz.Such dir gefälligst einen anderen.", grinste Blaise und machte es sich nun seinerseits auf dem Bett bequem.

„Und?Wie wars?", fragte er neugierig.

„Wie es war? Sag mal, du hörst dich so an als wolltest du mich über ein Date oder so ausquetschen."

„..."

„Ohhh nein.Ganz und gar nicht. Es war schrecklich.Total nervendaufreibend.Dieses Mädchen will einfach immer ihren Kopf durchsetzten.Die ganze Zeit hat sie Widersprüche gegeben und gestritten, sie hat wirklich genervt.Es war die reinste Hölle.", erklärte Draco eifrig.

„Aha.",antwortete Blaise nur und beobachtete seinen besten Freund.

Eine Zeit lang sagte keiner von beiden etwas.  
Dann begann Draco zögernd

„Also...vielleicht war es doch nicht ganz soo schlimm..."

oOoooOoooooOoOoOoOoOoOoooOo

„Ah.Du bist wieder frei.", begrüßte Seamus Hermine, da er als erster den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und Hermine erblickte die sich auf dem Sofa breit gemacht hatte.

„Ja, nach meiner langen Haft wegen eines Schwerverbrechens wieder auf freiem Fuß.", lachte Hermine und richtete sich auf.

Die anderen hatten mittlerweile auch den Raum betreten und setzten sich zu ihr.

„Und, hat Malfoy noch einen Kopf?", fragte Parvati grinsend und lehnte sich zurück.  
„Ja, immer noch."

„Wie hat er sich dir gegenüber denn verhalten?" , fragte Harry lauernd.

„Ach, malfoyisch eben.", antwortete Hermine.

„Wie auch sonst.", grinste Hilary und stupste Harry an.

„Aber ich muss sagen, er hat sich äußerst zivilisiert verhalten.Also soo schlimm war es jetzt nicht.", fügte Hermine hinzu und Harry und Seamus blickten beide erstaunt auf.  
„Ja er kann ein richtiger Gentleman sein, das weiß ich auch schon.", berichtete Parvati und besah sich ihre Fingernägel.

„Achja? Geheime Informationsquellen?", fragte Seamus interessiert.

„Für dich schon", lachte Parvati.  
Als Seamus sie weiterhin verdutzt anschaute, rollte sie die Augen und grinste nur mit Hermine und Hilary im Chor:

„Mädchentoilette."

„Na, wo auch sonst.", murmelte Harry.

OooOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoooOo

„Parvati.Komm schon.Ich brauche morgens etwas zu essen, sonst werde ich aggressiv.

Und wenn du weiterhin so hier rumschleichst dann werde ich dich als erstes verprügeln weil wir nicht mehr rechtzeitig zum Frühstück kommen.",rief Hilary und schaute böse in Richtung Badezimmer.

„Ja, ich bin schon fertig.Es gibt keinen Grund mir gleich zu drohen", sagte Parvati während sie aus dem Badezimmer kam.

„Wir warten seit geschlagenen 7 Minuten hier.Ich dachte es wäre mal Zeit für eine Drohung.Sonst kommst du ja gar nicht voran hier.", gab Hilary schulterzuckend zurück.  
Sie schlenderten gemeinsam hinunter in die große Halle, wobei Hilary mindestens immer zwanzig Meter vor ihnen rannte.

„Morgen!Ihr seid spät dran.", rief Harry ihnen entgegen.

„Hmm.", antwortete Hermine nur und goss sich etwas Kürbissaft ein.  
„Was haben wir nochmal in der ersten Stunde?"

„Verwandlung.Doppelstunde.", gab Harry knapp zurück und biss herzhaft in sein Brötchen.

„Und ich hab die letzten zwei Stunden verpasst!Es kam bestimmt etwas total wichtiges darin vor.", ärgerte Hermine sich.

„Ähm.Eigentlich nicht.Wir haben nur geübt.", antwortete Harry kleinlaut.

Aber Hermine blieb keine Zeit um zu antworten, da sich die morgendliche Post mit lautem Flügelrascheln ankündigte.  
Eine Eule landete vor Harry und streckte ihm den Tagespropheten entgegen.  
„Irgendwas neues?", fragte Parvati.

„Oh oh. Hoffentlich will diese Crash-Eule da oben nicht zu uns.", sagte Seamus und blickte sorgenvoll nach oben.

„Uhm...doch.", sagte Hilary und als nächstes hörte man nur noch ein lautes KRACH und Seamus fluchen.

„Ach..verdammter Mist!Dumme Eule!Die kann noch nicht mal richtig landen", motzte er.

Die Eule hatte wohl die Mitte des Tisches als Landeplan anvisiert.  
Dabei hatte es ihr auch nichts ausgemacht das genau dort der Kürbissaft stand.  
Seamus anscheinend schon, denn dieser war nun triefend nass von dem klebrigen Saft.

„Warum bin eigentlich immer ich das Opfer? Ich bin mich umziehen.Bis gleich", grummelte er und verschwand aus der Halle.

„Na toll.", murmelte Hermine und faltete den Brief wieder zusammen den die Eule ihr überbracht hatte.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Hilary neugierig.

„Ihr habt irgend einen komischen Trank in Zauertränke gebraut.  
Snape will unbedingt das ich das nachhole.Jetzt können wir heute abend schonmal nichts zusammen machen.Irgendwie fängt der Tag nicht gut an."

„Oh. Aber...wenn du das machen musst dann kommt Malfoy doch sicher auch, oder? Ihr müsst den Trank wahrscheinlich zusammen brauen.", schlussfolgerte Parvati.

„Gut.",antwortete Hermine und trank einen Schluck.

„Was?", fragte Hilary alamiert und schaute Hermine erschrocken an.

„Ähm...ich meine, er ist gut in Zaubertränke, das ist sicherlich einfacher.", stotterte Hermine.

„Ahja.Wenn du meinst.", antwortete Hilary nur und schaute auf ihren Teller.  
Das konnte ja noch was werden.

OooOoooooooOoOoOoOoOoOoooOo

„Jetzt muss ich heute abend auch noch Zaubertränke nachholen!", stöhnte Draco.  
„Ist das unfair oder unfair?"

„Ja, viel Spaß mit Granger.", grinste Blaise schadenfroh.

„Wieso? Ist sie zur Aufsichtsperson für Zaubertranknachhilfe befördert worden oder was?"

„Nein du Dumm.Sie wird wohl das gleiche nachholen müssen wie du, und jeder der halbwegs bei Verstand ist wird daraus schlussfolgern das ihr das heute abend wohl zusammen absitzt.", erklärte Blaise mit Augenrollen.

„Oh.Ähm.Hast recht. Na dann.Ich bin meine Sachen holen."  
Und damit verließ ein äußert verwirrter Draco die große Halle.

„Und ich dachte immer Liebe würde nur blind machen.", grinste Marcus hinter hervorgehaltenener Hand.

„Anscheinend auch blöd.", fügte Blaise ebenfalls grinsend hinzu.

OoOoOoOooOooOOooooo

„McGonagall schon da?", fragte Seamus als sie den Klassenraum betraten.

Es befanden sich schon einige Schüler in ihm, doch ihre Lehrerin war nicht zu sehen.  
Die fünf schlenderten zu ihren Plätzen und packten ihre Materialien aus.

„Ahh, Granger.", kam eine Stimme von hinten.

Hermine drehte sich um.  
„Ahh, Malfoy.", ahmte sie ihn nach und setzte ein süßliches „gut geschlafen?" hinzu.

„Bestens.Ich ziehe es vor in meinem Bett zu schlafen als auf alten Teppichböden", grinste er.

Hermine hob ihre Augenbraue an.  
„Hast du doch gar nicht."

Doch bevor er widersprechen konnte, betrat Professor McGonagall den Klassenraum und sie alle verstummten schlagartig.  
Hilary beugte sich unauffällig zu ihr und wisperte :  
„Seid ihr jetzt befreundet?"„Wer?", fragt Hermine aus den Mundwinkeln zurück.

„Na du und Malfoy."

„Nein!", entfuhr es Hermine laut.

„Miss Granger, ich darf doch bitten.", McGonagall sah sie streng an und wandte sich wieder der Tafel zu.

„Um Merlins Willen wie kommst du denn auf diese schwachsinns Idee?", flüsterte Hermine.  
„Weiß nicht.Ihr wart immerhin drei Tage zusammen eingesperrt.  
Ihr habt gerade miteinander geredet."

'Geflirtet passt wohl besser', dachte sich Hilary, doch das behielt sie lieber für sich.

„Also, merk dir eins. Ich und Malfoy kommen zwar miteinander aus, trotzdem herrscht Explosionsgefahr wenn wir uns beide im gleichem Raum befinden.Das sollte man eigentlich lieber unterlassen."

Und wer liebt es denn nicht mit dem Feuer zu spielen ?!


	20. Chapter 20

_Und immer wieder Freitags! xD_

_hier ist das neue Chap, ich hoooooffe ich bekomme noch mal ein paar reviews '(:  
_

_okay, viel spaß!_

* * *

**Merkwürdigkeiten von Slytherins & glitschige Angelegenheiten**

„Guten Abend allerseits.", begrüßte sie Snapes ölige Stimme.  
„Guten Abend Professor.", murmelte Hermine.

Sie hatte so wenig Lust diesen Trank zu brauen wie Sonntags morgens früh aufzustehen.  
_Grässlich._

„Sie werden mindestens zwei Stunden für diesen Trank benötigen.", fuhr ihr Lehrer fort.

Innerlich seufzte Draco.  
Wenn er die Wahl zwischen Eiswasser und dieser Stunde hier gehabt hätte, er wäre sofort ins Eiswasser gesprungen.  
Aber er hatte mal wieder keine Wahl.Typisch.

„Da ich aber einen wichtigen Termin heute Abend habe und sie zwei eigentlich halbwegs erwachsen sein sollten, werden sie diese Aufgabe ohne Aufsicht erledigen.Stellen Sie ihre Probe dann auf den Tisch.Gutes Gelingen.", und mit gekräuselten Lippen verließ der Tränkemeister den Klassenraum.

„Naa toll.Kaum bin ich dich mal los müssen wir auch schon wieder zusammen Tränke brauen.Wurde ich mit einem Fluch belegt oder was?", fragte Hermine scherzhaft in den Raum und zündete das Feuer unter dem Kessel an.  
„Dasselbe könnte ich fragen.", gab er zurück.

Eine Zeit lang arbeiteten die zwei schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Hermine sagte:

„Man ist das langweilig."  
„Und soetwas aus deinem Mund."  
„Nicht schon wieder die Leier.", Hermine verdrehte die Augen.  
„Okay.Du hast recht.", lenkte Draco ein.  
„Es ist verdammt langweilig."

Wieder Stille...

„Pfff.", machte Hermine.  
„Was 'pfff'?",fratge Draco und zog seine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ach.Keine Ahnung.Irgendwas ist hier komisch.", antwortete Hermine.  
„Kann schon sein.", erwiderte Draco schulterzuckend.

Er _hasste_ solche Gespräche.

„Okay, erzähl was."  
„Was?", fragte er verwirrt und blickte sie an.

Sie grinste verschmitzt. Diese Wirkung hatte sie erreichen wollen.

„Warum sollte ich dir etwas erzählen?"  
„Warum nicht?Sonst wird es hier langweilig.", grinste sie weiter.

Draco, der sich nun wieder gefangen hatte, schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ach komm schon.Wir haben uns die ganze Zeit so schön gestritten als wir in diesem Raum festsaßen.Das war lustig.", sagte sie.  
„Du fandest das lustig?", fragte er und grinste nun seinerseits.

„Ja, eigentlich schon.Bis auf die 32Mal wo ich dich beinahe erwürgt hätte.Aber so wirklich schlimm fand ich es jetzt nicht."  
Dumm.Dumm._Dumm._  
Konnte sie nicht einfach mal ihre Klappe halten? Den letzten Teil hätte er jetzt nicht wirklich wissen müssen!

„Uhm.", meinte Draco nur.

Seine innere Stimme schrie ihn an.  
„Du Dumm! Das ist doch nur Granger!Und nur zu deiner Info, sie hat nur gesagt das sie es nicht so schlimm fand, also könntest du dich jetzt ENDLICH wieder normal verhalten?!Am Ende wirst du noch rot.Und das wird ein Malfoy bekanntlich nicht."

„Ähm.Dra...Mal...du zerstampfst gerade die Käferaugen.", sagte sie zögernd.

Mist.  
„Ähm,ja.War gerade nicht bei der Sache.", gab er knapp zur Antwort.

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Vorratsschrank um neue Käferaugen zu holen.

Plötzlich machte es _flatsch!. _

Und Hermine drehte sich verwundert um, gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie Malfoy filmreif wie auf einer Bananenschale ausrutschte und sich auf den Boden legte.

Eine kurze Zeit lang war es still, doch dann brach Hermine in lautes Gelächter aus.  
Sie musste so sehr lachen das sie sich auf den Tisch setzte und Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Draco sah säuerlich zu ihr rüber.  
„Könntest du mir vielleicht aufhelfen?Ich hab irgendwas glitschiges unter meinen Füßen.", fragte er widerwillig.

Hermine, die immer noch lachte , stand auf und begab sich zu ihm.

„Tut mir leid ich -" , fing Hermine an, endete aber mit einem Quicken.

Kurze Zeit später saß sie neben Draco auf dem Boden.  
Draco fing an zu lachen.Das war wirklich sehenswert gewesen!  
Hermine schaute ihn erst irritiert an, fing aber dann auch an zu lachen.

„Lachst du jetzt über mich oder über dich?", fragte Draco, ein Lachen unterdrückend.  
„Ich weiß nicht.Ich glaube über beides..." und eine erneute Lachsalve packte sie.

„Man, ich glaube ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen der über so viel lacht.", murmelte Draco grinsend. Und schaffte es dann mit einiger Mühe wieder aufzustehen.  
Dann packte er Hermine am Arm und zog sie ebenfalls hoch.

„Okay, genug gelacht.Was war das?", fragte Draco und besah den Boden argwönisch.

„Da.", sagte Hermine nur und hob eine kleine Papiertüte auf die neben ihrem Schuh lag.

„Weasleys' Zauberhafte Zauberscherze.

_Sie wollen jemanden einen richtigen Streich spielen?  
Dann ist das 'Glitschpulver' genau das richtige für sie!  
Einfach auf den Boden streuen, dann die besagte Person darüber laufen lassen und zusehen wie jemand richtig ausrutscht! Spaßeffeckt garantiert!!  
Achtung, nach drei Personen ist das Pulver aufgebraucht und löst sich automatisch auf._

Das war bestimmt für Snape gedacht.", sagte Hermine und musste bei der Vorstellung schon wieder lachen.

„Oder er hat das für uns gestreut.",erwiderte Draco und auch bei diesem Gedanken mussten beide lachen.

„Eine Person kann noch darüber laufen.", stellte Draco fest als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.  
„Was meinst du...sollen wir es liegen lassen?", fragte Hermine mit einem dreckigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
„Wäre zu schade wenn wir es nicht tun würden", erwiderte Draco ihr Grinsen.  
„Jaa...was für eine Schande das wir morgen nicht die erste Stunde bei Snape haben."  
„Ja, aber du weißt ja wie schnell so eine Geschichte durch Hogwarts läuft..."

Und die beiden lachten noch einmal.  
Na, wenigstens war das Eis wieder gebrochen.

OooOOoOooOooOOooooo

„Oh,habt ihr auf mich gewartet?", fragte Hermine überrascht als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

„Ja, auf dich und auf Harry.Aber der ist noch bei Dumbledore.", antwortete Parvati und rückte ein Stück damit sich Hermine neben sie auf das Sofa setzten konnte.

„Uuuuund?", fragte Hilary grinsend.  
„Was und?"  
„Wie wars?", fragte auch Parvati, grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Achja.Der Trank war doch nicht so schwer, wir waren relati-"

„Wir meinen doch nicht den Trank", unterbrach Parvati sie ungedulig mit einer wegwischenden Handbewegung.

„Hat Malfoy irgendwas gesagt?Ist irgendwas...passiert?", fragte Hilary, die fast vor Neugierde zu platzen schien.  
„Nein, was hätte auch passieren sollen, ich mein-"  
Doch Hermine wurde schon wieder unterbrochen, dieses Mal allerdings von einem Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe.

Eigentlich war kam ihr diese Unterbrechung äußerst gelegen, denn sie fühlte sich nicht gerade wohl in dem Kreuzverhör ihrer Freundinnen.

„Es ist ein Brief von Ginny!", rief sie erfreut.  
„Ah, was schreibt sie?", fragte Parvati und das Thema Draco Malfoy wurde ersteinmal verschoben.

Fürs Erste.

OooOoOoOoooooOooooo

„Ohoo, da ist er ja.", grinste Marcus als Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

Draco sah ihn nur mit einem Ausdruck gekonnter Lässigkeit an und ließ sich in den Sessel gegenüber fallen.

„Und, war der Trank schwer?", fragte Blaise und ließ sich nichts anmerken, im Gegensatz zu Marcus der grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Ja, ganz okay.Sag mal, hast du dem irgendwas gegeben?", fragte Draco und wies mit einem Nicken auf Marcus hin, der immer noch leise vor sich hin grimelte.  
„Äh.Nein, eigentlich nicht.Naja.", sagte Blaise.

„Draco kann es sein das es da etwas gibt das wir wissen sollten was du aber nicht willst das wir es wissen sollten aber wir es trotzdem wissen wollen aber das ein Problem ist da du es selbst vielleicht noch gar nicht weißt?", fragte er in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit.

Draco sah ihn nur an und ließ ein sehr fragwürdiges „Hä?", von sich hören.

„Uhm.Ach vergiss es!", sagte Blaise und sah Marcus an.

Aber dieser schien noch nicht einmal etwas mitbekommen zu haben, da er immer noch auf dem Sofa lag und über seinen eigenen Witz lachte.

Slytherins konnten schon ganz schon merkwürdig sein, fand selbst Blaise.


	21. Chapter 21

_so, neues Kapitel!! mit ein bisschen verspätung, weil ich gestern noch in berlin war   
das kapitel ist auch ein weenig länger dafür xD._

ich freue mich auf ein paar reviews!!!  
lg. ( **  
**

* * *

** Von Enttarnungen, Spionageaktionen und Grimassen.**

Geschichte der Zauberei.  
Hatte jemals jemand etwas Langweiligeres gesehen als diese Stunden?  
Oder wie Draco es ausdrückte, noch nie hat jemand so viel Zeit für so etwas Sinnloses vergeudet.  
Wo er recht hatte.

Blaise drehte seinen Kopf zur linken Seite, wo er einen in Trance versetzten Marcus sah und einen Platz weiter Pansy die sich vor einem kleinen schwebenden Zauberspiegel schminkte.

Er drehte den Kopf angewidert an die andere Seite, wo sein bester Freund saß.  
Dieser blickte etwas gedankenverloren auf ein paar Plätze weiter vorne.  
Genauer gesagt beobachtete er die Person die auf dem Platz ganz links in der 3.Reihe saß.

„Du magst sie.", stellte er leise fest.  
„Tu ich gar nicht.", erwiderte Draco blitzschnell, von Blaise ruckartig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Ach nein?", grinste Blaise und brachte Draco damit innerlich zum Kochen.

„Über wen redest du überhaupt?", fragte Draco und tat so, als wüsste er wirklich nicht wovon Blaise sprach.

Dieser wandte sich nur ab.

Nach einer kurzen Pause (Blaise hatte Draco unauffällig dabei beobachtet wie dieser wieder nach vorne geschielt hatte) wiederholte Blaise einfach  
„Du magst sie."

„Tu ich nicht."

Diesmal hatte Draco aufgegeben so zu tun als wüsste er nichts. Blaise konnte man so schnell nichts vorspielen.  
„Sie ist eine eigenbrötlerische, kleine, besserwisserische Gryffindor.Und Merlin hat ihr ausversehen etwas mehr Gehirn gegeben als ihr zustand."

Blaise ignorierte diese bissige Aussage galant und fragte einfach  
„Wie oft hat sie den Stift in ihrer Hand gedreht?"

„52Mal.", wieder waren die Worte aus Dracos Mund hervorgesprudelt ehe er sie überdacht hatte.

„Ich hab doch gesagt du magst sie.", zufrieden lehnte sich Blaise zurück.  
„Du hast hier gar nichts zu sagen.", brummte Draco und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermine saß in der Bibliothek und versuchte ihren Verwandlungsaufsatz endlich fertig zu schreiben. Es kam ihr vor als säße sie schon eine Ewigkeit vor diesem Stück Papier, das sich nicht so recht füllen wollte.

Plötzlich vernahm sie ein leises Stühle rücken von der gegenüberliegenden Seite.  
Sie musste gar nicht aufschauen um zu wissen wer es war.  
Aber da sie wie gesagt vorhatte heute noch fertig zu werden, beschloss sie einfach ihn zu ignorieren.

Aber ein Malfoy lässt sich meistens leider nicht einfach so ignorieren.

„Was machst du da?", fragte er nach einer Weile als er bemerkte das sie seit einer Zeit weder etwas schrieb noch etwas nachschlug oder las.  
„Mir überlegen wie ich dich möglichst unaufällig ins Jenseits befördern könnte", gab sie zurück, schaute aber nicht von ihrem Aufsatz hoch.  
„Oh.Machst du das öfters?", fragte er mit gespieltem Entsetzen.

Er hatte wirklich seinen Spaß an solchen Gesprächen. (Die man nebenher bemerkt nur mit Hermine führen konnte.)

„Hmm, nicht mehr ganz so oft wie früher. Ich habe in letzter Zeit nur noch 10, höchstens 20 Mal am Tag das Bedürfnis dich zu erwürgern, erschlagen, vergiften oder von einem Turm herunter zu schubsen.", lächelte sie ihn süßlich an.

„Na, das ist wenigstens schonmal ein Anfang.", antwortete Draco trocken und bemerkte auch das leichte Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ein Regal weiter._

„Wuhaaa!", Hilary fing ihren Bücherstapel gerade noch ab.

Wer stand auch bitte mittten in einem Gang? Man sah doch wohl das sie nichts sehen konnte!  
Ach.War ja klar.  
Mister Ich-Hab-Immer-Eine-Antwort-Und-Bin-So-Toll.

„Shh!Willst du meine ganze Spionageaktion gefährden?", zischte Blaise ihr leise zu.  
„Kommt drauf an wem du hinterher spionierst.", gab sie ebenso leise zurück und stellte ihren Stapel auf den nächstbesten Tisch.

„Ahaa!Du beobachtest also die Zwei!", gab Hilary triumphierend von sich.  
„Noch ein bisschen lauter!", grummelte er.  
„Ehh.Das war mein Beobachtungsplatz.Such dir einen anderen."

„Nix da!Du beobachtest schließlich auch meine beste Freundin!"  
„Eher meinen besten Freund und was er hier macht.Noch Fragen?", antwortete Blaise trocken.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht das Slytherins soo neugierig sind!", grinste Hilary.  
„Bin ich nicht.Ich bin nur...besorgt um ihn.", verteidigte er sich.  
Doch Hilary grinste nur.

„Also, was muss ich tun damit du mich nicht verpetzt, bei keinem von beiden.",gab Blasie resigniert von sich.  
Er durfte kein Risiko eingehen (und bei diesen miesen Gryffindors wusste man schleißlich nie).  
Draco würde in Köpfen.  
Und in Stücke hacken.Und anschließend verbrennen.  
Oder etwas noch schlimmeres.

„Ich spioniere mit.", grinste Hilary.  
„Was?", fragte Blaise nur verblüfft und zog seine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ja.Ich will schließlich sehen ob die das gebacken kriegen oder nicht.", grinste sie weiter und verließ dann leise die Bibliothek.

Blaise blieb noch eine Weile lang stehen.

Er hatte den Eindruck das mindestens eine Person ganz genau wusste was hier zu Gange war, und das war diese vorwitzige Gryffindor.

Aber er war immerhin eingeweiht.  
Der Rest, das musste wohl oder üblich die weibliche Intuition gewesen sein...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sie sah Harry nicht oft in letzter Zeit.  
Umso mehr freute sich Hermine als sie ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum am Feuer hocken sah.

„Harry!", rief sie und nahm neben ihm Platz.

Harry, der nur wissend grinste begrüßte sie ebenfalls.  
Da er es nicht mochte wenn man lange um den heißen Brei herumredete, schnitt er das Thema direkt an.

„Nun sag es schon.", grinste er.  
„Ich krieg schon keinen Herzinfarkt."

„Was?", fragte Hermine nur zerstreut, sie hatte keine Ahnung wovon er redete.

„Wirklich, das ist völlig okay.Du brauchst keine Schuldgefühle zu haben oder dir irgendwelche Vorwürfe zu machen.", redete er unbeirrt weiter.

„Harry. Was.Genau.Willst.Du.Eigentlich.Von.Mir.?  
Ich habe keinen Plan wovon du redest!"

„Malfoy.", sagte Harry theastralisch.

„Was Malfoy?", fragte Hermine nur unwirsch zurück.

„Draco Malfoy!"  
„Ja, das es sich nicht um die Urahnen von ihm handelt ist mir schon klar!"  
„Du magst ihn.", brachte Harry es auf den Punkt.  
„Tu ich das?", fragte Hermine und sah Harry an.  
„Oh ja."  
„Wer sagt das?"  
„Schätzchen, ich habe Augen im Kopf. Und Bilder sagen bekanntlich mehr als 1000 Worte.", er grinste dreckig.

Warum konnte Hilary eigentlich nicht EINMAL im Leben ihre Klappe halten?

Hermine stand schnell auf, in ihren Gedanken war sie schon in den Schlafsaal gerast und hatte Hilary den Kopf abgerissen.

„Ach, hast du schon das mit Snape gehört?", fragte Harry um das Thema schnell zu wechseln.  
„Was ?"  
„Er liegt im Krankenflügel.Er ist auf irgendetwas Creevey hat es mir erzählt, er hatte mit Snape unterricht.Muss wohl ziemlich lustig gewesen sein.", grinste Harry.  
„Warum passiert uns soetwas nie?! Hast du eine Ahnung wer das Pulver gestreut haben könnte?Und warum hat es davor keiner bemerkt?"

„Neein.Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Hermine scheinheilig.

In diesem Moment kam Seamus in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürzt.

„Ach, ihr lebt ja auch noch.Irgendwas Neues an diesem grauenhaften Tag?", fragte er und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen.

Hermine setzte gerade zu einer Frage an doch Seamus hob nur seine Hand und sagte nur  
„Frag erst gar nicht."

„Uhm.Snape ist ausgerutscht.", grinste Harry um seinen besten Freund aufzumuntern.

„Was?Dann hat er sich doch getraut, dieser Za...nix!Was für eine Überraschung!", rief Seamus schnell und grinste seine Freunde breit an.  
Harry wollte gerade dem Geheimnis auf die Spur kommen, als Seamus schnell fragte :

„Haben wir Unterrichtsausfall?"

„Ähh.Ja.Die nächsten vier Tage, sprich die ganze restliche Woche."

„Wenigstens etwas Gutes", grinste Hermine und stand nun entgültig auf.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermine stieß die Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal auf.

„Hilaaryyy.", rief sie drohend.  
„Jaha!Hier hinten", rief Hilary überschwänglich von einem der Spiegel zurück.

„Könntest du bitte aufhören dem halben Gryffindorturm von deinen unsinnigen Vermutungen bezüglich mir und Malfoy zu erzählen? Ich wäre dir wirklich sehr dankbar.", fauchte Hermine. Doch als sie merkte das höchstens die Hälfte ihrer Predigt bei Hilary angekommen war seuftze sie.  
„Hilary?!Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?Kannst du mir mal bitte verraten was du zur Hölle du da _machst_ ?!!"

Hilary schnitt ihr eine Grimasse aus dem Spiegel heraus und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Spielgebild zu.

„Wie machen die das?", fragte sie nach einiger Zeit und schnitt eine weitere Grimasse.  
„Wer macht was wie", fragte Hermine zurück.  
„Na die Slytherins.", erklärte Hilary („Reden wir hier eigentlich auch nochmal über etwas anderes außer Slyhterins?!",dachte sich Hermine nur).  
Mit verkniffenem Gesichtsasdruck fuhr sie fort

„Wie um Himmels Willen machen die das mit der Augenbraue?!"


	22. Chapter 22

_Also. Ich ärgere mich über mich selbst xD.  
Erst hatte ich eine kleine Schreibblockade und dann hatte ich nicht richtig zeit das kapitel zu ende zu schreiben._

_Naja, hier ist es.Zwar seehr verspätet (und ein wenig kurz...) _

_ich hoffe euch gefällst,  
vielen dank für die Reviews, ich hoffe ich höre wieder von euch!!_

* * *

**_  
_Von Fischen und sozialen Wesen**

Grimmig saß Hemrine vor ihrem Frühstück.  
Wer hatte sie nochmal gezwungen etwas zu essen?  
Achja.Ihre wunderbaren Freunde, die sie gerade nach Askaban verwünschte.

„Was?!", fragte sie trotzig als sie Hilarys blick auf sich spürte.  
„Was was?", fragte diese aber nur scheinheilig und ließ sich die gute Laune nicht im geringsten nehmen.

„Warum guckst du mich so an als sähe ich aus wie ein Fisch?", Hermine ließ ihren Toast wieder auf ihren Teller fallen.

„Weil du gerade wie ein Fisch geguckt...",gluckste Seamus , grummelte aber das Ende des Satzes aufgrund Hermines tödlichen Blicks in sein Brötchen.  
„Danke Seamus.", sagte Hilary und versuchte nicht zu grinsen, was ihr aber sehr zum Missfallen von Hermine mißlang.

„Wir sehen uns bei Zauberkunst.Ich muss noch was holen."

„Okay.", antwortete Hilary nur und biss in ihr Brötchen.

„Man, Liebe scheint ja wirklich auf den Magen zu schlagen.", sagte Harry zu ihr und nickte nur auf den halben Toast von Hermine.

„Noch besser: Malfoy schlägt ihr auf den Magen", korrigierte sie ihn.

„Also mir schlägt der höchstens _in _den Magen.", meinte Harry nur dazu.

An diesem Punkt wandte sich Parvati den Beiden zu.

„Harry, musst du eigentlich immer deinen Saft dazu abgeben? Eigentlich hat dich das gar nicht zu intressieren.", herrschte sie ihn an.  
„Ähm.", gab Harry darauf nur verblüfft von sich.

„Hoppla.Wer hat dich denn eingeweit?",hustete Hilary vor sich hin, sie hatte sich kurz zuvor an ihrem Kürbissaft verschluckt.  
„Niemand.", erwiderte Parvati.

„Ja, und woher weißt du dann worum es geht?", fragte Harry, nun noch mehr verwirrt.

„Weiß ich doch gar nicht.Mir war nur danach dich anzuschreien.", grinste Parvati nur und grinste:  
„Kommt, Zauberkunst."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoooOO

„Das.Ist.Langweilig.", grummelte Harry.

Professor Flitwick hielt ihnen gerade einen Vortrag über die Quellen der Zauberei.  
Warum, das wusste niemand so wirklich.

„Ach, hab ich dir erzählt das Ginny in den Weihnachtsferien kommen will?", fragte Parvati leise.

„Wirklich?", freute sich Harry.  
„Ich hoffe nur mal Ron hat das nicht ernst gemeint als er gesagt hat das er kommen wollte..."

„Ach und wenn schon.", sagte Seamus.  
„Bleiben wir Weihnachten eigentlich alle hier?"

„Keine Ahnung.Ist ja auch noch lange hin.", meinte Hermine und versuchte weiter dem Professor zuzuhören.

„Ginny hat gesagt sie kommt Weihnachten!", mischte sich nun auch Parvati ein.  
„Ja?Cool!",freute sich Seamus.

„Leute! Zuhören!", fauchte Hermine , und die anderen hielten es für besser ihr nicht zu widersprechen.

OoooOOooOoOoOoOOoooOooOo

_Nach Zauberkunst_.

„Harry?Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Hilary die draußen auf ihre Freunde wartete.

„Hat sich schon verdünnisiert.Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl das sie heute nicht mit uns sprechen will...", antwortete er und sie setzten ihren Weg zu den Treppen gemeinsam fort.

„Meinst du wir müssen was unternehmen?" , fragte Harry.  
„Wo was unternehmen?", fragte Hilary zerstreut.  
„Im Fall Malfoy."

„Nein, wieso sollten wi- wuhaaa!", schrie sie.

„Ja, Treppen runtergehen ist schwer.", hörte sie eine sarkastische Stimme.  
„Ja, das weiß ich selber.Du kannst mich jetzt wieder runterlassen Malfoy.", murmelte sie.

„Ja, eigentlich frag ich mich gerade warum ich dich überhaupt vor einem Genickbruch gerettet habe."  
„Vielleicht bist ja doch sozialer als ich es dir zugetraut habe?", grinste Hilary.  
„Sozial? Ich glaube du verwechselst mich gerade mit wem."

„Glaube ich nicht. Denk mal drüber nach, vielleicht findest du ja tief in dir deine soziale Ader.", lachte Hilary und drehte sich um zum Weitergehen.

„Und wenn ich sie finden_ sollte_ , dann werde ich sie ganz schnell wieder in meinem tiefen Inneren vergraben, glaub es mir!", rief er ihr hinterher und setzte ebenfalls seinen Weg fort.

„Was war das denn jetzt?", fragte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

„Tja, sieht fast so aus als wäre er erwachsen geworden.", antwortete Hilary.

„Nee.", widersprach Harry. „Höchstens ein bisschen."

_Im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum_

„Ich weiß was was du nicht weißt!", sang Blaise mit kindlichem Vergnügen.

„Blaisilein, sei mal kurz leise, ich versuche gerade herauszufinden ob ich tief in meinem inneren ein soziales Wesen bin und eigentlich nach Hufflepuff gehöre."  
Draco rieb sich seine Schläfen.

„Ich weiß was was du nicht weißt.", sang Blaise einfach weiter.

„Blaise.", warnte Draco.

„Ich weiß was was du nicht weißt"

„Ich warne dich."

„Ich weiß was w..."

„KLAPPE!!", schrie Draco.

„Okay."  
„Danke."  
Es folgte eine kurze Stille.

„Willst du noch nicht einmal wissen was ich weiß und du nicht?", fragte Blaise ein wenig beleidigt.  
„Warum sollte ich?", fragte Draco und zog seine Augenbraue hoch.

„Weil...es vielleicht etwas wissenswertes ist das dein Leben erhellen könnte.?"  
„Spucks schon aus" Draco rollte mit den Augen.  
„Die kleine Weasley kommt in den Weihnachtsferien.", erzählte Blaise stolz über sein Spionage und Abhörtalent.

„Und inwiefern verändert das jetzt mein Leben?"

„Gar nicht.Ich hab ja auch nur gesagt vielleicht.", grinste Blaise.

„Ach verpi...ich meine verschwinde.", sagte Draco, aber er konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.Er warf ein Kissen nach seinem Freund.Es gab so Momente da wurde im immer besonders bewusst warum Blaise in Slytherin war.

„Okay.", seuftze Blaise, letzendlich froh das er seinen Freund ein wenig hatte aufheitenr können.  
Als er fast schon aus der Tür war drehte er sich nocheinmal um.

„Ach...Draco?"

„Noch eine weltbewegende Erleuchtung?"

„Du bist sozial."  
„Nein!Wie kommst du denn dadrauf?", rief Draco entsetzt.

Blaise grinste nur.  
„Du hättest mich schon längst umgebracht wenn du es nicht wärst."

Und damit überließ er Draco wieder seien eigenen Grübeleien.


	23. Chapter 23

_So!Meine Schreibkriese ist halbwegs überwunden xD_

_ich hoffe euch gefällt das nächste Chap!!_

_Danke für die Reviews! _

_Viel Spaß._

* * *

**Treffpunkt Bibliothek**

„Du hast gesagt das die kleine Weasley zu Besuch kommt?", fragte Draco eher desinteressiert.   
„Hmm.", stimmte Blaise nur schläfrig zu während er auf der Couch lag.  
„Ich dachte die wohnt in Australien."  
„Tut sie auch.", gähnte Blaise.  
„Nenn mir einen Grund warum man nach Australien zieht.", sagte Draco kopfschüttelnd und blickte mürrisch aus dem Fenster.  
Blaise folgte seinem Blick.  
„Hmm...vielleicht...weil da besseres Wetter ist.", antwortete er geistreich.  
„Mag sein.", gab Draco zu.  
„Aber ich hab überhaupt keine Ahnung wie es sonst so in Australien ist."  
„Schön!", antwortete eine Stimme von hinten und Marcus setzte sich zu ihnen.  
„Wie, du warst schonmal da?!", fragte Blaise überrascht.  
„Ja, mehrmals.Letzte Herbstferien zum Beispiel.", grinste Marcus.  
„Und du hast uns nichts gesagt!", erwiderte Draco therastralisch und die anderen beiden lachten.

„Naja, da gibt es was was ich euch erzählen wollte...aber eigentlich auch wieder nicht.", begann Marcus zögernd, aber er entschied sich mitten im Satz wieder um.  
„Och ne.Jetzt hast du angefangen, also kann es auch ganz raus.", sagte Blaise und schaute seinen Freund neugierig an.  
Dieser schwieg nur.  
Draco seufzte.

„Ist es wichtig?"  
„Sehr wichtig."  
„Okay.Mein Ohr ist offen." Draco setzte sich aufrecht hin und Blaise tat es ihm nach .

Marcus räusperte sich.  
„Okay.Also.Das war so.Ähm.Naja."

„Ich gebe dir zehn Wörter.", unterbrach Blaise sein wirres Gerede.  
„Lustig.", kommentierte Marcus trocken.

„Ihr wisst ja das ich in Australien war un-.."

Diesmal war es Draco der in unterbrach.  
„Und jetzt willst du uns erzählen das du dort zuufällig Weasley getroffen hast und dich unsterblich in sie verliebt hast, nicht wahr?", scherzte er.

Stille.

Bumm!

„Marcus, alles klar?Komm ich helf dir hoch.", sagte Blaise und wandte sich seinem Freund zu der gerade auf mysteriöse Weise vom Sofa geplumpst war.  
Marcus setzte sich wieder neben ihn, wesentlich blasser als vorher.

„Okay.Wir hören?", fragte Blaise und zog seine Augenbraue hoch.  
Das Verhalten von seinem Freund war höchst merkwürdig.

„Wäre jetzt irgendwie blöd wenn ich Dracos absurde und vollkommen bescheuerte Story für wahr erklären würde, oder?", fragte Marcus und schluckte.  
„Ja.", antwortete Draco.  
„Absolut.", stimmte ihm Blaise zu.

Es lag einen Moment eine trockene Stille über ihnen.

Bumm!

„Draco!Gehts dir gut?", fragte Blaise, als auch Draco sich von seinem Sessel verabschiedete und plötzlich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf dem Boden saß.  
„Also eins ist schonmal klar. Wenn wir das nächste mal etwas Wichtiges besprechen setzten wir uns bitteschön direkt auf den Boden, so geht das hier nicht weiter.", seufzte Blaise nur und half ihm hoch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Die drei Slytherins befanden sich nach ihrem reichlich verwirrenden Gespräch auf dem Gang zur Großen Halle.

„Guck mich bitte nicht so an." , brach Marcus nach einer Weile knurrend die unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen.  
„Ich kann da schließlich auch nichts für."

„Wie bitte?!", fragte Draco und blieb stehen.  
„Gerade _du_ kannst etwas dafür! Ich würde sagen du bist der Hauptschuldige!"

„Also tut mir leid, aber wer ist denn derjenige der durch und durch in Gran...", zischte Marcus zurück und  
Draco zog scharf die Luft ein.  
„Ich.Bin.NICHT.Verliebt.!!!Wie oft noch?!Im Gegensatz zu dir stehe ich halt nicht auf Gryffindors.Oder ehemalige Gryffindors in deinem Fall.", fügte er hinzu.

„Wa-!", empörte sich Marcus.  
„Blaise, sag doch auch mal was!", jammerte er.

„Na gut.", räusperte sich Blaise.  
„Als euer guter Freund teile ich euch hiermit mit, dass ihr euch beide wie zwei liebeskranke Gestörte benehmt."  
„Aua.", antwortete Marcus beleidigt. „Das hättest du auch was netter sagen können."  
„Hätte ich, aber wenn ich nett bin hört mir ja eh keiner zu.", erwiderte Blaise.  
„Wo ist denn jetzt Draco?!"

„Ach, der hat sich wieder aus dem Staub gemacht.Siehst du, ich hab doch gesagt er ist verliebt.Wenn er es nicht wäre, würde er sich nicht so aufregen und beleidigt sein.", bestätigte Marcus sich selbst und die beiden setzten sich wieder in Bewegung.  
„Ja..aber dazu muss man sagen das du nicht viel besser ist.", fügte Blaise hinzu und klopfte seinem Freund kumpelhaft auf die Schulter.

„Mag sein. Aber du kannst mir nicht erzählen das du im Moment nicht verliebt bist.Komm schon.", lockte Marcus seinen Freund neugierig.

„Das kann schon sein mein Lieber.",grinste Blaise.  
„Aber im Gegensatz zu euch zwei Idioten habe ich genug Selbstbeherschung um nicht so durch die Gegend zu torkeln als hätte man mir gerade einen Liebestrank verabreicht."

Marcus sah ihn nur sprachlos an, und Blaise grinste einfach weiter vor sich hin und dachte weiter an die Person an die er schon den ganzen Tag lang gedacht hatte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Grauenhafter Tag.", murmelte Hermine vor sich hin während sie lustlos auf ihrem Steak rumstach.

In diesem Moment setzte sich ein defenitiv zu gut gelaunter Harry neben sie.  
„Also.", grinste er und häufte sich Salat auf seinen Teller.  
Hermine fragte sich ob es ihr nur so vorkam oder ob alle in letzter Zeit viel mehr als sonst aßen.

„Was also?", fragte sie, obwohl sie eigentlich schon genau wusste was jetzt kommen würde.  
Innerlich verdrehte sie die Augen und musste sich zusammenreißen um es nicht wirklich zu tun.

„Meinst du nicht du solltest-..", fing Harry an doch Hermine schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
„Nein."

Er sah sie überrascht an.  
„Du weißt doch gar nicht was ich sagen wollte", meinte er ein wenig beleidigt.  
„Ich kann es mir aber vorstellen.", erwiderte sie spitz und fügte hinzu:  
„Ich muss in die Bibliothek.Ich hab eh keinen Hunger mehr."

Dann stand sie auf und flüchtete aus der Großen Halle vor Harry und seinen Fragen.  
So langsam fing er wirklich an sie damit zu nerven.

In der Bibliothek angekommen fing sie an die Regale abzusuchen, bis sie endlich zu den Zaubertrankbüchern gelangte.

Hier irgendwo musste es doch Tipps für diesen blöden Erleuchtungstrank geben, den Snape ihnen aufgehalst hatte.Sie hatte schließlich vor ihren Trank nächste Stunde fertig zustellen.

„Dummes Buch!", fluchte Hermine vor sich hin.Konnte denn heute nichts so laufen wie sie es wollte?

„Granger, Bücher sind eher selten dumm.Nur die Leute die sie benutzen.", kam eine spöttische Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

„Haha.Sehr lustig.Du solltest ein Sprüchebuch schreiben.", schoss sie zurück und wirbelte herum, nur um Malfoy direkt gegenüber zu sehen.  
„Ja danke.Das wird bestimmt ein Erfolg", grinste er arrogant.  
„Aber erst werde ich das Zaubertrankbuch suchen wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, das brauche ich nämlich für unsere nächste Stunde."  
„Nichts da!Ich brauche das Buch!", fauchte Hermine. Innerlich kochte sie und hatte Mühe ihrem lächelnden Gegenüber nicht an die Gurgel zu springen.  
„Und deshalb ist es verboten auch nach dem Buch zu suchen?Nur weil du es brauchst? Ich bitte dich.", provozierte er sie weiter.

Sie schlug die Hände über ihrem Kopf zusammen und stöhnte nur.  
„Gott, womit habe ich das verdient?"

„Wer ist denn jetzt Gott?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

_Zwei Regale weiter_

„Genau, wer zum Teufel ist Gott?", fragte Blaise amüsiert von dem Schauspiel.

Hilary sprang vor Schreck fast einen halben Meter in die Höhe.  
„Verdammt!Bist du irre?", fauchte sie als sie erkannte das es nur Blaise war , der sie beim spionieren erwischt hatte.

„Ein bisschen.", grinste er und stellte sich neben sie.  
„Ein bisschen viel.", erwiderte sie trocken und lugte wieder über die Bücher.  
„Sag schon.Wer oder was ist denn jetzt Gott? Ich will das wissen.", lachte Blaise leise während er seinen besten Freund beobachtete.  
„Hmm.Sagen wir er ist so eine Art Merlin bei den Muggel. Wenn wir sagen 'Merlin!' dann sagen die halt 'Oh Gott!'.", erklärte Hilary ebenso leise.  
"Scheint ja ein toller Typ zu sein.", grinste Blaise und Hilary grinste zurück.  
Und trat ihm dann auf den Fuß.

„Aua.Wofür war das denn jetzt?", beschwerte er sich.  
„Klappe.Ich will was verstehen! Oder hast du vergessen warum wir hier sind?", neckte ihn Hilary und wandte sich wieder dem eigentlichen Geschehen zu.

„Fast.", dachte sich Blaise nur und die beiden spionierten weiter.


	24. Chapter 24

Es tut mir ja so leid !!

Mein Computer war die ganze letzte Woche einfach kaputt und von einem anderen Comouter konnte ich nicht uploaden 'aufreeeg.

ich hoffe ihr habt die geschichte nicht vergessen!!!

lg.!! **  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 24.**

**Geschenke & der See  
**

„Hey warte mal!", rief eine Stimme hinter ihr her und bevor sich Hilary versah wurde sie in eine Besenkammer gezerrt.  
„Wa-"  
„Shh, ich bins nur!", beruhigte Blaise sie und grinste angesichts ihrer erschrockenen Miene.

„Man! Das ist schon das zweite Mal das du mich so erschreckst!Du könntest dir so langsam mal eine andere Lebensaufgabe suchen, findest du nicht?", beschwerte sie sich nachdem sie sich von ihrer Entführung erholt hatte.

Blaise zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.  
„Ich finds eigentlich ganz lustig."

Hilary riss empört ihren Mund auf, doch Blaise weldelte nur ungeduldig mit der Hand.  
„Aber genug gequatscht."  
Hilary klappte ihren Mund wieder zu.  
Blaise fuhr grinsend fort: „Das hier soll schließlich kein heißes Date in einer Besenkammer sein, auch wenn du das denkst (Hilary schnaubte an dieser Stelle laut auf), ich hatte nämlich einen Geistesblitz.Ich bin im Moment in einer kreativen Phase.", fügte er mit einem vielsagenden Blick hinzu.

„Ahja.Schön.Dann geh in dein Zimmer, schließ die Tür ab, setz dich in eine Ecke und warte bis deine Phase wieder vorbei ist.", riet im Hilary kokett.  
„Erfrischend lustig heute, was?", grinste Blaise nur zurück.

„Kann der eigentlich auch noch was anderes außer so dämlich zu grinsen?", fragte Hilary sich in Gedanken und grinste dämlich zurück.

„Also, lass mal hören.", lenkte sie nach einer Weile ein.

„Okay. Also ich hatte mir gedacht..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Hermine!", rief Hilary laut und überschwänglich und hüpfte durch den Schlafsaal.

Hermine stöhnte nur zur Antwort, drückte sich tiefer in ihr Kissen und verwünschte ihre Freundin einmal mehr zum Mond.

„Na komm schon!Wir haben Samstag!" rief nun das nervende hüpfende Objekt.  
„Und genau deshalb will ich schlafen.", grummelte Hermine und gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe ihre Augen zu öffnen.  
„Ganz falscher Ansatz.", teilte Hilary ihr nun mit und kam neben ihrem Bett zum Stillstand.  
„Heute ist Hogsmeadetag. Und wenn du nicht in spätestens ...ach, ich bin heute gütig- in einer halben Stunde im Gemeinschaftsraum antanzt , kenne ich jemanden der heute noch Bekannschaft macht mit dem Wasserstrahl aus meinem Zauberstab.", drohte sie.  
„Wenn du das wagst, warne ich dich hiermit vor das es gut passieren könnte das du dann Bekannschaft mit meiner sehr schlagkräftigen Hand machst.", murmelte Hermine fing aber an sich aufzurichten.

Halbe Stunde.

Na Toll.

OOOooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooooOoOoo

„Kaffe."

Das war das erste Wort was an diesem Morgen über Dracos Lippen kam.  
Davor hatte er seinen Freund ausgiebig in seinem Kopf verwünscht, beschimpft, in einen Frosch verwandelt, pinke Haare gezaubert und ihn anschließend im See ertränkt.  
Davon hatte der Blaise der nicht in seinem Kopf war leider nicht viel mit bekommen.

„Aber gerne, möchstes du auch Zuck-"

Blaise stoppte als er Dracos Blick sah und beschloss lieber den Mund zu halten.  
Eigentlich wunderte er sich sowieso schon warum er überhaupt noch sitzen konnte, nachdem er Draco lautstark aus dem Bett geworfen hatte.

„Wen haben wir denn da!", begrüßte Marcus die zwei.

„Morgen", grüßte Blaise zurück „wo kommst du denn her?"

„Quidditschfeld.Hab schon mal ein paar Runden gedreht.", antwortete Marcus und biss herzhaft in sein Brötchen.  
„Was ist denn mit dir los?Bist du Stumm geworden?", scherzte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Draco.

Dieser sah in nur an.

Und in seinem Kopf schwamm auch Marcus gerade in dem eisigkalten See in dem sich auch Blaise befand.

OoooooooooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooooOoOoo

„Also.", sagte Hilary und blieb stehen.

„Was also?", fragte Hermine sichtlich genervt.

„Weihnachtsgeschenke.", erläuterte Hilary ihr Vorhaben knapp.  
„Hier ist deine Liste mit den Leuten denen du etwas schenkst.", sagte sie und drückte Hermine eine lange Liste in die Hand.

„W-", setzte sie an, doch ihre Freundin unterbrach sie.

„Ich habe leider ein wichtiges Date und kann dir nicht helfen.Ich hoffe du findest was schönes!"

Und eine Sekunde später stand Hermine alleine mitten in einer Menschenmenge mit einer langen, langen Liste in der Hand.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Komm schon, ich hab nicht viel Zeit.", drängelte Blaise und Draco zog eine Grimasse.

Heute war wirklich ein Tag der seine Freundschaft zu Blaise auf die Probe stellte.  
Oder eher gesagt seine Geduld.

„Wo müssen wir denn so dringend hin? Könntest du mir das vielleicht mal verraten?", motzte er und stapfte über den matschigen Boden.

„Also, damit das mal klargestellt wird. _Wir_ gehen überhaupt nirgendwo hin._Du_ gehst jetzt Geschenke kaufen.Hier ist deine Liste.Damit du dieses Jahr mal rechtzeitig deine Geschenke beisammen hast. Und _ich _ gehe jetzt zu meinem Date.Im Gegensatz zu euch kriege ich nämlich auch mal meinen Mund auf.", grinste Blaise und verschwand schnell im Getümmel.

Und das war auch gut so, denn hätte er auch nur 2 Sekunden länger dort gestanden, hätte er bestimmt Dracos Unmut zu spüren bekommen.

„Geschenke.Pff", grummelte Draco und besah sich während des Gehens die schier endlose Liste die Blaise ihm aufgehalst hatte.

Aber da er heute sowieso nichts besseres zu tun hatte, konnte er ja ruhig die Geschenke kaufen.  
Was aber nicht hieß das er Blaise schon verziehen hatte.  
Nein, Rache war süß...

--

„Ein Geschenk für Seamus.", murmelte Hermine und dachte angestrengt nach.

Für Hilary hatte sie schon ein gutes Buch gefunden und noch ein paar andere Kleinigkeiten.  
Und für Harry einen neuen Quidditschumhang.  
Damit blieben ihr nur noch 15 weitere Geschenke übrig.  
So langsam aber sicher wurde Hermine klar das dies hier ein längerer Tag werden würde...

--

Draco betrat den Buchladen.  
Und stöhnte.  
Das Geschäft war letztes Jahr ausgebaut worden und hatte jetzt zwei Etagen.  
Eigetnlich mochte er ja Bücher, aber er wollte diese Liste so schnell wie es nur ging abarbeiten.Und diese riesige Auswahl hier half dabei nicht wirklich weiter.

„Vielleicht auch besser irgendwas Quidditsch-mäßiges...", hörte er hintersich eine altbekannte Stimme murmeln.  
„Granger, ich muss an das Regal.", er drehte sich blitzartig um und erschreckte sie somit fast zu Tode.  
„Wha!Ist ja schon gut.", beruhigte sie sich, schenkte ihm einen grimmigen Blick und ging ein Stück an die Seite.

„Sind wir heute nicht so stur wie sonst?So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht.", neckte er sie.  
„Nein, ich habe nur noch etwas – oder besser gesagt viel-", sie wedelte entnervt mit ihrer Geschenkeliste „zu tun und habe leider keine Zeit für einen Streit mit dir.  
Obwohl das im Moment wirklich angenehmer wäre..", fügte sie murmelnt hinzu und rieb sich die Augen.

Draco sah sie einen Moment lang sprachlos an.  
Irgendwas stank hier ganz gewaltig...und die Ursache kam von einem Objeckt das mit Bl anfing und aise aufhörte.

„Kannst du mir mal bitte sagen welches Buch ein Quidditschbegeisterter Junge in deinem Alter hier von noch nicht besitzt?", fragte Hermine verzweifelt und wies auf die gut zwanzig Quidditschbücher.  
Wirklich, sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte.  
Oder Nerven.  
Oder sonst was.

„Das hier.", Draco holte ein Buch aus der vordersten Reihe und drückte es ihr in die Hand.  
„D-danke.", stotterte Hermine verwirrt.

„Jetzt musst du mir aber auch helfen.Ich brauch ein Muggelkochbuch für meine Mutter.", las er von Zettel ab und verzog sein Gesicht.

Gut, Blaise kannte seine Mutter, aber ein Muggelkochbuch ?!  
„Ja, warte die stehen dahinten.", sagte Hermine und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Ach.", er zog sie am Arm zurück.  
„Wenn das hier unter uns bleibt helfe ich dir auch noch bei dem Rest von der Liste.Also wenn du mir auch hilfst.", grinste er und wedelte nun ebenfalls mit seiner Liste.  
„..okay.Abgemacht." , antwortete Hermine und währenddessen ging ihr ein Licht auf.

In Gedanken machte sie sich eine Notiz das sie gleich auch nach Folterbüchern gucken konnte, denn Hilary hatte einiges nachzuholen...

oOoooooOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooooOoOoo

Nach gut zwei Stunden verließen Hermine und Draco den Buchladen, beide jeweils mit zwei prallen Tüten.

Auch wenn Hermine lieber den Weg von Hogsmead bis Hogwarts mit ihren Büchertüten eher zweimal hin und zurück gelaufen wäre, musste sie zugeben , dass man sich mit Draco wirklich ausgezeichnet über Bücher unterhalten konnte da er wahrlich nicht gerade auf den Kopf gefallen war.

Die beiden unterhielten sich noch angeregt bis sie zu den Toren vin Hogwarts gelangten.

„Ähmm...ja.Also, danke nochmal.", sagte Hermine zögernd.  
„Ja..nichts zu danken.", erwiderte Draco und überspielte seine Unsicherheit mit seinem typischen Grinsen.  
„Falls ich noch ein paar Geschenke brauche, weiß ich ja wen ich als Berater einstellen kann."  
„Ja, jederzeit bereit.", lachte Hermine.  
„Tschüss dann!", sagte sie und drehte sich ein letztes Mal um , um ihn noch einmal anzulächeln und in diese herrlich grauen Augen zu... ugh. „Ganz falscher Gedanke Hermine", schalt sie sich selbst in ihrem Kopf und ging zügig und kopfschüttelnd weiter. Das wurde ja immer schlimmer...

--

„BLAISE!"

Blaise zuckte zusammen. Er mochte es ja sowieso nicht so gerne wenn ihn jemand rief, aber in dieser Lautstärke machte es ihm ehrlich gesagt eher Angst.  
Und Angst sollte er in diesem Moment auch wirklich vor seinem besten Freund haben.

„Miese, kleine, elendige Kakalake die du bist!! Was denkst du eigentlich?", fauchte Draco und ließ die Einkaufstüten auf sein Bett fallen.

„Wenigstens hast du doch alle Geschenke bekommen..." er wurde immer leiser währen Draco in fast mit seinem Blick tötete.Wenn er sich sehr anstrengte konnte er sogar schon die Todesqualen spüren...  
„Oder?", fügte er noch kleinlaut hinzu.

„Jungs!!Ich dachte wir wollten zusammen essen gehen?", rief Marcus entnervt vom Geimeinschaftsraum hinauf.

Blaise dankte ihm im Geiste.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig, das versprech ich dir.",zischte Draco und ging mit ihm die Treppe runter.

Marcus, der die eisige Aura die von Draco ausging spürte, versuchte die Stimmung ein wenig auf zulockern.  
„Und, wie wars in Hogsmeade?", fragte er betont locker.

„Ich hab Bücher gekauft und Blaise hatte ein Date mit Hilary Walden.",antwortete Draco laut und grinste fies in Blaise Richtung.

Und plötzlich hatte auch Blaise ein Bild im seinem Kopf , in dem Draco auf dem Grund des Sees lag.


	25. Chapter 25

_Soo.Heute gibts das neue Kapitel sogar mal ausnahmsweise einen Tag früher xD._

_viielen dank für die reviews, ich hoffe auf weitere (; . _

* * *

Ferienanfang und Besuch

Seamus schmiss sich in den Sessel und lehnte den Kopf zurück.  
„Ahh."  
Er blickte wieder nach vorne und grinste seine Freunde an.  
„Was ist das für ein gutes Gefühl, endlich wieder Ferien!"

„Ja, ich dachte wirklich diese Woche würde nie wieder vorbei gehen...",kommentierte Harry und streckte sich ausgiebig.  
„Nur dumm das Weihnachtsferien sind.", murmelte Hermine und stellte ihre Taschen ab.  
„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Parvati irritert.  
„Hermine! Wie kannst du sowas sagen!", rief Seamus entrüstet.  
„Warte, ich gebe dir einen Denkanstoß: Geschenke, Kekse bis zum Abwinken, Schnee, ..."  
Er blickte sie vielsagend an.

„Ja, das ist ja alles gut und schon, aber du vergißt aber die andere Seite.Ich fahre in der ersten Woche nach Hause.Das ist soweit auch noch ertragbar.Aber am ersten Weihachtstag muss ich mit meiner absolut unertragbaren Restfamilie essen gehen.Wirklich, ich habe eine Phobie gegen den 1.Weihnachtstag." , stöhnte Hermine und rieb sich über die Augen.  
„Oh.", sagte Harry nur mitfühlend, da er sich mit grässlichen Verwandten bestens auskannte.

„Ich werde diese Ferien nutzen um meine Wohnung weiter einzurichten. Ich werde wahrscheinlich auch noch ein paar Mal bei den Dursleys reinschauen, da sind schließlich noch ein paar Sachen von mir.Und meiner Mum.", erzählte er um Hermine ein wenig vom Thema abzulenken.

Seamus, der seinen Wink verstanden hatte, stand nun auf und verkündete :  
"Also entweder ihr kommt jetzt mit mir was essen oder ich gehe alleine und ihr müsst sehen wo ihr euch ernährt.Weil zur Feier des Tages habe ich beschlossen, alles zu essen bis ich mich nicht mehr bewegen kann und ihr mich hochtragen müsst."  
„Das glaubst auch nur du.", grinste Parvati verschmitzt.

„Ganz genau Freundchen.", stieg Harry mit ein.  
„Ist schließlich nicht so als wärst du der Einzige hier mit diesem Plan."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Lieber Draco  
wie geht es dir?  
Hier ist es sehr schön, die Renovierungsarbeiten laufen wirkllich  
wunderbar.  
Wir hatten ja schon besprochen das du die erste Woche in den  
Weihnachtsferien nach Hause kommst.  
Ich habe arrangiert das wir am ersten Weihnachtstag mit Nymphadora Tonks (deine Cousine) und ihren Eltern (also meiner Schwester und ihrem Mann) Essen gehen.  
Ich dachte, da mir (oder uns) früher...nicht gestattet war diesen Teil der Familie zu besuchen, wäre es angebracht die Kontakte ein klein wenig 'aufzufrischen'.  
Ich freue mich sehr, dass du kommst.  
In Liebe,  
deine Mutter_

_PS: Vergiss deinen Schal nicht, es ist sehr kalt draußen!!_

„Die Kontakte „ein klein wenig auffrischen"?! Ich glaube, deiner Mum ist 'ne Weihnachtskugel auf den Kopf gefallen.", kommentierte Blaise den Brief kopfschüttelnd während er sich Kaffe eingoss.

„Was du nicht sagst.", grummelte Draco, den Kopf auf seine Hände gelegt.  
„Ich hab so viel Lust auf dieses Essen wie darauf Professor Sprout im Badeanzug zu sehen."

Blaise verschluckte sich fast an seinem heißen Getränk.

„Sehr passender Vergleich", hustete er.

„Was machst du eigentlich in der ersten Woche so ganz ohne mich?", wechselte Draco das Thema.  
„Och, mir wird schon was einfallen.", grinste Blaise scheinheilig und nippte an seiner Tasse.

„Stimmt, du hast ja jetzt Zeit dich mit deiner kleinen Gryffindor zu treffen.", stichelte Draco und Blaise verschluckte sich ein zweites Mal.  
„Verdammt!Lass mich doch wenigstens was trinken!"  
„Nein, ich habe dir ewige Rache geschworen, du weíßt wie nachtragend ich bin.",lächelte Draco, stand auf, nahm dem hustenden Blaise die Tasse aus der Hand und verschwand hinter der Tür.  
„Man.", grummelte Blaise und nahm sich einen Zimtstern und dachte sich ein paar Schimpfwörter für seinen Freund aus.

Aber nicht ohne sich dabei zu verschlucken.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Nein.Lasst uns ins Dorf gehen."

„Hallo! Das ist unser erster Feriensamstag, Wir haben doch noch zwei Wochen Zeit um ins Dorf zu gehen! Jetzt ist da alles überfüllt!", entgegnete Harry.  
„Selber hallo! Dann gehen wir eben morgen oder so.Aber darf ich Hernn Oberschlau daran erinnern das Hermine übermorgen abfährt und überübermorgen Weihachten ist?", fragte Hilary und zog an etwas länglichem was auf dem Sofa lag und sich wenig später als Schal herausstellte.  
„Aber lasst uns wenigstens mal raus gehen, gestern ist der erste Schnee gefallen und ich brenne darauf dir einmal so richtig..."

Hilary brach ab, da Harry sich drohend vor ihr aufbaute.  
„Ja?Was willst du?", fragte er mit Grabesstimme und Todesblick.

„...ich würde gerne einen Schneemann bauen der genauso aussieht wie du!", lachte Hilary.

Hermine, die neben ihnen saß und sich bisher nicht am Wortgefecht ihrer besten Freunde beteiligt hatte musste jetzt kurz auflachen.  
„Macht bestimmt Spaß!"

„Kommt, wir gehen uns schnell etwas Wärmerers anziehen, sodass wir eine Schneeballschlacht machen können.", schlug Harry vor.  
„Ja, aber eine mit Motto!", rief Hilary begeistert und hüpfte vor ihnen her.  
„Mit Motto? Was soll denn bitteschön das Motto einer Schneeballschlacht sein?", fragte Harry entgeistert.  
„Och das kann vieles sein", grinste Hilary.  
„Unseres heißt: Alle gegen Harry!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Wir. Haben.Ferien.Wir .Haben. Feerien. Wir.Haben. Feeerien.", sang Blaise vergnügt vor sich hin und sprang durch die Gänge Hogwarts.

„Blaise, wenn du noch ein wenig höher springst und dann fällst kannst du deine Ferien auch im Krankenhaus verbringen.  
Das gleiche Ergebnis erzielst du übrigens wenn du auf meinem Fuß landest.", knurrte Draco, als sein hüpfender bester Freund seinen Füßen schon gefährlich Nahe kam.

„Okay.", antwortete Blaise leichthin und wiederholte den Satz den er auch die letzten drei Minuten in voller Lautstärke in Dracos Ohr geträllert hatte.

„Gut, es ist schön das du auch endlich gemerkt hast das wir Ferien haben.Das ist toll!", rief Draco mit gespielter Begeisterung.  
„Ich weiß! Ferien sind toll! In 2 Tagen ist Weihnachten! Geschenke! Und es gibt Schnee!", rief Blaise in unverminderter Hochstimmung.  
„Schnee?! Ist schon welcher da?Jetzt? Auf den Ländereien?", auch Dracos Stimme war aufgeregt geworden.  
„Natürlich!", strahlte Blaise.  
„Wie viel?", fragte Draco fachmännisch und schaute Blaise vielsagend an.  
„Genug um das zu tun was du denkst zu tun.", grinste Blaise vielsagend zurück.

„Was denkst du denn was ich denke zu tun?"  
„Ich denke das du denk...ach ist doch auch egal.Es gibt Schnee!", jubelte er.  
„Ich liebe Schnee!", Draco hatte sich von Blaise guter Laune anstecken lassen  
und die beiden hüpften gemeinsam durch die Gänge.

Ein wenig jedenfalls.  
Und nur in denen die absolut leer waren.

Schließlich hüpften Slytherins ja nicht.

Na gut, Ausnahmen gibt es immer...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Auf geht's!I ch werde euch sowasvon fertig machen, ihr werdet danach wünschen das ihr euch nie gegen mich verbündet hättet!" verkündete Harry und streckte eine Faust in die Luft.

„Das werden wir noch sehn.Blas dich mal nicht so auf.", gab Hilary nur schnippisch zurück während sie sich ihren Schal umwarf.  
„Genau, komm mal wieder auf den Boden.", grinste Hermine und piekste ihn in den Bauch.

Sie begaben sich auf den Gang vor dem Gemeinschafsraum, alle drei verpackt in dicke Jacken, Mützen, Handschuhe und Schals.

„Hey! Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa eine Schneeballschlacht ohne mich machen!",  
rief eine entrüstete Stimme vom Ende des Ganges und die Drei drehten sich überrascht um.

„Ginny!", rief Hermine und da kam auch schon ein rothaariger Blitz angerannt, in Form der Jüngsten Weasley.

„Hey! Ich habe euch ja so vermisst!", rief sie und umarmte Hermine und Harry, und in ihrer Überschwänglichkeit auch Hilary.

„Lass dich ansehen.", strahlte Hermine.  
„Mensch, du bist ja wirklich braun geworden!"

„Klar, in Australien ist im Moment Sommer! Aber ich dachte mir, es ist eben doch etwas anderes unter einem Weihnachtsbaum zu feiern als unter einer Palme!", lachte Ginny und die anderen stimmten ein.  
„Und, was gibt es von hier zu erzählen?"

„Viel!", begann Harry, „wirklich, aber wir verderben dir den Spaß wenn wir dir alles im Schnelldurchlauf erzählen, wir machen das lieber heute abend in aller Ausführlichkeit.Wie lange bleibst du?"

„Hmm, drei Wochen mindestens. Bei uns sind jetzt Sommerferien, 6 Wochen.  
Zwei davon kann ich in Howarts bleiben und eine gehe ich in den Tropfenden Kessel.  
Ich war schon so lange nicht mehr in London!"

„Ich freu mich so das du da bist." , lächelte Hermine und die vier setzten ihren Weg zu den Ländereien fort.

„Übrigens ich habe schon bemerkt das sich hier anscheinend viel verändert hat!", sagte Ginny plötzlich und fing an zu lachen.  
„Inwiefern?", fragte Hilary neugierig.

„Naja, ich weiß nicht ob ihr das hier öfters seht,  
aber ich habe noch nie zwei Slyherins gesehen die singen durch Hogwarts gehüpft sind...!"


	26. Chapter 26

_Huhu, da bin ich nochmal! ( ._

_es tu mir wirklich leid das ihr so lange auf das Kapitel hier warten musstet, aber hier ist im Moment echt viel los und ich kam einfach nicht dazu das neue Kapitel hochzuladen . _

_naja.Das nächste Kapitel kommt aber auf jedenfall nächste Woche noch rein ( .  
Viel Spaß & bitte revieewn . xP. _

**Die Weihnachtshasser   
**

„Hermine , Schatz. Bist du fertig?", rief ihre Mutter durch die Badezimmertüre mit einer Spur von Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme.  
Hermine atmete tief durch und besah sich noch einmal im Spiegel.

Ihre ganze Familie würde dieses Jahr in einem ziemlich schicken und teueren Resteraunt  
zusammentreffen, daher hatte sie ihre schwarze Hose angezogen und auch den Rest eher schlicht gehalten, aber schick.

„Auf dem Weg.", beantwortete sie die Frage ihrer Mutter und öffnete die Türe.  
„Na dann. Starten wir.", sagte ihr Vater und man konnte an seinem Gesicht sehen, dass  
er genauso viel Lust auf dieses wunderbare Familientreffen hatte wie Hermine selbst.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Draco! Nun komm schon." , rief seine Mutter ungeduldig vom Ende der Treppe hinauf.

„Ja. Auf dem Weg.", grummelte Draco .

„Ich freue mich so meine Schwester wiederzusehen! Du und deine Cousine werdet  
euch bestimmt unglaublich gut verstehen.", plapperte seine Mutter vergnügt los während  
sie die Einfahrt ihres Hauses heruntergingen.

„Ja.Bestimmt unglaublich gut.", murmelte Draco und seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus, was seine Mutter aber glücklicherweise nicht bemerkte .

Sie holten beide ihren Zauberstab heraus und apparierten direkt vor das Resteraunt.

Dabei dachte Draco eine Sekunde daran vielleicht einfach nach Ägypten in eine Pyramide zu apparieren ( etwas Besseres fiel ihm in diesem Moment nicht ein..) , aber da dies bestimmt zu sehr auffallen würde entschloss er sich, diesen bestimmt wunderschönen Weihnachtstag einfach hinter sich zu bringen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Ach, da seid ihr ja.", ertönte die Stimme ihres Onkels herablassend von einem Tisch seitlich der Tür.

„Hallo." , begrüßte ihre Mutter alle Verwandten überschwänglich, während Hermine und ihr Vater sich im Hintergrund aufhielten und Möglichst nicht gesehen werden wollten. (Es sah fast so aus als wollten sich die beiden gegenseitig übertrumpfen in dem Wettbewerb 'Wie mache ich mich ohne Magie am besten unsichtbar?' )

Hermine nahm schnell ihren Platz neben ihrer Tante (die sie wirklich nicht ausstehen konnte ) und ihrem Großvater ein.  
Das war wirklich ein Segen , denn das war Hermines Meinung der einzig normale Mensch an diesem Tisch, mit Ausnhame ihrer Eltern.

„Minchen, erzähl.Wie geht es dir?" , strahlte sie ihr Großvater an und Hermine dachte für einen Augenblick das dieses Essen vielleicht nicht der komplette Untergang war.

Dieses Gefühl hielt sogar noch an , bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem alle bestellt hatten  
und auf ihr Essen warteten.

„Also Hermine, gehst du noch immer auf dieses...Internat?", fragte ihr Onkel spöttisch.  
„Ähm. Ja", antwortete Hermine knapp und so höflich wie möglich.

Ihr Onkel wusste von ihren magischen Kräften und gab sich keine Mühe  
zu verstecken das er Magie verabscheute.

„Wenn ich du wäre", wandte er sich an Hermines Vater, „dann würde ich dafür sorgen das_sie_ einen _anständigen_ Job bekommt. Am Ende endet sie noch so wie..."

Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein.

Gemeint war die erst kürzlich verstorbene Mutter ihres Vaters (also auch logischer Weise die Mutter ihres Onkels).  
Annabelle war auch eine Hexe gewesen und hatte im St.Mungos gearbeitet.  
Sie war sehr glücklich gewesen, doch sie war bei einem magischen Unfall vor dem Krankehaus ums Leben gekommen.

„Danke Harold, aber ich denke das ich meiner Tochter vertrauen kann. Sie darf sich ihren Job selbstverständlich selber aussuchen, und ich werde sie in jedem erdenklichen Fall unterstützen.Außerdem heißt sie immer noch Hermine, wir haben den Namen noch nicht geändert" , antwortete ihr Vater kühl und spielte damit darauf an, dass ihr Onkel sie grundsätzlich nie mit Namen anredete.

„Wie du meinst.", erwiderte Harold pikiert und es war eine Zeit lang still zwischen ihnen.

„Also, in einem Schloss? Ich würde dieses Ding ja wirklich mal verdammt gerne sehen, aber das geht ja leider nicht, das hast du mir schonmal erzählt.", lachte ihr Opa und versuchte die Wogen ein wenig zu glätten.  
Hermine lächelte und setzte zu einer Antwort an, als die Tür aufging.

„Ach nein wirklich?", lachte ein Frauenstimme, „ich denke du musst mir alles zeigen, ich war schon so lange nicht mehr unter Leuten, stimmts Draco ?"

„Hmm.", murmelte eine mäßig begeisterte Stimme die ihr sehr bekannt vorkam und Hermine musste grinsen.

Anscheinend war sie nicht die einzige die keine Lust auf ein Weihnachtsessen mit der werten Famlilie hatte.  
Die Neuankömmlinge setzten sich zwei Tische weiter, gerade noch nah genug um einen guten Blick zu haben.  
Hermine beobachtete Draco, wie er sich neben seite Mutter setzte und dem Gespräch der restlichen mit einer undurchdringlichen Miene folgte.  
Plötzlich blickte er auf und suchte ihren Blick.

Er grinste überrascht und sie lächelte zurück.  
Zufälle gab es auch immer wieder...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Also, schon irgendwelche Berufswünsche?", fragte eine gutgelaunte Tonks einen schlechtgelaunten Draco.  
„Ähm.", er wandte den Blick von Hermine ab.

„Ich weiß noch nicht so recht.Vielleicht irgendwas im Ministerium.  
Aber möglichst nichts langweiliges.", sagte er und kam sich blöd vor, da er seine Vorstellungen von einem Job wie ein Kleinkind beschrieb.

„Hmm.Ich denke du würdest gut ins Außenministerium passen.Da gibt's viel zu tun und man kommt sehr viel rum.", erzählte Tonks und gab dem Kellner ihre Bestellung.

Dracos Neugier war geweckt.  
„Was muss man da zum Beispiel machen? Braucht man irgendwelche besonderen Qualitäten?", fragte er.

„Also, es kommt darauf an. Du kannst als Diplomat arbeiten, also versuchst du eigentlich mit so vielen wie möglichen Zauberministerien guten Kontakt zu halten.  
Du kannst aber auch für die Geschäfte verantwortlich sein, dafür musst du ein knallharter Geschäftsmann sein und hast auch meistens wirklich wichtiges Zeug zu tun.", erklärte Tonks.

„Das letzte gefällt mir.", grinste Draco und Tonks lachte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Albtraum.  
Dieses Essen war wirklich ein Albtraum.  
Es war noch schlimmer als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
Diese Verwandten gehörten wirklich in die Wüste.  
Oder sonst irgendwo hin wo, hauptsache nicht an diesen Tisch.

„Also wirklich.", flüsterte ihre Tante ihrem Onkel zu , aber so das Hermine es mithören konnte.  
„Wir hätten doch ein Kind mit _solchen_ ..._Fähigkeiten_ schon längst weggegeben..."

Hermine tat so als hätte sie nichts gehört, doch der Kloß in ihrem Hals wurde immer dicker.  
Diese Leute waren unmöglich!  
Aber warum ließ sie sich so verletzen?   
Sie versuchte ihr Steak zu schneiden, doch ihre Hand zitterte zu sehr.

„Kriegst du das Fleisch nicht geschnitten?", höhnte ihr Onkel.  
„Vielleicht solltest du einen deiner Zaubertricks versuchen, klappt bestimmt."  
Er find dröhnend an zu lachen.

Das war zu viel für Hermine gewesen.  
Sie knallte ihr Besteckt auf den Tisch und verschwand bevor sie irgendjemand aufhalten konnte zügig in Richtung Toilette.

Dort angekommen versicherte sie sich ersteinmal ob der Waschraum leer war.

Sie lehnte sich an eine kalte Wand und schloss die Augen.  
Warum nahm sie das alles so mit?  
Sie sollte über diese Leute lachen , und nicht ihretwegen weinen!  
Sie rutschte langsam an der Wand herunter und ließ den Tränen nun freien Lauf.  
Es hatte doch eh keinen Sinn das alles die ganze Zeit zu unterdrücken.

Und holen kommen würde sie sicher auch niemand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco bemerkte wie Hermine aufstand und schnellen Schrittes Richtung Toiletten lief.  
Hatter er nur das Gefühl oder hatte sie wirklich geweint?

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend sagte er :  
„Ich bin mal kurz auf Toilette."

Und machte sich ebenfalls auf dem Weg.  
Er lehnte sich an die Tür für die Damentoilette.  
Als er sich überzeugt hatte das er leises Schluchzen gehört hatte -  
oder eher gesagt, bis er den Mut gesammelt hatte um hinein zu gehen,  
öffnete er langsam die Tür.

Er blickte sich einen Moment lang um, bis er etwas an der Wand hocken sah.

Langsam ging Draco auf Hermine zu, und setzte sich nach einigen Überlegen neben sie.  
Sie sah ihn nicht an.  
Sie hörte aber auch nicht auf zu weinen.  
Draco wusste nicht so recht was er tun sollte.  
Er nahm ihre Hand in seine.

Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Weihnachten ist scheiße." , sagte Draco und Hermine lachte leise.

„Da sagst du was."


	27. Chapter 27

_Pünktlich zu Weihnachten gibt es noch ein neues Kapitel,  
sozusagen mein Geschenk an euch!_

_Vielen Dank an alle, die diese Story hier lesen (und auch meistens ein kleines Review dalassen x) )  
ohne euch wäre die FF nie soweit gekommen ( . _

_also, ein schönes Fest !! _  
****

Kapitel 27

_**Weihnachten mal anders **_

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon mit Draco dort saß, tatsache war aber  
das er nicht ein überflüssiges oder gar spöttisches Wort gesprochen hatte oder sie in irgendeiner  
Weise dazu gedrängt hatte aufzustehen.

Doch so langsam wurde der kalte Fliesenboden auf der Damentoilette wirklich unangenehm.

Aber sie wollte nicht zurück ins Resteraunt.  
Und , auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, er ebenso wenig.

„Direkt neben den Waschräumen ist ein Seitenausgang.", merkte Draco dezent an.  
Hermine sah ihn an.

„Einen Moment.", sagte sie nach einer Weile und wandte sich ab.  
Sie holte ihren Zauberstab heraus, den sie immer dabei hatte (für Notfälle) und zauberte einen Patronus.  
Draco hob die Augenbraue. „Was..?"

Doch Hermine beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Sie murmelte einen weiteren Zauberspruch und ließ den Patronus auf die Größe eines Teelöffels schrumpfen.  
Und dann schickte sie ihn los.  
„Ich habe ihn zu meinem Vater gesendet. Er weiß was das ist und er braucht sich dann keine Sorgen mehr um mich zu machen.", erklärte sie Draco und steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder ein.

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?", fragte Draco eher beiläufig und sah sie neugierig an.  
„Das ich irgendwann heute abend nach Hause komme und er sich keine Sorgen machen soll."  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Komm.", sagte Draco, stand auf und reichte ihr eine Hand.  
Die beiden verließen die Toilette und standen einen Moment vor der Ausgangstür.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Draco, ein wenig unsicher.

Hermine lächelte.  
„Heute ist der erste Weihnachtstag.Das heißt, alle Geschäfte sind zu und fast niemand ist auf den Staßen.Lass uns spazieren gehen."

Draco nahm ihre Hand und stieß die Tür nach draußen auf.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Hogwarts ohne Hermine ist langweilig.", maulte Hilary.

„Ist es ja auch. Aber sie es positiv, in der zweiten Woche ist sie schon  
wieder da.", versuchte Harry sie aufzumuntern.  
„Hmm.", machte Hilary nur und griff missmutig nach der Schokolade vor ihr.

Leider stellte sich aber heraus das in der Packung schon gar keine Schokolade mehr war.

„Irgendwann bringe ich Seamus um.",knurrte sie und blickte sich nach weiterer Schokolade um.  
„Was ist das denn hier für ein Saftladen?Weihnachten und keine Schokolade?", fragte sie empört und drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Das liegt daran das du jede Schokolade im Umkreis von 10 Metern in der letzten Stunde aufgegessen hast.Du solltest auf deine Linie achten", grinste er und bekam dafür ein Kissen an den Kopf geworfen.  
„Und du solltest aufpassen das du nicht gleich einen Zahn weniger hast, auch Weihnachten kann ich gewalttätig werden, damit habe ich überhaupt kein Problem.", drohte sie und zog sich ihre  
Hausschuhe an.

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte Haryy sie verwundert, da sie es in der letzten halben Stunde noch nicht mal von dem Sofa runter geschafft hatte.  
„In die Küche.Ich hole mir Schokolade.", kam die knappe Antwort.

Harry verdrehte nur die Augen und widmete sich wieder seinem neuen Quidditschbuch .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermine lachte.

„Im ernst? Du hast Pansy wirklich mal eine ganze Kanne Kürbissaft über den Kopf gekippt?  
Und ich dachte immer du magst sie!"

Draco grinste.

„Wie kann man den Pansy bitte mögen? Ich frage mich heute noch wer eigentlich schlauer ist,  
Pansy oder Goyle."

Hermine wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Gesicht.  
Die zwei wanderten schon seit einer halben Stunde durch die leeren Straßen Londons,  
doch von Müdigkeit war keine Spur zu sehen.

„Hast du eigentlich schon eine Idee was du nach Hogwarts machen willst?", fragte Hermine während sie in den Park gingen.  
„Hmm.Etwas ungefähres, aber nichts genaues.", antwortete er vage und erinnerte sich daran was Tonks ihm vorhin erzählt hatte.

„Was denn?", fragte Hermine neugierig und ermunterte ihn zum Weiterreden.  
„Also, da gibt es so eine Stelle im Ministerium, in der Außendienstabteilung.  
Es hat etwas mit geschäftlichen Dingen zu tun, das finde ich ja eigentlich ganz intressant.  
Und was ist mit dir ?" ,fragte er sie um das Thema ein wenig zu wechseln.

„Naja.", Hermine strich sich nervös eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
„Ich mag es Leuten zu helfen.Deshalb dachte ich eigentlich an soetwas wie das St.Mungos.  
Aber da kann man den Leuten ja wirklich nur vor Ort helfen.  
Ich habe mich schon mal ein wenig erkundigt, und es gibt auch Zauberorganisationen die in fremden Ländern helfen, oder Kindern in Waisenhäusern oder etwas ähnliches.  
Wahrscheinlich werde ich mir das noch einmal etwas genauer ansehen."

„Da kommt wieder das berühmte gryffindorische Helfersymndrom zu Tage", grinste Draco  
und erntete einen Schlag auf den Oberarm.

„Halt bloß die Klappe." lachte Hermine.

„Und was wenn nicht?", fragte Draco provokant und grinste sie frech an.

„Dann...werde ich dich so dermaßen mit Schnee einbalsamieren das du nur noch weiß siehst.", grinste Hermine und ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

„Klingt ja verlockend.Aber dazu müsstest du mich erstmal kriegen."

Und mit einem Satz lief er davon um sich hinter dem nächsten Baum zu verstecken.

„Das werden wir ja sehen!", lachte Hermine , formte einen Schneeball und machte  
sich auf die Jagd.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hilary klappte das Portrait zur Küche auf.

Sie hätte eigentlich erwartet das nur die Hauselfen anwesend wären,  
doch auch eine andere Person hatte anscheinend das Bedürfnis nach Schokolade gehabt.

„Wenn du was von meiner Schokolade willst, vergiss es." , mampfte Blaise und grinste  
sie an.  
„Pff.", machte Hilary nur und setze sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn.

„Was machst du hier unten? Ist dir auch so langweilig wie mir?", fragte sie und brach  
sich ein Stück von der köstlichen Schokolade ab.

„Und wie.Ich bin sozusagen geflüchtet, da ich eigentlich nicht vorhatte meine Weihnachten  
mit Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy zu feiern.Schon bei dem Gedanken rollen sich schon meine Fußnägel auf." Blaise schüttelte sich.  
„Sind wirklich schöne Aussichten", lachte Hilary.

„Und du? Hattest du keine Lust mehr auf deine Gryffindorfreunde? Oder hast du eingesehen das Slytherin das bessere Haus ist und jetzt willt du wechseln." ,grinste er sie an.

Sie warf in ein Stück Schokolade an den Kopf.

„Weder noch.Ich war lediglich auf der Suche nach Schokolade.

Außerdem müsstest du wissen das Slytherin längst nicht den Stand des besten Hauses in Hogwarts hat.Wie soll das auch gehen, mit Goyle und Crabbe. Und Pansy.", fügte sie kichernd hinzu.

„Es gibt durchaus noch Leute in Slytherin die Klasse haben.", entgegnete Blaise  
und warf die Schokolade zurück.

„Achja? Nenn mir doch mal ein paar.",erwiderte Hilary frech.

Blaise seuftze.  
„Ich hab das Gefühl das das hier ein längeres Gespräch werden wird."

„Wieso denn das?"

„Weil ich nicht aufhören werde mit dir zu streiten bis du eingesehen hast das Slytherins die Besten sind." („Oder ich der Beste für dich bin", fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und gab sich direkt danach eine mentale Ohrfeige) .

„Ja, du hast recht.Das könnte sehr lange werden.", grinste Hilary.

„Zum Glück ist hier genügend Schokolade."sagte sie und lehnte sich zurück.

„Also los. Fang an mich zu überzeugen."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wenn man über drei Stunden im Winter durch London wandelt, kann man von sich behaupten  
das man so ziemlich alles gesehen hat.Und das man dazu auch sehr durchgefroren ist.

„Wo wohnst du?", fragte Draco und rieb sich die Hände.

„In der Vorstadt, ich appariere dahin.", antwortete sie und sah ihn an.  
„Ich denke ich müsste so langsam auch zurück.", sagte er langsam,  
aber ohne den Augenkontak zu unterbrechen.

„Okay.Ich gucke schonmal ob hier niemand ist, damit wir apparieren können."  
lächelte sie und drehte sich um, um die Umgebung abzusuchen.  
Als etwas weißes auf ihrer Nase landete blickte sie nach oben.  
Es hatte wieder angefangen zu schneien.

Sie drehte sich zu Draco um und ihr blieb einen Moment lang die Luft weg.

Er stand vor ihr, mit einer einzelnen Rose in der Hand.

„Was...?", fragte sie mit geröteten Wangen und sah ihn an.

Er ging langsam einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
„Ich wollte dir nur zeigen das Weihnachten nicht unbedingt so sein muss  
wie du es kennst." , antwortete er auf ihre unbeendete Frage , beugte  
sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie.

Und damit verabschiedete sich sozusagen Hermines ganzes Weltbild.

Das Bild von Weihnachten, das Bild vom Verliebtsein und vor allem  
das Bild von Draco Malfoy.

Das war wirklich ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk.


End file.
